A Change of Heart
by WolfWriter37
Summary: "A few hours ago, I solved a case and discovered a death threat from an old enemy in my realm. Now, I have been transported to the realm of 'I, Frankenstein' and I have no idea if I ever will return home. Suddenly, I have a feeling that this realm will become more of a home to me than my own and it scares me to my core, especially with him around." - Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, thank you for choosing my story to read. ^_^ I will warn you that this is my first fanfiction and I am not the best writer in the world since Grammarly keeps reminding me. Even though I use Grammarly, I know there are probably some mistakes in here still and acknowledge them as my own or Grammarly since I questioned some of its corrections. Will I do an Author Note before and/or after each chapter? It depends on my mood and other factors. How often will I update a new chapter? It depends on what life and this story have planned for me. Will I hold this story captive until I get a bunch of reviews? I am not that evil. Plus, this story would never be done if I did that. Even my story will hate me and walk away if I did that. Yes, my story is a living thing. Aren't yours?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in "_I, Frankenstein."_ I am just borrowing the characters and only own this story of mine.**

**Summary: **Asha, an undercover FBI agent, is really good at her job. After busting a slave trade hideout during a case, her life becomes endangered. Before she can do anything, she is transported into the world of "I, Frankenstein." She seeks shelter in the Gargoyles' home after being chased by demons. The gargoyles are divided on what to do with her. Some of them want her gone while others want her to stay and help her. A few are curious about her and her world. Asha just wants to find a way to go home. As her old enemies follow her, secrets that should have stay hidden are revealed and she begins to love this world, she has a change of heart. Will she be the only one though?

**Now, get ready! The story will begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I ran up the stairs in a dark abandoned apartment building, closing in on a suspect. Our footsteps echoed throughout the building. The thunderstorm outside made the building even darker than it should have been at night. Lightning flashes from the stairway window, lighting up the staircase. The suspect, using the thunder as a cover up, prepared to shoot his gun at me. Noticing the gleam of his gun, I dived behind a tall metal dresser just before he fired. I wasn't hit by any of the shots, only the wall had three bullet holes in it. The suspect, thinking that I was dead, ran up the rest of the stairs and slammed a door somewhere.

"Of course. Why not run from an FBI agent into a dark building and try to hide?" I sourly stated as I prepare my gun.

I came out of my hiding spot. I look at it and frowned at the single dent from a bullet in it. I was lucky that the metal was thick but based on the bullet holes, they showed that the suspect does not know how to properly use a gun. I brushed a piece of my black hair that got loose from the ponytail out of my way. Soon I walked up the stairs as quietly as I can with my gun raised. The storm continued behind me. I ignored it since I knew that the true evil was hiding in one of these apartments on the third floor.

_"304,"_ a female ghost whispered.

I thanked it in my head and went to the apartment in question. The door was locked when I tried the door knob. Before I could kick it in, however, I saw a ghostly hand turn the knob and opened the door. I walked in slowly while carefully looking around to make sure there was no trap and not attract unwanted attention in case the suspect had friends.

_"He is alone and about to hurt another girl. Please, hurry,"_ I heard another female ghost whispered.

Anger came over me and I ran where I heard a scream in the back bedroom with dim lighting which made it hard to point out details. There, I saw the suspect holding down a girl, who I recognize as Hannah, on the king size bed that looked like it had old and new blood on it. The suspect slapped Hannah.

"You are a traitor!" The suspect shouted over Hannah's whimpers.

He pulled out a knife and just as he brought it up, I clicked my gun's safety off and shouted, "FBI, Freeze!"

The suspect froze, recognizing my voice. He got off of Hannah and the bed to turn to look at me with the knife still in his hand. His eyes were filled with shock and fear. I ordered him to drop the knife. Almost in robotic like movements, he looked at the knife and then his expression changed before looking back up at me. He began to charge at me with the knife raised. Before he got even close, I shot him in the knee. He went down, screaming in agony while dropping his knife. I headed towards him. I took away his knife and gun. I hear my team coming in finally, they took away the suspect from me to bring him to a guarded hospital for his wound and where they can integrate him. I walked towards Hannah after putting away my gun, seeing that someone freed her. She was covered in dirt, blood that was not her own, and bruises. Her lip was the only thing bleeding. Her original golden blond hair was a mess and almost a different color due to abuse she went through. She had tears of relief in her blue eyes. When she saw me, she darted towards me and hugged me.

"Thank you," Hannah said in a small voice.

"You're welcome, Hannah," I said before letting her go to get medical help.

I saw someone from the team coming towards me while I was looking around the room to see if there was anything hidden. I worked too many cases that involved human trafficking and learned things are not always what they seem. So there is no way that the suspect had only one girl in this apartment.

"Agent Zack Dale," I greeted without looking at him while lifting a small lamp to look under it.

"Agent Asha Greene, how many times did I tell you not to run off after a suspect without a partner?" He asked with a slightly criticizing tone.

"One too many," I answered while finding a hidden lever behind a picture.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" He asked while signaling the team to prepare for anything before I pulled the lever. Once I did, a hidden door opened. We allowed the team to go first and clear the area hidden behind the door.

"You guys like to argue every time a suspect decides to run," I answered while turning on my flashlight and began to follow the team.

I felt his glare, but I ignored it. He knows as well as I do that I was telling the truth. Plus, he also knows that whenever I was given a partner that they either get in my way, slow me down or get badly hurt from the suspects that I usually deal with while being undercover. Then I heard the cries, moans, groans, and chains as well as metal doors breaking. Zack and I looked at each other, sharing a look that said 'No, it can't be.'

I ran, ignoring Zack's shouting. I stopped when the smell of blood, burnt skin, rotting dead bodies, and the combo of strong chemicals overpowered me. Once my noise was used to the smell enough, I looked around and felt like someone brought a part of my past to my present. It was a big chamber with a working fireplace that had a fire in it. It told me that someone was here but left in a hurry after hearing the sirens. I had a strange feeling that someone did something too. Deciding not to worry about it at the moment, I looked towards the jail cells along the walls of the chamber.

The team was slowly letting out thin, battered girls of several ages and various races. Some of them look like they were drugged. There were a few that look like that they may not make it through the night. I turned in anger to look at another wall and it didn't help. On the wall, there were many chains, spiked whips, regular whips, branding irons, and tubes with needles to inject weird chemicals combos. Some of the branding irons look like they were used recently and that knowledge did not make me any happier. I knew the chemistry lab setup was no longer here, but the person left some chemicals behind in his or her rush out of here. Even with those chemicals and blood tests, it would be still impossible to know every chemical that the new culprit had put into the girls. I headed forwards the fireplace when I noticed a torture table in front of it. Memories play in my head as I walked closer to the table and then I saw fresh blood. I frowned at it with my hands at my hips, wondering how someone could have time to hurt a person while there were cops outside if I was judging the blood right. Then, I saw a drop of blood red falling down in front of the fireplace to land in the blood puddle. I looked up and quickly paled by what I saw.

"Asha?" I heard Zack came up behind me.

I didn't respond, but I pointed for him to look up. He froze and gasped. Up on the wall was a sign written in blood, it said: 'Asha, this will be you.' Below it was a beyond militated female body with branding burns, slashes from a knife as well as a whip, missing body parts, and eyes that can haunt you because you can still see the fear, as well as horror in them. The body and its missing parts were scattered along the wall above the fireplace. Each piece was nailed into the wall. The heart that was on the mantle of the fireplace, however, had an Arabian knife right in the center of the heart. Engraved on the knife's handle was a Chinese dragon and above the dragon was the word 'Bergen.'

* * *

Outside sitting on the hood of my black federal mustang, I waited for the forensics team to get done with the crime scene. Most of my team left already, helping the paramedics with all the injured girls to the hospital and see if any of them have family who missed them. There were some agents left beside Zack and I. We guarded the place while the forensics team does their job. We wanted no chances after what we saw in the chamber. The rain had stopped, but the sky was still dark. With dark buildings, dimmed street lamps and cop car lights, it gave the scene a more of a darker feel. It currently matched my dark mood. Everyone was talking about the case, how the girls were doing, if the suspect is talking or not and me. Yes, me. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying about me. I knew it dealt with a death threat that we all saw. However, I was too stuck in my own thoughts to tell them to shut up. I heard someone sit next to me. From the corner of my eye, I know it was Zack. We sat there for a while, staring at the apartment building that we had just cleared.

"Asha, talk to me," He finally said.

"About what?" I asked. "About how my old enemy from my past, who should be dead, is back and wants me dead?"

"More than dead by the looks of that girl's body. According to the medical examiner, the fingerprints were burned away and the face way too unrecognizable thanks to all the crushed bones. Even if the medical examiner had the time, he couldn't piece back all the bones together since they are way beyond crushed," Zack explained.

"The time of death?" I asked.

"2 hours before we arrived."

Everything froze for that moment until Zack continued, "Asha, someone discovered that you are an undercover FBI agent and knew the 'Bergen Dragon.' Then they told him about you and he was here to leave you a threatening message. You are endangered now."

"I know," I replied.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked as I felt his brown eyes on me.

"Find him before he finds me," I replied.

"As an FBI agent or…."

"There is no way I am going back to that life and you know very well why," I angrily stated as I looked at him.

Zack had an expressionless look in his brown eyes. His chocolate brown skin almost made it impossible to know what expression he had on his face since it was dark out. However, he knew I was right. We couldn't afford to go back to our old identities. Especially now with our old enemy coming back from the grave and every government in the world is going to be now on high alert. If we do go back to our old identities, the new life that we build for ourselves would most likely be gone. Our old lives are a secret that only a few people knew about and we both know that it should stay that way. It is a past that we are both not proud of but were somewhat forced into. Zack sighed and rubbed a hand through his black hair that is a bit longer than FBI qualifications.

"I understand what you are saying Asha and I know the consequences as well," Zack stated. "However, I have a feeling and you probably have it too."

"That?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"That we may have no choice," He finished and then got up to walk away before I could reply. "Go home, Asha. Get some rest."

I signed before getting up. I got my keys out to unlock my car. I opened the door when I heard a rumble. I looked up in time to see lightning dance across the skies before thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Oh, Mother Nature, must you always make the weather people look like fools?" I rhetorically asked as I got into the car and closed the door.

Lightning flashed and a louder thunderclap followed right after it as if nature heard me and was saying 'yes.' I smiled while shaking my head in amusement before starting my car to drive home. Besides the storm going on outside, the ride home was uneventful. I was happy about that because usually I am followed by reporters. Not this time, based on what I heard on the radio before the storm knocked out the regular news broadcast. They are preparing for to ask questions of every government in every country on the topic that comes towards the Bergen Dragon's return after ten years. No one knew how or why the Bergen Dragon disappeared expect for me, Zack, and a few government agents who helped us hide our past. No one really questioned it but now the old global threat is back. Now, everyone wants answers to ten-year-old questions and new ones. Then a question of my own popped into my head: what if it is not really the Bergen Dragon but someone else who is using the name?

I frowned at the thought as I pulled into my driveway, knowing I can't call Zack due to the storm knocking the cellular signal. If the cell phone was not working as well as the remote key for the garage door, the storm was more severe than people first thought. I frowned even more because the technology used in my home always worked in any type of storm. That was I knew I had to get inside fast and prepare for the worst. I turned off my car, grabbed my stuff, turned on the flashlight, and locked the car before closing the car door. I ran to my front door as it was pouring rain with lightning and thunder. I unlocked the door and got in the house before locking the door. I put my purse and case files on the entry table and checked my alarm system. That was not working either in the storm.

"Shit," I murmured to myself.

This was not good, not good at all. Even though I never liked leave my car outside, I was not taking a chance with my life in this weather. I just hope that the storm doesn't damage it. After grabbing my purse and case files, I ran upstairs. People often wonder why a single person like me still lives in a three bedroom house after her husband passed away and then miscarried a baby. They thought that I didn't have the heart to move and can afford the place on my own. They are right but also this house was built and designed for me by the government when I was going to start a new life with my husband. There was no way I was going to bug them about moving to a smaller house when they are already busy with other things.

One bedroom was a locked office. The smaller one was going to be my baby's room but now it is locked, containing secrets and memories that I hope that I won't need to open anytime soon. I went to my office first and put away my paper case files in my small briefcase. I grabbed hiking backpack that was hidden in the corner of my office. I grabbed climbing supplies, my Machete, 6 water bottles, pepper spray, cigarette lighter, few cases of gun ammo, pack of batteries for the flashlight, weather radio, wallet, cell phone, badge, and a compass. I put them all in my backpack. I went to my laptop, turned it on, and downloaded all of my files onto a flash drive. I turned off the laptop and put my flash drive in my briefcase before locking it and putting it in my backpack. I zipped up my backpack before taking it out of my office. I usually would lock it, but I had to move fast and get into the storm shelter under the house.

I ran to my master bedroom door, unlocked it, and dropped my stuff on the bed. I started to take off my utility belt and putting it on the table near the bed. Then I undressed myself down to my undergarments and turned off my flashlight to conserve batteries. I blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness and luckily it didn't take long. I can see well in the darkness. I use a flashlight to show that I am a normal person.

I put on comfortable black running jeans, a running blue t-shirt, socks, combat boots, and my leather jacket. I grabbed a belt that has only a gun holster and my dagger in its holster before putting it on. I grabbed my gun from the cop utility belt to put in the gun holster of the belt that I was wearing. I found my pocket knife and put it in my right boot. While I was getting extra days of clothing, lightning flashed as I passed my tall mirror against the wall, allowing me to see my reflection closely. I was more muscular and a bit thinner than I should be for a woman at a height of 5'7." My black hair was in a messy ponytail. I fixed it real quick after putting clothes on the bed. As I was fixing my hair, the gold chain of my amulet became noticeable and I hid it underneath the collar of my shirt. My emerald green eyes sparkled despite the darkness, showing that I was not a normal human. I looked at my scar that started above my right eyebrow and goes down to my chin. The doctors said I was lucky that I didn't lose my eye due to the scar. To me, it was a reminder that I had enemies who managed to hurt me when I accidentally let my guard down.

After putting my clothes and flashlight in my backpack, I zipped everything up, adjust my backpack on my shoulders, and got ready to head out of my room when it got deadly silent. I froze in place and looked around to see the storm going on. I tried to keep calm since I didn't hear the thunder or my breathing. I felt myself sweat and one drop fell off of my chin. I heard it fall off and plop on the floor. That was when a blast of energy exploded, popping my bullet-proof windows. I dived towards the floor and crawled under my bed to avoid the glass. I heard thunder and heard as well felt the wild swirling wind. The lightning was blinding, making it hard to know which direction I was going in.

I began crawling to get to the other side of the bed so I can escape my bedroom. This supernatural storm, however, had other ideas. Lightning strike the floor between my bed and the bedroom door, leaving a burn mark that was unnaturally hot to the touch. Then, I felt like something was pulling me backward. I look behind me and see a gigantic sinkhole of wind forming on the floor. I started cursing in Arabic as I grabbed onto a leg of my bed as I try to hold on for dear life. I heard thunder behind me that came from the sinkhole. The suction was almost too much handle, but I did not dare to let go despite my muscles screaming in pain. Then, I saw lightning from the corner of my eye and struck the bed leg that I was holding onto. I screamed in pain before realizing that the bed leg has broken off and that I was being sucked into the sinkhole. With nothing else nearby to grab, I let the sinkhole suck me in.

I felt like I was going through a wormhole in a way. I watched as my bedroom disappeared into nothingness before I was flipped over by a gentle wind to face the bottom. I was free-falling, weightlessly with darkness below me and the walls of the wormhole looking like swirling clouds that would flash like lightning. Every few seconds I hear thunder around me with the wind gently swirling around me. I was being transported somewhere else, someplace new, and there is nothing that I can do to prevent it.

Soon, the blackness at the bottom of the hole transformed into a scenery of a room. At a faraway distance, it was hard to tell any details besides red, gray, black, and brown. As I got closer, I saw four people dressed in black clothing with each one holding a book on the outside of a red circle on the brown cement floor. I noticed that the circle was actually a summoning circle and judging by the design, it was supposed to be for something evil. Before I point out more details, I was guided down gently to land on my stomach in the middle of the circle. I was a bit surprised. I half expected a rougher landing since I did not exactly had a smooth ride.

"What is this?" I heard a demonic voice asked in shocked-frustration as I got up to wipe dirt off of me.

"What does it look like?" Another demonic voice rhetorically asked. "You summoned a human girl from somewhere instead of Prince Naberius."

I paused and looked up on when I heard that. I saw demon faces in black clothing that looked familiar to a movie that I recently watched on Netflix. However, I was not about to make any guesses until I had more clues to confirm. I would run while they argue on what went wrong but I knew better to run out of an evil summoning circle without either killing the summoners or figuring out how to get the summoning books out of their hands. It is not going to be an easy task since they were demons that I never dealt before. I really hope that my spiritual gifts can help me out.

"Hey, Uglies! Where am I?" I shouted to get their attention.

It worked since they went deadly quiet and gave me deadly glares that promised death. You think that making a demon angry would make them more powerful. It does, but I rather fight an angry demon than a calm demon. An angry demon tends to make mistakes and often show their full potential. Calm demons are scary because they do the opposite of angry demons and have better success in killing you than an angry demon. Also, calm demons are a pain to get rid of since you never know what they are going to do next.

"Let's kill her and then continue this conversation," said the only female demon in the room as she started to walk to me.

"You will soon discover that I am not easy prey," I stated as I concreted on forming a spiritual weapon in both of my hands.

She froze when she saw white light forming around and in my hands. _Perfect_, I thought when I realized she was in throwing distance range for me. I threw a diamond shaped dagger made from my spiritual energy right at her heart. She screamed in agony and then descended as ball of fire towards the ground. I realized what world I was in after what I just witness. If I was correct, I should be in the fictional world of "I, Frankenstein."

Before I get a moment to let the discovery set in, the two of the three demons came running towards me since I have descended one of their own. The third demon dropped his summoning book to go get help and tell that a human descended a demon with something other than a sacramental weapon that the Gargoyle Order uses. I got rid of the two demons, one by one almost with little difficulty. I was breathing a little hard by the time I was done since I am a bit out of shape with the spiritual fighting. However, I had to get out of whatever I am and hope to find the Gargoyles' home, if I am in the world of "I, Frankenstein," before more demons came. First, I have to take the books away from the demons to prevent them from summoning Naberius or anything else. I grabbed three of the four books which were a golden color and put them in my backpack. I went to get the last one which was a brownish-red and was given a shock when I tried to put it up.

"Ow, I guess you're evil to the core," I sighed and then frowned, "and I have nothing on me to keep you at bay."

I hated leaving it behind, but I had no other choice at the moment. I took off my leather jacket and wrapped it around the book. Ignoring the shocks and the burning pain to the best of my abilities, I hid it along with my leather jacket in a dark corner where no one, including a demon, can find it without my help. I zipped up my backpack and adjust it on my shoulders. I couldn't do anything about the summoning circle either without the proper materials to purify it. Even though it failed to summon evil things, it is still a symbol of evil and possibly could cause hectic if not treated properly. Taking a deep breath to focus myself, I walked out of the room to check to see if the hallway was cleared. I heard footsteps coming from the right and knew that I was running out of time. I noticed an exit sign to the left and dashed towards it to a staircase. I saw my exit on the first flight of stairs and took it. I was in an alleyway and saw a fire escape on the side of the building's wall that was across from me. I ran towards, jump up to grab the ladder and started climbing up the fire escape. Once I got on the roof, I looked in all directions in hope to see if the cathedral that the gargoyles called home was nearby or I would be dead meat, judging by the growls and shouting of the demons below. Then I saw it, standing in all its glory, 10 blocks south from where I was. I heard footsteps climbing the fire escape. I bolted towards the end of the rooftop.

"Stop there, human!" shouted a demon that finally reached the top.

Without slowing down, I jumped from the rooftop onto another. It was easy since the rooftops are close together. I knew I was going to have problems when I reach a block that had a street between them. Luckily, I don't have to worry about it until I was two blocks away from the cathedral. The other blocks had some sort of bridge that I can use to cross the distance in between. So my main concern were the demons gaining on my tail. One demon tried to grab my ponytail. Instead, their finger got stuck on my hair tie, causing it to snap and make my hair fall down to my mid-back. Luckily, I am used to my hair being in the way whenever I was running. The demon, on the other hand, fell clumsily to the ground when he tripped over a loose brick. I would have laughed if I wasn't running for my life.

_Mother Nature, if you can hear me, please, help me,_ I said in my thoughts as I was crossing a small metal wire bridge between buildings.

To my relief, Mother Nature answered my call. The moonlighted sky was soon covered with dark clouds, thunder rolled while small lightning flashed across the clouds. I saw the people on the streets look up at the sky in confusion. They left in a hurry when it began to rain hard. If I was normal, I wouldn't be able to see in the down pour rain. Since I wasn't, I knew which direction I was going. Lightning bolts went behind me and judging by the screams, I knew they were hitting demons. I didn't dare to look back to see if they were being descended as well. I kept moving as fast as I can without being careless of where I stepped. I was becoming exhausted and I still have five blocks to go. It had been a long time since I ran like this, 10 years to be exact. I cursed at myself for not keeping some of my strict training. Then again, I thought most of my enemies were dead. All of a sudden, I felt new energy filling my now no longer exhausted body. I was a bit confused for a minute.

Then a familiar motherly voice said,_ "Run, my daughter. We will help you and protect you as we always have."_

I nearly choked on tears. For a long time now, I have believed in animal spirit guides since they helped me many times in the past. The voice belonged to my spirit animal, the Great White Mother Wolf, White Mother for short. I did not know how she got here or how she found me since I didn't know if spirits can travel between worlds, but I am secretly glad to hear her voice. I heard ghostly howls and then more screams as demons were descended from this world into Hell by wolf spirits. I knew this when I saw it happen on a reflective metal object. All of this was hidden thanks to the storm. So I didn't have to worry about someone calling the police. I saw my first street gap without a bridge. That problem was solved when a lightning hit the chimney of the building, causing the chimney to fall. I jumped on it and cross it as it was beginning to fall. As soon as I was able to, I jumped and grabbed onto a window ledge of the building that was right across the street. I was about to climb up the side of the building when I saw a few gargoyles fly above me, not noticing me, towards the demon horde to descend them. I was both happy and afraid when I saw them. Happy because I know that maybe, just maybe, they can help me. Afraid because they would probably think that I was a demon too and attack me without question. So instead of climbing up, I decided to climb down and ran through the streets. The cathedral was in sight when I heard someone following me. There is only one person, who is on the gargoyles' side that would follow me on foot.

"_It's Adam,"_ I heard White Mother say to confirm my suspicions.

_What should I do?_ I asked in my thoughts.

"_Keep running. He thinks that you're a demon and will kill you without a second thought. Once you reached the cathedral, start climbing it until you reached the open window. Then, after giving Terra your backpack and telling her what to do with it, run until you reach the room near the front entrance. You will know where it is by following a ghostly trail."_

I knew better than to question her. Once I got close to the cathedral, I saw the open window that she was talking about. I began climbing with Adam close on my tail. He must have realized where I was going because he shouted, "Terra! Close the window!"

It was too late though. I went through the opening of the window, just as she was 10 feet away from it. She froze where she was and fear was about to grab hold of her. She must think that I am a demon about to kill her and she probably has nothing on her to defend herself. If I was her, I would something on me at all times. Then again, last time a demon was able to get into the cathedral's walls was when all the gargoyles were distracted and took Leonore instead of Adam. I quickly put my hands up in the air in surrender.

"I am not going to hurt you, Terra," I said as calmly as I can even though I shocked her when I said her name. "I am going to give you my backpack. Can you please give it to Leonore? There are books in it that she may want to see. Tell her that demons had them and summoned me, a unique human girl named Asha, who means the gargoyles, as well as you and Adam no harm."

She looked me with curiosity and confusion as I gave her my backpack. She took my backpack, cautiously since it was a bit heavy for her. Before she could ask about me, Adam came through the window. His eyes holding anger and frustration. He began to charge at me as I began running out of the room through the open door.

"Adam, wait! She's human!" I can tell that Terra's desperate cry fell on deaf ears since Adam is chasing me without a single pause.

Following a ghostly trial that only I could see, I ran through the hallways ducking under or jumping over gargoyles in their human form as they try to tackle me or attack me with their weapons. I didn't want to hurt any of them because I would get hurt more than they would and it wouldn't help me with my problem. I thought I recognized a few faces, whose I swore in the movie, have ascended from this world. Saving that question for way later, I continue to follow the ghostly trail to my right. I realized where I was. I was out in the open hallway and if I looked over the railing, I would be above the floor of the room near the front entrance. When I was halfway through the hallway, gargoyles blocked the stairwell at the end of the hallway. I didn't stop because I knew Adam and more gargoyles were right behind me. Luckily for me, I saw a curtain hanging on one of the pillars on the side, leading down to the floor. I climbed on the railing and grabbed the curtain to slide myself down. I swung myself to land in the middle of the floor on my feet.

"Human girl, stop right there!" ordered a demonic voice.

I looked up to see the gargoyles and Adam looking at me in shock. Knowing they are going to stay hidden while the scene plays out, I turned slowly to the entrance door where seven demons were. I would like to know how they got in here, but I knew better than to ask that. I can only guess that I have distracted the gargoyles too much.

"You know," I started "I do have a name."

"We are not interested in that," the demon in the middle bitterly said. "Where are the books?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Why don't you check with your pals that have summoned me?"

"Stop playing games," the demon on the far left angrily said, "We know that you, a human weakling, descended them."

"And without a sacramental weapon from the Gargoyle Order, which is impossible," the demon next him said.

"Actually, quite possible in my world. I did not know, however if it would work here or not," I stated nonchalantly.

"Enough games! Where are the books?" The demon in the middle ordered again.

"Gone by now," I answered.

"You foolish human, do you know what those books mean to us?" He angrily asked.

"Yeah, you were trying to figure out how to summon Naberius back from Hell. However, you got me instead by using an incorrect spell," I answered as I took out my dagger, "Now, tell me, what do you know of humans, who have spiritual gifts?"

They looked at me in shock before one of them shakily replied, "You mean like mediums? But mediums can only get rid of us as demonic spirits, not in the flesh of a soulless human body."

"Sort of. What I am is a bit more," I paused as I made my hand glow to transfer white spiritual energy into my dagger, "complex."

They took a step back in fear but were ready to fight since they knew that gargoyles are probably waiting for them, both inside and outside.

I continued as I brought up my dagger to be near my face "And as I discover today, I can descend you."

I threw my now glowing dagger at the demon in the middle. Before he had time to react, it hit him in the head. As he screamed while descending, the other demons started running towards the door. I ran after them. The door seemed to refuse to open for them. I slightly smiled, knowing something of great spiritual power was behind it. So they turned around, ready to attack me. I saw the bar above them. I jumped as they made a swipe at me. I grabbed the bar and swung myself backward. When I reached the top, I switched sides. I came down, completing a circle, kicking only three of the remaining six demons into the open room. I landed on my feet when I let go of the bar. I was about 10 feet away from each group of demons. My hands glowed as I readied for any attack they would make. I didn't want to use my gun and limited number of bullets on them. I saw a glimmer in the corner of my eye and ducked as a dagger went past me towards the one of the demons behind me. Judging by the heat, the demon was descended immediately when the dagger hit him without one single scream. I can guess that the dagger had the cross of the Gargoyle Order on it.

That dagger broke some sort of spell though. The remaining demons all ran towards me. It left the demons open to attack by the Gargoyles, who decided to come help. Well, at least a few of them. Two gargoyles, who I recognize as Ophir and Keziah even in their stone forms, flew down and descending two demons. I jumped over one of the demons as they got close, causing them to collide with each other. When I landed, I grabbed my pocket knife, transferred spiritual energy into it, and stabbed a hidden demon to my right as Adam came down and got rid of the three remaining demons that were stuck to each from the collision. Ophir and Keziah transformed back to their human forms when they landed. Adam, Ophir, and Keziah turned to look at me with mixed emotions. The emotions that they were mainly showing are curiosity, confusion, and consideration.

I took out my gun and put it on the floor along with my pocket knife before slowly backing away from my weapons. Then, I put my hands up in surrender and slowly got up. I walked slowly to be more out in the open before stopping. In the crowd of the gargoyles, I saw that Leonore had joined them. She had one of the books that I brought in her hands and had a familiar look of mixed emotions herself. Beside her, Terra was holding onto my backpack which was slightly open. Before I could say anything, Leonore's eyes open wide in fear and began to say, "Gideon, don't…"

Something hit me on the top of my head and I was quickly plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was still in darkness when I woke up. I can guess that a really dark bag was over my head since it was too loose to be a blindfold. At first, I couldn't hear anything since my ears were ringing. I guess that a gargoyle hitting you on top of the head makes you temporarily deaf. _Lovely, not_, I sarcastically thought. As my hearing came back, I heard arguing and lots of it. The arguing was happening outside of the room that I being held in. It made me wish that I was deaf again because the arguing was not helping the headache that I have from not eating, using too much spiritual energy than I have in a while, and the pain from being hit on top of the head. I could move around, but I was sore. Also, judging by the metal cuffs on my wrists, I was restrained in a chair and chained. Smart move but not really necessary as I knew better to escape when I am not well and know there are a lot of Gargoyles who can catch me in my current state. Even though I was weak, I made myself known by moving the chains ever so slightly. Silence fell before I heard footsteps move towards me.

"Is she waking up?" I heard Terra asked.

I had to bit my lip from making a sarcastic joke. I get into the weirdest moods when I first wake up at times. This time, my mood is peachy and bitty which is understandable after what I just went through. Biting my lip, however, was a bad idea because pain shot through the right of my face. I guess that I have landed violently after being knockout by Gideon.

"Ow, okay that hurt," I groaned in pain when I discover talking make the pain worse.

"That is understandable since Gideon hit you on top of the head," I heard Keziah bitterly said.

"Get rid of that tone, Keziah. I don't want to hear it," I heard the warning in Gideon's cold voice.

"No, I rather have her stand up to you than follow your insane, questionable orders that you have been giving out recently since you came back," I heard Ophir argued.

Then they started arguing again, especially after some not so nice name calling. I tried to shake my head in disbelieve, but I groaned when I felt the pain radiating throughout my head.

"Enough!" I heard Leonore ordered loudly from the hallway.

Silence fell again as she continued in a slightly angered voice, "Why is she in chains and have a bag over her head? Actually, don't answer that since I already know the answer."

I knew she was talking about Gideon as I heard her walk towards me. I wondered for a moment how much trouble he was in. The thought was out of my head when she touched my covered head, causing me to flinch in pain. She paused, apologizing for my discomfort. Then, she gently lifted the bag off of my head. I closed my eyes against the light before blinking a few times for my eyes to adjust. I looked up to finally see my surroundings. I was in the room where they held Adam a few times if I remember right from the movie. Speaking of Adam, he was to my far right. Even though his face showed no emotion, his eyes told me a different story. I knew he had lots of questions since he saw that I had a scar on my face. I guess he is wondering if we were the same in a way. Terra was next to him, holding my backpack like her life depended on it. I guess Leonore told her to keep it in her sight at all times after I was knocked out. I wondered if the summoning books were still in there for a moment since she is a little bit struggling with the weight of my backpack. Then I noticed Ophir and Keziah were standing to my far left. Keziah's eyes narrowed when she saw my swollen bruised head and turned her head to glare at Gideon. I could tell that she wanted to chew him out. Gideon, who was in the doorway, ignored her and looked at me with cold eyes. I ignored the shiver that threatened to take over my body. A death glare from an evil demon, not too scary. A cold glare from a gargoyle with a questionable personality, very scary. Leonore, who is still in front of me, shifted my hair out of the way and lifted my chin get a closer look at something. I am guessing my eyes to see my soul. Her eyes slightly widened when she realized how different my soul was in comparison to most people.

_Can you keep whatever you saw as a secret for now?_ I asked, hoping that I could talk to her through thoughts like I usually can with spiritual beings. Since it was one of my spiritual powers, it slightly hurt to use and drained me more. However, I didn't want anyone else to know about who I truly am.

She was put into even more shock but recovered before anyone noticed. I knew she wanted to ask questions, but she knew she had to save it for later. Without anyone seeing, she slightly nodded at me, _Can you not do that again without my permission first?_

_Of course,_ I replied before respecting her wish and conserving whatever spiritual energy I have left. Yes, I can ask my animal guides or Mother Nature to borrow energy but I was too tired. Plus, trying to connect anything spiritual wise with a massive headache is not a good idea and will hurt me more.

"Keziah, get an ice pack please," Leonore commanded and Keziah left right away. "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit. I had worse," I replied, telling the truth. I had a lot worse things happen to me than a gargoyle knocking me out and I still have the scars to prove it. Hopefully, I won't need to show anyone anytime soon.

I heard a disgruntled snort. Leonore heard it too and let go of my face to turn to the others, "Gideon, behave. I am not exactly happy with you at the moment. Ophir, grab the keys and release Asha, please."

"Your Majesty, you cannot be serious," Gideon said in disbelief as Ophir released me.

Keziah returned with a small ice pack as I was rubbing my wrists. Thanking her, I took the ice pack from her and put it on top of my head. I sighed in relief as the coldness numbed the pain and took away some the effects of my headache. It allowed me to connect with my spiritual powers, but it was fuzzy since I am still weak.

Leonore gave Gideon her full attention before talking to him in a serious tone, "Asha has not harmed anyone of us, Gideon, even though we attacked her. Yes, none of us expect you was able to land a hit on her. Asha could have hurt Terra but instead surrendered information she got and told Terra that she means none of us harm. She was about to come to us quietly without difficulty after putting down her weapons until you decided that it was wise to knock her out."

"Should I remind you, Your Majesty, that creature descended demons without difficulty and with something other than a sacramental weapon of the Gargoyle Order. She is not human," He coldly said.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," I sarcastically said in a bitter voice, "Please remind me what exactly you are? Oh wait, that's right. You're not human either."

"You, be quiet," he said in a deadly tone as he pointed at me.

"Why? So you can have power over me and will knock me out again if I don't let you win," I countered in an emotionless voice.

He got angry and tried to take a step closer to me. Ophir, Keziah, and Adam drew their weapons and step closer to me to protect me from Gideon.

"Enough!" Leonore shouted. "Gideon, you come with me as we talk about your behavior and the consequences of your actions. The rest of you take Asha to a more comfortable room, get her food, and get a healer to look at her. Then, wait with her until I arrive. If I can't arrive, I will send someone other than Gideon to tell you what is going on. No asking any questions about last night until I say so."

Leonore left the room with Gideon reluctantly following her after he gave me one more cold look. I waited until they were out of sight before I got up to stand on my legs after giving the ice pack back to Keziah.

"Don't you need it?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, but can I get a new one?" I responded. "That one is not cold enough anymore."

What Keziah didn't know was that I used the cold to heal my head through spiritual means. I hope she didn't question it.

"Of course, I will get a new one, a healer, and meet you in your room," said Keziah before she left the room.

_Well, that was a little too easy…maybe,_ I thought to myself as Terra adjusted my backpack on her shoulders in slight discomfort to my right. Adam noticed, took it from her and put it on his shoulder to carry it.

She smiled in gratitude and said, "Thanks, I will get some food for Asha."

She stopped before leaving the doorway to look at me and asked, "Do you want anything specific?"

I shrugged and replied "As long it is gentle for me to chew like a turkey sandwich or soup, I don't really care. Plus, I am not picking with food."

She nodded and left towards wherever the kitchen or food hall was in this place. Ophir and Adam stayed near me when I stumbled a bit as I started to walk. Ophir began to lead the way. I followed him silently with Adam at my back. I understood why. Adam probably didn't want me to get any stupid ideas about escaping and take back my backpack. That was not the only reason though. Even though I didn't look, I felt eyes on me and knew that every gargoyle was watching my every move. No doubt that they are wondering about me and they all probably have mixed feelings about me. They stopped looking when they got caught by Adam or Ophir.

"In order to get to your room, we have to climb some stairs," Adam said behind me.

"How many stairs?" I asked, failing to hide my not so happy emotions about the idea.

We came to the stairway and I look up at the 150 stairs. I felt my shoulders slump down in defeat and wondered how I did not notice them beforehand when I was running for my life. Then I remembered. I had slid down the railing, escaping from attacking gargoyles and was only focused on surviving not paying attention to any specific details of the cathedral.

"You call that some?" I asked in disbelief as I looked at Adam behind me.

He shrugged like it is no big deal. I sighed in disbelief as I turned to the stairs.

"Do you need help?" Ophir asked as he looked at me.

"And make you an outcast and probably an enemy amongst your own kind? Nope, I got this," I replied and began walking up the stairs.

He started to grin like he knew something that I didn't. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. He shrugged with a grin on his face before saying, "You'll have to wait and see. Until then, follow me."

I followed Ophir up the stairs. Even when offered, I refuse to take a break. So I was breathing heavy by time I reached the last step. I leaned against the wall to rest a bit and to catch my breath. Sweat was dripping all over my face. I used the sleeve of my T-shirt to dry myself.

Ophir shook his head in slight disbelief while saying, "And you didn't want help nor breaks, knowing that you are not well. Now, you are paying even more of a price for it."

"Shut up and let me catch my breath, will you?" I replied in a frustrated, out of breath voice.

"Are you always like this? Or are we special enough to get this treatment?" I heard Adam asked.

"Both," I answered as I pushed myself off the wall to turn to Ophir. "Lead the way."

Ophir went to towards the second room on the left. As he unlocked the door he said, "This will be your room for however long you need it to be one."

He opened the door wide enough for me to enter first. Ophir and Adam followed me when I was inside the room enough. I looked around as Ophir closed the door and Adam stood against the right wall. The room was bigger and had more stuff in it than I expected. Against the back wall with a window was a queen size bed and two dressers. Against the right wall in the corner nearest to the door, there was a medium size desk with a small but comfortable looking chair. There was also a small closet that was near the bed. On the left wall, I saw a doorway leading a small bathroom. In the left corner closet to the door, there was a small living room setup with bookshelves against the wall with the door that allowed me to enter as well as exit the room. The colors of the room were earth tones, making the room feel homey.

"What is with the face?" I heard someone, who sounded like Keziah, asked.

I turned to actually see Keziah in my room. Behind her, another female gargoyle in her human form followed. I am guessing she is one of the healers based on her non-warrior like clothes. I didn't even heard them come in which showed me that I was weaker than I thought I was. No one has been able to sneak up on me in a long time. Even though I knew being weak was one of the problems, I also knew a second. I threw that thought out of the window as I sat in a chair and looked at the healer. Judging by the look on the female healer's face, she didn't want to be here and heal me if she was given a choice. I guess Keziah practically had to drag her or any healer she would have found to come here. Keziah walked towards me and I saw that she brought a new ice pack. I accepted it from her when she offered it to me.

Before I could say anything, she turned to the healer and said in a tight voice, "Mariah, this is Asha. She was injured last night. Can you please heal her before I tell Leonore that the healers are refusing to follow orders?"

Mariah looked at Keziah before looking back at me. I could tell that she wants to fight and disobey an order given by Leonore. I can tell there was a lot of tension in the room. Suddenly, I had a feeling that something more happened during the time between the end of the movie and my arrival here. My arrival seems to be the icing on top of multiple problems within the gargoyle order and I began to wonder what in the world happened here. The tension broke when the door opened and Terra entered the room with a tray of food. I saw a tuna sandwich on a plate. The bread was perfectly toasted. I think I saw a tomato within the sandwich. There was also a glass of milk. It looked delicious to me. My stomach growled in agreement

"Let's see. Asha's stomached growled which cause her to blush in slight embarrassment. Look here now, she is glaring at me for pointing those observations out. Yep, she acts very human to me," Ophir taunted while Terra gave me the tray of food after I put the ice pack in my pants pocket.

"Do you tease everyone that you just met like this?" I asked as Mariah finally came over to check me since she thought I was distracted with my food.

"Usually he doesn't," Keziah answered as I ate my sandwich. "Only with people who he thinks he knows that he can trust."

"What makes you think that you can trust me?" I asked in a tone that cause Mariah to pause in healing me for a moment.

Not one inch bothered by my tone, Ophir shrugged before replying, "Like Adam, there is something different about you that will change things around here. With Adam, it was both good and bad. You, on the other hand, will change us even more that the Gargoyle Order may not be the same."

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked after finishing my sandwich.

"Call it a gut feeling if you may. I say in a good way even though you may have to pay hopefully a small price for it," He answered.

"Trust me the price is never small when I am involved of things changing," I countered.

He didn't responded to me like he somewhat knew that I was right but he secretly hoped that it wasn't the case. Instead, he asked, "Mariah, are you done healing Asha?"

"Yes," She replied. "But there seems to be…"

"Mariah, I know you don't like me and will like me even less after I say this. But can you not tell anyone what you have noticed when checking my body for any more injuries?" I interrupted.

Everyone stared at me in confusion, wondering what is going on. Before anyone could question me, there was a knock on the door. Adam went to open it. Levi was standing outside.

"Where is Leonore?" Adam asked.

"She is in the auditorium," He answered. "There has been a slight change of plans. She would like everyone, including the new guest, to come there to discuss about last night since many gargoyles want to hear Asha's answers."

_Well, at least he tried to keep the distain out of his voice until he said my name_, I thought bitterly to myself as I drank my milk in one gulp. I put my glass down and said, "I am ready to go."

Adam turned to me and asked, "Do you think that you can handle the stairs again?"

"Yes," I replied as I put the tray on the table.

"Then, all of you can follow me," Levi said before turning to walk towards the stairs.

All of us followed. Ophir and Keziah were in front of me. Adam and Mariah were behind me while Terra decided to be by my side.

"Want me to take the ice pack from you?" Terra asked.

"No, I have a feeling that I will need it," I replied.

"For what, may I ask?" She asked in a curious tone.

I couldn't help but grin at her fearless curiosity before replying, "I do not know yet, but we have to wait and see."

The stairs were easier to go down even though Levi and Mariah hated that I decided to slide down the railing again after it was just polished from last night's abuse. Ophir and Keziah just shook their heads in amusement at me while rolling their eyes at Levi and Mariah for being spoiled sports. Terra was trying not to laugh by covering her mouth with her hand, but I saw the laughter in her eyes. Adam was preventing a grin from spreading on his face, but I saw the one corner of his lifting up in a small smile. I recognized the hallways as the ones that I ran through last night. In fact, we were lead to the open room near the front entrance doors of the cathedral. You could barely tell that a battle happened in it recently. I noticed two doors were opened on the opposite wall of the front entrance wall. I guessed that is where the auditorium was. I was proven correct once we reached the doors. The auditorium was filled inch to inch with gargoyles, who fell silent when they heard our footsteps. They turned to us, but I knew who they were looking at, me. Leonore was on some sort of stage that had chairs on it. It seemed like Leonore was arguing with Gideon, who was next to her. They stopped when it gotten silent and looked in our direction.

"Everyone take your seats," Leonore commanded as the doors closed with a loud bang behind my group. "Asha, can you come up to the stage please?"

Feeling eyes everywhere on me, I took a calming deep breath before I walked towards the stage. I saw encouraging smiles from Ophir and Keziah as I walked past them. It helped me when I heard some growling, whispers, murmurs, and a few not so kind words. I didn't let it bother me even though I took note of a few things that I heard from a few gargoyles. I refused to look at any of them, knowing that I would not get the friendliest of looks. It would be nerve wracking for everyone else but I was used to it and refuse my emotions to control me in an unfamiliar place. I stopped when I reached to the front of the stage and looked up at Leonore with a question in my eyes of if I should go up on the stage or not.

"Come up here, please Asha," Leonore smiled in understanding while extending her hand to help me up.

"Your Majesty," Gideon warned in a low voice.

"Gideon, she is not going to hurt me," She growled. "If she had any intentions to hurt me, she would have done so when I touched her earlier."

"Your Majesty, out of no disrespect towards you," I interrupted before Gideon said anything. "It will be wiser for me to take the stairs since I know that Gideon is not the only one who doesn't trust me, no matter how friendly my intentions are."

Gideon frowned at me due to me how I said his name. I Leonore also frowned due to the fact that I was right but didn't argue with me. She nodded and I went towards the stairs to climb. Even though there was chairs, I stayed standing upright when I got close to Leonore but kept a respectful distance from her. Once she saw that I was refusing to move closer despite her gentle persuasion, Leonore signed before moving to the center of the stage to speak with her Gargoyles as Gideon watched me like he was prepared for me to make a careless move.

"My fellow gargoyles and allies, we are gathered here today to discuss the happenings of last night as many you have requested," Leonore said calmly but with strong authority. "Last night, many strange things have happened and left us with many questions that need answers. First, unnatural storms occurred from a small earth quake to powerful thunderstorm. Then, we all heard ghostly howls of wolves in the distance some time later. Once a small group looked outside, they saw the flames of demons being descended in the distance. Since demons were involved, this group went out to investigate and descend any demons spotted within the area after a chimney to a building fell down."

"Adam, who was a part of the small group, noticed that someone," Leonore gestured towards me, "was running towards our home with a heavy backpack. Thinking she was a demon, Adam chased her. Soon we all try to capture her after she gave Terra some information and her name, which is Asha. Then demons entered our home and called her a human, shocking nearly all of us. Soon we discover that she is not 100% human when Asha descended demons without sacramental weapons of the gargoyle order. Once the battle was done, at least in my eyes, it looked like she was going to surrender to us without difficulty until Gideon knocked her out. Now, we all have questions for her and by looks of it, she has questions for us. For now, Asha, can you tell us your side of your story?"

"Where should I start?" I asked.

"You can start by telling us your full name, age, and what you were doing before the demons summoned you," She replied patiently.

"My name is Asha Greene and I am 28 years old. I was at home in my bedroom, preparing to go into my storm shelter to ride out an unusual thunderstorm. By the time that I was done preparing my backpack, the storm created a sinkhole in my bedroom. Before long, I sucked into it and realized it was a portal to transport me somewhere else. I honestly did not know where I was being transported until I landed in a strange room with four demons surrounding me outside of a summoning circle," I replied.

"I assumed that you used your spiritual gifts to help you to get out of your situation, correct?" Leonore carefully asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"How long did you know that you were a spiritually gifted human?" I heard someone asked from the audience.

With a nod from Leonore, I turned to the audience to reply, "Since I was four years old."

There was a moment of pause before someone else spoke up, "Based on what we saw last night, we assumed that you were trained in multiple fields. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I learned most of my combat training and weapons trained from the police academy when I was learning to be an FBI. I learned some of my spiritual gifts from my father and the rest of them from animal spirits," I replied even though I lied a part of my answer.

Unfortunately someone noticed and it was Gideon with his hard voice, "You are lying about your combat training and weapon training. Why?"

I turned to him, meeting his cold stare with my serious one as I replied, "Let's say I have old enemies from my world and they like to see me dead. Even though I don't know if they followed me here or not, I still can't share everything with you because I would not the only one who would be endangered if I share too much."

"Please, I doubt that they know that you went missing already and knows where you are," He stated.

I got angry to point of almost seeing red and he took a step back from feeling the strong emotion. In fact, everyone slightly shifted away from me when they felt the change of the atmosphere. A sudden sound of thunder was heard and it vibrated the cathedral. One thing that I always struggled with as a spiritually gifted person, keeping my emotions under control or something bad will happen at times. I tried to calm myself and got my emotions out of the weather before I replied. Everyone heard the barely controlled rage in my voice, "Last time that was said, it cost my late husband's life eight years ago."

A deeper silence fell amongst everyone as Gideon and I stared at each other for a bit. Gideon looked away from our staring contest, feeling somewhat ashamed for bringing up a sensitive subject. However, I knew it wouldn't be the last time that we will butt heads. I took a deep breath to calm down before looking to the audience. Everyone was either bowing their heads or looking away in shame. Keziah, Ophir, Adam, Terra and Leonore were the only ones who didn't duck their heads in shame.

Terra stood up from her seat and asked, "Are you a real FBI agent?"

"In my world yes," I answered.

"You keep saying 'my world' like it is separate from ours and you also knew some of our names. How?" she replied, without missing a beat.

"I will honest and say that you are not going to like what I am about to say in response to that question. So are you sure that you want me to answer that?" I responded.

"Yes," she answered as everyone looked up to hear my answer.

"Well, if you try to look me up in this world, you will see that there will be no records of me in this world. I know most of your names due to a fictional movie that I have watched in my world," I explained.

Gideon snorted and shouted in disbelief, "Does this look fictional to you?"

I looked at him dead in the eyes and said "No, it doesn't since you proved it by hitting me on the head. Another reason is that you, Keziah, and Ophir are still here, not ascended to be stuck in Heaven like the movie implied."

Everyone's faces had the look of severe shock. They all read the same message in their eyes: 'how does she know about that?' Leonore was the first to recover and asked, "Tell us about this movie."

I went into detail about the movie. Gideon was badly pacing with an unreadable expression on his face. Leonore listened intently to what I was saying. Terra, Adam, Ophir, and Keziah all looked at each other, knowing that I was protecting them when I omitted the part about Keziah telling Adam about her crush on Ophir and love is forbidden within the order. If they were willingly to protect and defend me from their own kind, the least I could do is return the favor. Plus, I needed some people to trust in this world or I would go bananas in trying to keep my sanity with multiple characters who didn't like me. There was a pause by the time I was finished like people were considering what to say carefully. Leonore and Gideon both looked at me with strange expressions.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Everything that you just told us. All of it happened here," Leonore responded.

It was my turn to be in shock, "Then how…"

"Ophir, Keziah, and Gideon are here?" Leonore finished with a slightly sad expression. "That is a question that Gideon doesn't have an answer to besides that he will know in time. Ophir and Keziah do have answers but they said that they were ordered by Archangel Michael to not say anything until a certain time."

I couldn't help but look at the two in question, raising an eyebrow and asked, "When will that time be?"

They both shrugged and smiled a secret smile before responding in stereo, "Soon."

I felt Gideon's glare before I heard him spoke in a harsh voice, "When you two came back, it was 'not yet.' Now that she is here, you are suddenly saying soon."

"Gideon," Leonore warned.

Gideon ignore her and nearly stomped his way towards me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt about to order me to answer whatever question or demand he had. Before he could, he grunted and quickly let me go as if something deeply pained him. Everyone looked at him weird.

"What was that?" He shouted as he looked at his scorched hands that were already healing.

"I wear an amulet that doesn't like anyone but me or anyone who I trust touching it," I answered, wondering if the ability to heal himself was new or not.

He looked at me weird. I sighed and went to grab the gold chain of my amulet out of my shirt. The amulet was ovular in shape. The metal base was golden in color and it had a sapphire gem right in the center of it. On the back of the amulet, there was Arabic writing. I knew what it meant but if asked, I was only allowed to use the rough translation. The true translation had a lot of power behind it and it is a power that shouldn't be abused.

"An ancient object with ancient powers," Leonore said in a surprised tone when she felt the amulet's power. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from my father who received it as a gift from a friend," I replied.

She looked like she wanted to know more by the way I said friend. With one look at me though, she knew that I had another secret that I wish to keep hidden. Even though I feel like that I could trust people here, I needed to make sure that there are no bugs around. Plus, it was too early yet when most people's feelings about me are uncertain. Am I making them trust me less by keeping secrets from them? Yes, but they understand that I have people to protect. At least, I hope that they understand after telling them slightly how my late husband passed away. I put away my amulet back under my shirt as Leonore asked Terra to bring my backpack. Adam followed her to protect her in case anyone decided to be an idiot. Once Terra was close to Leonore, Terra put my backpack on the floor and opened it. Adam was behind her but was looking at Gideon. Gideon glared at him. Feeling the deep and very bad tension between them from where I was standing, I could guess that they are not exactly friendly towards each other. Then again, I don't blame them after what happened between them during the movie. Terra handed one of the gold books to Leonore. Leonore looked at the book in deep respect and sadness since it used for something that the book wasn't meant for.

"Back to the subject at hand, Asha retrieved this book and two others like it. She handed them to us and told us that she summoned through a spell mentioned in the books. We also heard that the demons were actually trying to summon Prince Naberius but failed. I am unsure why these books would summon someone like Asha here since these books can actually summon any creature like a gargoyle or an Archangel," Leonore stated.

"I apologize for interrupting but I have a theory," I interrupted.

Everyone looked at me with shock, curious expressions. Recovering, Leonore gently commanded, "Tell us your theory, please."

"Those three books are gold in color and I was able to touch them without being shocked or burned by them. This allows me to conclude that these books are really meant for good intentions, not evil," I explained.

"If that is so, then wouldn't it be impossible to summon a human from another world?" Terra asked, joining in the conversation. "Plus, three seems an odd number to me to summon anything."

I slightly grinned at her observation before continuing, "That is because I was not able to grab all the books."

Everyone's eyes widen while Adam and Gideon broke their stare contest to look at me. Adam asked, "There's more?"

"At least one more that I know about," I replied.

"Then why didn't you bring it?" Gideon angrily asked.

"Would you let Asha talk? It sounds like she has more to say, but you like to keep interrupting her and be rude to her," Adam argued even though it came out a bit harshly.

"He has a point," I said as I gestured towards Adam.

"I will show you a point," Gideon bitterly said before charging after me.

Without stopping to think why, I quickly moved out of his way. He turned and was about to grab me when Adam tackled him. It caused them to fall off the stage. Then a battle started between them and it seemed no one dared to stop them even though I saw multiple worried glances throughout the crowd. As people moved out of the way, I saw a few expressions that clearly said 'not again.'

_Well, looks like I have to be the brave soul to stop them, but first…_ I thought bitterly to myself as I walked towards Leonore.

"Even though I have many questions about what just happened, most important one is why no one stopping them?" I asked in a somewhat harsh voice.

Luckily Leonore didn't take my tone to heart as she quickly responded, "No one is as strong as Gideon or Adam. Adam listens to me or Terra, but it depends on the situation. This one, he may or may not listen to us. Gideon listens to no one when he is like this."

"Leonore, I would like to try to stop them. Since Gideon is a gargoyle, a creature of good, I need permission from you or Archangel Michael in case I need to fight back," I responded.

Leonore frowned as she asked, "Why do you need permission?"

"Because I am not allow to fight or harm any creature of good unless I am permitted to do so by either the leader or creator of that creature," I explained.

"No kill in that statement?" She asked shocked as Adam and Gideon continued fighting without really landing serious hits to each other yet.

"I am never allowed to kill a spiritual or supernatural creature of good, even with permission. My powers won't allow me," I said as we heard a roar and some curse words from the fight. "I hope you have an answer for me because that fight sounds like it is becoming deadly."

"You have both mine and Archangel Michael's permission," she responded after a minute.

I didn't waste time after that. I turned away from her to face the battle between Gideon and Adam. It was getting bad. Adam was turning to defend himself against Gideon, who was in his gargoyle form. If I remember right in the movie, Adam had trouble with fighting Gideon in his gargoyle form. It was only without his soul that Adam was able to win that fight. Now that Adam has a soul, I knew who the winner will be if something isn't done. I grabbed the ice pack from my pocket. Hoping that I would have enough spiritual energy to get through this, I froze just the outside of the ice pack with my spiritual powers. I raised my arm in throwing position, waiting for the right moment. I heard footsteps of Leonore moving away from me, as if she knew what I was planning to do and didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. I was secretly glad because I don't want her to be hurt just in case that I don't succeed. The moment of opportunity was given to me when Gideon tackled Adam to the floor and slightly sat up in order to deliver a punch. Before Gideon even lift his arm, I threw the ice pack at the back of his head. The ice pack broke when it made contact with his head, causing the cold gel that was inside the ice pack to spill all over him and slightly drip onto Adam.

Gideon froze before turning to look me. If you think his cold stare was scary in human form, his deadly glare in his gargoyle form was scarier. A few people screamed as Gideon took flight and began to charge towards me at full speed. I heard many people telling at me to move, watch out, get out of the way, or say that I was insane. Even though I felt myself becoming weaker as I call upon what was left of my spiritual powers for the day, I stood there motionless, expressionless while waiting for a certain effect to happen. Within ten feet from me, Gideon suddenly slowed down. Judging by the widening of his eyes in shock and confusion, you can tell he was not doing it on purpose and that something else was involved. When he got close enough, I grabbed onto his arm and pulled myself up. While he was forced to move in slow motion by a power that he didn't knew about yet in his effort to grab me, I climbed onto his back to go in-between his wings and touched the vulnerable spot that gargoyles seem to have on their back when a demon ascends them.

Pouring my spiritual energy from my hand into the spot while hanging on for dear life, I pressed hard to allow my spiritual energy to get into Gideon's soul to find the source that allows him to transform. Finding it and grabbing it with my spiritual energy, I turned my hand violently to the left and that is when Gideon transformed back into his human form, causing us to fall onto the stage floor. Luckily, we weren't that high off of the ground or we both would have gotten hurt. Once I got up off of him, he rolled away several feet away from me. He looked at me, then himself, and me again with a shock expression. He looked away as he tried to transform into a gargoyle. I, on the other hand, was trying to stay upright even though my limbs wanted to collapse badly. I knew that I was going to faint soon from using too much spiritual energy in a weak state.

Gideon looked up at me again with an extremely angry expression on his face as he shouted in a furious voice, "What in the name of God have you done to me?"

"I did a spell that temporaries deactivate your power to transform into a gargoyle," I answered.

"WHAT!" He screamed, "Why you little…"

He tried to come after me again but when he got close, I touched a pressure point on his neck and he was out cold. Everyone had dumbfounded looks or beyond shock expressions on their faces. So much so that everyone seemed to be frozen in their spots. Great, just great. I don't think I am going to get answers anytime soon now. As for help to get home, that is probably not going to happen either. I have to have the worst luck at times. Today, being an example. A few hours ago though technically last night, I solved a case but discovered a death threat from an old enemy in my realm. Then, I was transported here to the world of _I, Frankenstein_ while causing or discovering more problems. I had no idea if I ever will return home now.

Suddenly, I felt a strange but familiar feeling. Strange because it was out of the blue. Familiar because I felt it twice before. The feeling where this realm will become more of a home to me than my own. There are a couple of problems that I thought about before I fainted and fell to the floor. One, no one except for a few are big fans of me. Two, I didn't like the feeling one bit. Three, the feeling scares me to my core especially with him around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I smelt the smoke of burning coals from a fire nearby. I heard men talking and moving around me. Barely clothed, I shivered in the cold desert air of night. I was crying, whimpering out in fear, sadness, and hopelessness. I couldn't see anything due to the blindfold on my head. I was in chains which bound me to a table. I was slightly trying to get out of them, but they were too tight. I also emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted from the day I had. However, my life of peace was over since the men came and destroyed everything. Now, I am somewhere in the middle of the desert far away from the place that I have called home.

"Why did you kill them?" My eight-year-old cried in Arabic. "They have done nothing wrong!"

"Shut up, you little brat," A harsh male voice ordered in Arabic. "They got what they deserved. Now it's your turn to get what you deserved."

I heard the sizzle from a hot branding iron. I pulled at my chains and desperately saying no a bunch of times in Arabic. I thought I heard voices faintly saying Asha. What is an Asha? Why are they talking weirdly and in a different language? I had so many questions, but the constant shouting and people trying to grab me was making me more distressed. I believed that I punched something, but I wasn't sure what

"Hold her down," the harsh male demanded in fast Arabic.

I struggled a bit more, but the strength of ten men holding me down with their weight feeling like it was going to break a few bones, I could barely move.

"Remember that you signed up for this," The harsh male said in Arabic.

Then, I felt the hot branding iron touch my skin and I screamed in horrible pain.

* * *

All of a sudden, a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on me. I jolted out of bed, wide awake, and fell awkwardly to the floor. I looked around, not 100 percent sure where I am. It wasn't until I saw Keziah, Ophir, and Terra running towards me that I started remember everything. I held up my hand to signal them the best that I could for them to wait. Luckily, they understand my shaky signal even though they were deeply concerned. Once I deemed myself okay and not going to attack anyone, I nodded at the trio to come and help me. They rushed in and helped me up onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked me as I sat on the bed. "That sounded like a nightmare."

"More like a bad memory," I muttered, but I knew that they heard me.

"Want to talk about it?" Keziah asked.

I shook my head before looking around. I was in the room that the gargoyles gave me. I was surprised. I half expect to be in a jail cell for what I had done to Gideon. The bed was wet as well as I am. I saw an empty blue bucket rolling towards the middle of the floor, telling me where the water came from. Judging by the washcloths on the dresser, I guess that I got overheated from using my spiritual powers too much. I noticed that Ophir suddenly had a black eye from the last time I was awake.

Remembering my dream, I felt my stomach dropped, "Please tell me that I didn't do that."

"Yes, you did," he answered and then said after seeing my guilty face, "I am okay. I know that you didn't mean it. Plus, I had worse."

I slightly smiled at his spin of my words, slightly feeling better. Then, I heard Adam's heavy footsteps coming towards my room. He paused in my doorway, looking out of breath.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked. "I heard the screams even from the underground dungeons."

"Yes, Asha had a memory dream," Terra answered.

"A memory dream?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"A very realistic dream where you relive a part of your life," I answered. "Why were you in the dungeons?"

"He was keeping an eye on Gideon, who was unconscious until you screamed," I heard Leonore's voice say behind Adam.

Adam moved out of her way. I briefly wondered how she got here so fast until I remembered that Leonore is a gargoyle. I always forget that she can transform into a gargoyle since she doesn't transform much. Judging by the determined look on her face, I knew she wasn't playing games anymore. I also knew that she wasn't happy and there could be plenty of reasons why. But why do I have a feeling that none of them deal with me?

"Adam, Ophir, go to the dungeons and make sure Gideon doesn't escape. Terra, go get some sleep. You need it. Keziah, wait outside of the door with my guards and make sure no one interrupts us," Leonore ordered.

Knowing that she was not playing games, everyone followed her orders and left after giving me one last concerned look. When the door closed, silence filled the room for a moment as Leonore and I looked at each other. She sighed and let her body become more relaxed like she is able to be herself, not pretending to be someone else for her Gargoyles. She picked up the bucket off of the floor to put it on the dresser. Then, she walked to the small living room setup before pausing and turning to me to gesture with her hand to come and sit with her. I sighed and got up, ignoring the pain and stiffness in my limbs. That is when I noticed my backpack on the couch. I guess that someone left it there either by accident or on purpose. I also noticed that something took off my combat boots and put them next to a chair. I walked towards the same chair since it was opposite to the one that Leonore has chosen to sit in and it was close my boots. I sat down, closed my eyes, and took a breath of relief. I didn't know how since I practically have no spiritual energy left, but I knew that she was smiling in understanding.

Leonore asked, "How are you truly feeling?"

"Like anyone should feel after being taken away from their home, running for their life, fighting for their life, and realizing that going home is most likely impossible," I replied with my eyes still closed.

"A challenge, yes. Impossible, no," she countered.

I opened my eyes to look at her and she continued, "It is not impossible because if there is a way to summon you here, there has to be a way to get you back. Yes, we are missing one of the books that got you here. Yes, many of the gargoyles here do not want you to go because they think that you are a spy for the demons. And after what happened between you and Gideon, the most of gargoyles are even wearier of you. Fortunately, there are some who still want to help you the best they can. For now, we need to get some questions out of the way."

I didn't wait for her to ask the question that I knew she was going to ask, "You can forbid me from fighting or harming any gargoyles at any time and my powers will prevent me from doing so."

"Good to know but I don't think I have to forbid you until it is order to protect yourself and my fellow gargoyles," She nonchalantly stated.

"Why did Gideon suddenly wanted to attack me like he did when we were in the auditorium?" I asked, a bit bitterly.

Leonore looked at me, taking in my tone before answering, "Gideon has changed since Adam came along and not for the better. He became bitterer when he came back to this world without a reason why and discovered that Adam as well as a human is living within these walls. As a consequence, he questions many of my actions and now often acts without thinking. When you came last night, he changed again. He was going to kill you last night but something stopped him from hitting you as hard as he could. I saw it in his eyes of him wondering what was causing him to move more slowly. As you laid on the ground almost motionless, Gideon looked at you with a perplexed look on his face before crutching down and moving your hair out of your face. By the time that he touched your pulse, I realized that for a moment I just saw a small part of the man who Gideon used to be before he abruptly got up and walked away."

"Let me guess. Either he doesn't want to be that man anymore or he doesn't like that I bringing out emotions that he has hidden away," I responded.

"More the latter than the former. Before you ask, the fighting between Adam and Gideon is normal. The tension has always been bad between those two. Gideon hating Adam for how he was made and the mistakes Adam had made. While Adam hates Gideon for nearly hurting Terra once after a week that Gideon came back from Heaven. Though I think this last fight was the longest and was going to be the worst if you haven't step in when you did," Leonore stated.

"And I am paying a price for it," I commented.

Leonore slightly smiled before making a comment of her own, "You are not the only one. Gideon is paying a price for his actions. It looks like Ophir paid a price for being not so wise when someone is reliving a memory in their sleep. In fact, I am a bit curious. Do they happen often?"

"No. In fact, this is the first it happened in a long time," I explained. It was true. Last time, I had one was when two months after I met my husband.

"Was the memory about your husband's passing?" She asked.

"No, it was something that happened way before I met him," I replied.

"By your face, I can tell that you somewhat want to talk about it but something is holding you back," Leonore noted. "Just how many enemies do you have?"

"One too many. Most of them are in jail but their followers will probably want revenge on me. I was given a death threat recently," I explained without giving too much away.

Leonore's eyes widen in shock and maybe fear, "Is it one of your enemies or one of their followers?"

"I don't know. I was transported here before I start any investigation work," I replied.

Before she could ask more questions, a knock was sounded on the door. Whoever was on the other side didn't wait for an answer because they opened the door to enter my room. It was Levi and Keziah was behind him. Judging by their faces, they look like that they are not going to deliver the best of news.

"It's Gideon, Your Majesty," Levi said. "Someone helped him escape and now most of the Gargoyles are planning to leave with him if she is really allowed to stay here."

_You got to be kidding me,_ I thought to myself. I rubbed my face with my hands in frustration while Leonore asked what happened to Adam and Ophir. Not hearing the answer, I got up after putting on my combat boots and went towards my backpack. I felt some eyes watching me as I opened it. I noticed that the books were gone. I assume that Leonore took them and put them somewhere safe for now. I noticed that all of my weapons were in there, surprised that they weren't damaged or destroyed.

"What are you doing?" Leonore asked in a raised voice as I took out my weapons and briefcase.

"Well, I can't have these on me when walking around in a world where there are no records of me now, can I?" I rhetorically asked as I put my gun, ammo for gun, and machete in my brief case.

"This isn't a joke. You can't go out there in your current condition," She shouted as I closed my briefcase.

"Indeed, you can easily die in your condition," Levi said with almost no emotion as I zipped up my backpack without putting my briefcase in it.

I was silent as I put my dagger in its sheath on my belt and my pocket knife in my pants pocket. They were wrong. I felt better than previously and I didn't know why. After shrugging on my backpack and adjusting it, I walked past the group. I heard protests behind me but I ignored what was said. I felt other gargoyles listening and looking from the side hallways as I traveled the now familiar trail to the open room near the entrance.

I heard fighting from the enclosed hallway that lead to the open hallway one floor above the open room. I broke out into a run, ignoring the people calling out my name behind me. I stopped at the railing, putting my hands before slightly leaning over to see what is going on. Adam and Gideon were going at each other again. Then, I saw a few people in their gargoyle forms fighting. I am guessing one of them was Ophir based on the fighting style. I felt people behind me and I turned to see everyone, expect for Leonore's two guards, from my room has followed me. I walked towards Keziah and handing her my briefcase. She grabbed it with a puzzled look on her face.

"I want you to guard it and keep it safe," I explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"One thing, I noticed about you. Most people underestimate you expect for a few. Due to that, you are not the most secret sharing person in the world. So I trust that you will hide it and guard it well," I responded.

Keziah looked behind me to make eye contact with Leonore to make it was okay with her. I guess that answer was yes since Keziah broke eye contact with her and nodded. I turned to the fighting once again, wondering how to stop it. I couldn't use my rope, knowing that the gargoyles could easily cut it. The destroyed curtain that I slipped down when I first came here was my clue to not to try rope as well as the forgotten chain that was hanging near me. The chain reminded me why I was weaker than normal last time that I was awake. Chains and I had a love and hate relationship. Now, I know why I felt better now after sleeping who knows how long in bed that was made out of love. Having water dumped on me also helped since I can use the elements to help me regain my spiritual energy. In fact, my clothes and hair should still wet from that but everything about me was dry.

I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Levi, slightly moving out of his way. I raised an eyebrow at him when he got up on the railing and held out a hand out to me. I must be dreaming, one of Gideon's most trusted lieutenant is helping me. I was confused on one thing, "why?"

He put down his hand to look at the fight and then me before answering, "As much I am loyal to Gideon, seeing him like this even makes me question him. He has changed and he needs a wake-up call. Even though I don't fully trust you, I saw that you got through to him twice and that you are not in this for yourself. He needs to see that. Maybe if he saw one of the few people who he still fully trusts with you, he will listen to whatever you have to say without difficultly."

He offered his hand to me again. I had a small grin that I hoped that wasn't noticeable as I went to grab it. He helped me up onto the railing before asking, "Do I need to tell you the plan?"

"You are going to deal with Ophir and whoever is fighting him while I deal with Adam and Gideon. The only thing that I am unsure of is how we are going to make sure no one gets involved because they think that I am attacking you," I replied.

"Easy, use your powers which I know are back," he offered as he crotched down to let me get on his back.

After making sure his robe that transform into wings were not underneath me, I asked with an eyebrow raised, "And you know this how?"

"Your eyes. They become dull when you are too weak to use them but bright when you are using them. Right now, they are bright but they look like they are brewing like a pending storm building up energy," He noted, then frowned like he remembered something that he didn't like. "Just promise me that you won't do to me like whatever you did to Gideon."

"As long as you don't act like how Gideon is currently acting," I countered.

Levi grinned so broadly at my statement that it caught me off guard enough that I was almost unprepared when he decided to jump. Luckily, I caught myself and adjusted myself while he transformed in mid-air to make sure that he had no problems. I heard many gasps from the gargoyles around the room. Spying plants in a few corners around the room, I knew what to do.

_Mother Nature, hear my call for help and allow the plants in here to come alive to stop anyone with the wrong assumption that I am going to hurt Levi,_ I prayed.

For a moment, I was worried that she didn't hear me and that Levi was wrong when a few gargoyles transformed tried to come after us. Then a vine struck out to grab the gargoyles, imprisoning them in mid-air. The vines grew or shrunk when the gargoyles transform back and forth. Levi tackled the gargoyle who was fighting Ophir. Once he was over a location near Gideon and Adam, I dropped down quickly and landed on my feet before running towards the duo. Adam saw me first. With widened eyes, he tried get out of my way. Gideon, however, got angry that Adam was giving up so soon. He refused to let Adam leave by going to grab him. Before he did, I grabbed Gideon with both hands from behind and pulled him away from Adam before slightly throwing him away from me. The motion allowed me to see his shocked, confused face. As Gideon turned around, Levi and Ophir transformed as they landed near me to protect me. I didn't know which emotion was bigger on Gideon's face, surprise or betrayal.

"Levi, what is the meaning of this? Get away from her. She is nothing but trouble," Gideon shouted, venom in his voice, before pointing at me. "You, what did you do to him?"

"She has done nothing to me. I am doing this on my own free will and loyalty to the real Gideon who I know is still in there somewhere," Levi replied for me. "As your most trusted lieutenant, please listen to Asha without a problem."

Gideon looked a little lost for words. That was when I saw the internal battle within his eyes. I understand it in a way because I was there myself when my husband passed away and I lost my unborn baby. It took me a while to get back into the way of life. I can see the hope for a positive change in Gideon since I did see a good side to him in the movie after watching it a few times. However, I know the bad side of Gideon is stronger and I always wondered why he was allowed to ascend to Heaven besides the reason being that he is a Gargoyle.

Levi gently elbowed me to move forward to encourage me to talk some sense into Gideon. This doesn't go unnoticed by Gideon. His eyes darken a little but I didn't know if it was because of Levi or me.

I sighed, "Gideon… Actually this goes out to everyone here. I know that many of you are mad about me being here and the stuff that I am able to do. However, it does not give any of you the right to act like monsters instead of the Gargoyles that Archangel Michael made you to be. It seems to me that many of you have lost their way of who they are while serving the purpose that they were created for. In fact, I heard some of you talk badly about not only Leonore but also your creator."

The last statement made Gideon angrier as he asked, "Who?"

As much I wanted to, I didn't smile at seeing the good side of Gideon slightly appearing. The Gideon who was protective of his Queen and loyal to her instead of against her. The Gideon who was a caring but firm commander of every Gargoyle warrior here and would mourn for them if they ascend.

I shrugged, "I do not know their names nor what they look like since I heard the sayings as I passed by them in the auditorium. But the real question is who do you think they learned the behavior from?"

Gideon paled but I continued, "Yes, you Gideon. You still are a commander to many gargoyles here which means they will follow whatever examples that you set. I know that you are confused about why you are back. However, it gives you no right to disrespect everyone without reason. As for everyone else, be smarter when you see that something is off in someone who you respect and give them the space they need to heal or figure things out. Think before you act."

I started walking but I was stopped by Ophir when he grabbed my arm. I turned my head to look at him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Leaving," I answered.

"By the looks of your eyes, I know what you are going to do. You are going to get the fourth book. Please, don't do this. You already went through so much. You don't have to prove anything to them. They are just afraid of the unknown," Ophir said.

"I know that," I gently deadpanned.

"Then why?"

I asked in a serious raised voice, "What choice do I have?"

I felt a different type of silence everywhere in the cathedral in my bones as I continued talking, "If I stay, I put Leonore endangered to any demon that may come due to little protection around here if everyone is serious about leaving for me staying. I also put anyone else here in endanger, who decides to stay for trusting me for whatever reason they have."

"You're not doing this for yourself?" A gargoyle trapped in one of the vines asked in a shocked voice.

I looked at the gargoyle in question and saw that he didn't mean to let the statement slip by his face. That told me that his shock was real.

"I am never in anything for mainly myself. I was taken from my world when an old global threat came back mysteriously after ten years like their punishment meant nothing and spent those years preparing for their return. How would you feel if Naberius suddenly came back without a clue until he decides to show himself but this time, he is probably stronger than ever?" I explained.

Gideon was the one brave, well stupid enough to argue against me, "So you assume that we will help you…"

"I am no longer assuming and I am no longer going to ask for your help since asking caused a violent uprising for no reason," I interrupted. "I tried to come as peacefully as I could, explain my story without putting anyone I care about endangered in case my enemies have followed me, and look where it got me. Nowhere expect pain and forever stuck here while my world has to deal a very dangerous global threat."

"Then why weren't they killed for their crimes if they were so dangerous?" Gideon angrily asked.

"He was killed," I answered, then saw a question in his eyes. "I saw it happen right in front of me."

"Then how…."

"Is he back?" I finished for Gideon. "I don't know since I got transported here when he left behind a few clues at crime case that I was a part of. Now, I will never know and I hope that people in my world can catch the old threat a lot quicker than the first time. If that is all, I am just going to get the last book, come back to drop it off, leave, and never return."

Gideon's eyes narrowed, "How can we know that this is not a trick and that you will keep your promise?"

"I thought you would never ask," I amused.

Gideon gave me blank look like I wasn't that funny. I ignored him while I took out my dagger and it made a few gargoyles get ready to fight. I rolled my eyes as I took off my amulet. I saw a few eyes look at in confusion and mild shock as I wrapped my amulet tightly around the blade of the dagger.

_Behave yourself, I shall return to get you,_ I told the amulet with my thoughts as I finished wrapping it.

_I will behave myself as long as they don't try to touch me. Just hurry back. I don't really like anyone here," _The ancient male voice within the amulet disgruntling said as I look towards the ceiling of the open room, which was four stories high.

I lifted a corner of my mouth in a small smile, _You don't like anyone in general._

_Not exactly true,_ the male voice answered as I found a perfect spot in the ceiling.

_Ready?_ I asked the male voice.

_Throw away_ the male voice replied in a bored tone.

Angling my body to the correct position, I transferred some of my spiritual energy into my dagger. Moving fast, I threw my dagger towards the center of the ceiling where it is near a metal structure. Instead of bouncing off, half of my dagger's blade went into the ceiling to become stuck within and unmovable. I heard many gasps like they almost knew why I did it.

"As all of you know, that amulet is very important to me which means I return for it when I successfully bring back the book," I announced. "I do not know how long it will take me because I will need special items to help me handle the book better in order for its evilness to not hurt anyone and purify the evil summoning circle so it doesn't cause trouble for anyone who decides to wash it away."

I started walking past Gideon. He looked like he wanted to stop me but something changed his mind. Then Leonore's white gargoyle flew and landed in front of me, transforming into her human self. Her hands were closed around a wooden box. She offered the box to me and said, "Even though I don't like for you to leave, I cannot stop you nor convince you to stay. However, I want you to take this. The items inside will help you."

I took the box and opened the lid to look inside. I saw a bottle of Holy Water, herbs bundled together to be used for smudging, five miniature crosses of the Gargoyle Order, six candles with the cross of the Gargoyle on them, a container of sea salt, and the most interesting item of all: a small but long silver chain made of crosses of the Gargoyle Order.

"Thank you" I said as I closed the lid.

She sadly smirked in appreciation as I took off my backpack and set it on the floor. I opened, grabbed some of my rope from my climbing equipment, and tied it around the box before putting the box in my backpack. That was when I noticed my badge as well as my cell phone was missing and my wallet had $10,000 in cash. The cash was not mine and I never had to carry more than $600 in a long time. I also found a new pair of keys, which were also not mine.

Then, I saw a note from Terra saying: 'I have your badge, id, cash, cell phone, and credit cards. They are safe and sound with me. I don't want you to get in trouble with the police here. In return, I gave you some of my cash money. Please do spend it for what you need. I have more than enough thanks to working at the Wessex Institute. I will refuse any money that you try to return or try to repay. The key is to an apartment nearby that Adam and I use once in a while to get away from the Gargoyles but since we don't need it or use it often, we figured give it to you to use. We would give you the address but there are too many eyes and ears. Something tells me though that you will find it without a problem. –Terra'

I sighed in defeat and vaguely wondered how Terra knew that I was going to leave. After I zipped up my backpack, I felt someone come behind me. I turned to see Adam, offering me his coat.

"It's not much use against the rain but it will keep you warm," He said as I took his coat and put it on.

"A little big on me but it will do. Thank you," I said as I zipped up the jacket.

He smiled as he went to grab my backpack off of the floor and help me put it on despite my small protests. After I was ready, I walked towards the doors with Adam following me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as I put my hands on the door.

"Yes," I answered.

I opened the doors to see a very dense fog covering the city. With this dense of a fog, most people cannot even see two feet in front of them. I could see miles away. Before Adam tried to stop me from going out in this weather, I was already out of range for him to grab and quickly was out of his sight. Once I far enough away from the cathedral, I asked Mother Nature to release the Gargoyles trapped in the vines. I felt mini earthquakes from the few Gargoyles landing on the floor and knew that a few of them didn't transform in time to fly to prevent from crashing. Even though I knew where the evil book was, I was still missing some stuff and decided to go check out the city first.

* * *

Even though I knew where the evil book was, I was still missing some stuff and decided to go check out the city first. The fog cleared up a lot by the time that I hit the major busy streets of the city and was reminded why I always hated city life. The awful polluted air, loud car horns, people rushing by without looking, sounds of construction, and being trapped with tons of people in enclosed space that feels like an unnaturally made prison. Since I am also a strong spiritual person, it was a bit harder to keep my powers to myself and not let anyone's aura affect me. Unfortunately, this street is going to become my temporary home according to the piece of paper that I found in Adam's coat pocket. On the piece of paper were numbers that look like longitude and latitude numbers. I wondered how Terra would know that I could understand it. Then again, I had a compass and a weather radio on me both of which can tell me the longitude and latitude of a location.

The location in question was a small two story café and library shop in the middle of the city called 'Spring Books and Coffee.' I couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the name of spring in a town that I am sure is dark all the time no matter the weather. I opened the door, causing a little bell to ring. I walked in and closed the door behind me. It was quiet expect for the machines for making stuff like drinks as well as food and the quiet conversations of people in the café. It was bigger and warmer than I expected. The design was warm, not too bright, and colorful like spring. The library next to the café had a decent selection of books. I saw different types of plants and crystals as decorations. Behind the counter was a fit elderly woman who looked warm and happy despite everything going on outside. Her name tag said her name was Hazel. The name fits with her hazel eyes.

"Well, you look like you could use a cup of Earl Grey tea and red raspberry muffin dearie," Hazel said after taking a quick look at me. "Sit down at one of the tables and I will be right over there."

Knowing better than argue against elder, I did as I was told after taking off my backpack and Adam's coat. I put the coat on the back of the chair and kept my backpack close to me even though it was on the floor. As I waited for Hazel, I opened my backpack to grab the pair of keys and look at them closely. I wondered what this place and the keys have in common.

"So you're Asha Greene?" I heard Hazel say in amusement.

"Yes, I am," I replied in a shocked voice. "How did you..."

"Mrs. Terra Frankenstein told me a lot about you yesterday and your current situation," She amused as she placed.

"What has she told you?" I asked, even though I was a bit more curious about the news of Terra's last name.

"She told me that you were an undercover cop who got kidnapped during a case, escaped your kidnappers somehow since most of the details are currently fizzy but discovered that the kidnappers erased all documents that showed that you ever existed in this world," Hazel explained.

_Nice cover story, Terra,_ I thought to myself as I took a bite of the muffin. I moaned very loudly at the flavor, causing a few people to stare at me. Hazel smiled and tried to wave me off as I try to apologize for it. Soon we talked about her business, her family, and what is around the city to check out while I enjoyed my muffin and tea. We paused our conversation when a new costumer came in to order something. Hazel didn't mind since I was new in the city and 'knew' that I was going through a rough time.

Looking at my now empty cup and plate, Hazel said "Follow to your new apartment."

I frowned in confusion, "Shouldn't I pay you first for the muffin and tea?"

"For you, it's free," she said and before I could argue, she continued, "It's for free because you are filling up an empty apartment that is barely used by Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein. Plus, you are a good, watchful listener who respects boundaries. Also, I already know that Terra gave you some of her money to spend until you find a job. I want you to save it for clothes or a laptop or a cell phone since you don't have much right now."

Without further argument, I grabbed my stuff and followed Hazel around to the right side of the building to a door. I got out my keys out of my left pocket and gave them to Hazel when she mentioned for them with her hands.

"You're good at reading body language too. I have to tell my son and daughter-in-law about you. They are both cops at a local police station," before I could say anything, she lifted up one key, "this key will unlock this door. The second key will open the apartment door at the top of the stairs. I would love to show you around but I have to get back to work. From what Terra tells me, you are good at figuring things out."

Before I could get words out of my mouth, she disappeared around the counter. For a moment, I wondered why she didn't have co-workers to help her out. Probably like me, she likes to work alone. Knowing better than to get close to anyone here until I knew it was as safe as it can be for me, I went to finally unlock the first door and entered it before closing and locking it behind me. I walked up the stairs and did the same thing with the apartment door. For a small apartment, it was quite spacious. I standing in the doorway near the apartment, admiring the open floor plan of the dining, room, kitchen, and living room. Even without the lights being on, the colors of the apartment reminded me of a cottage but with more of a spring feel. It helped the furniture by muting the colors down without taking away the spring feel. Before I go check out the rest of my new place of living, I took off my boots and socks to start energy connection current. I placed my backpack to the side of the apartment door and place Adam's jacket on top of it. Then I started walking towards the center of the open floor plan. Once I reached it, I crotched down to touch the floor with my palms of my hands. I closed my eyes and summoned my spiritual energy to transfer it to the floor. I let it flow and surge throughout the building, connecting with energy within and hearing the voices of ghosts.

"Spirits of this world, hear the words that I am about to say for they are true," My voice sounded wiser, older, gentle but firm, and a bit echoing whenever I did spells. "Since I am going to live in this place for a good amount time, you all shall listen to my rules and we shall get along. May shall this place be protected from all evil, human or not. May shall this place be unwelcomed to the ones who plan to harm anyone who visits, works, or lives here. May only all things good and light may enter here. As I have commanded."

I felt the building pulse and some resistance from a few spirits who are on the fence. However, as soon as they felt my power would mean them no harm as long they mean no harm, they back off. Without taking my hands off of the floor and opening my eyes, I laid down on the floor.

"Now, I have a question," I continued in a warmer voice. "Can you show me what your world looks like, including the mountain ranges that surround this place?"

Just like that, I was shown everything. The caves, rivers, forests, docks, and every room of every building. By being given spiritual map, I didn't need a regular one. I memorized every nook and cranny of this world through the eyes of the ghosts. This world was both similar and different to my own.

"Thank you," I said. "Now, I will leave you be as promised."

I withdraw my energy and got up to go to bed, deciding I need a few moments to myself to let everything sink in before I do anything. There were a few things that I did notice though on my spiritual journey, scoping out this world. It was the fact that I am alone with no family, no friends, and definitely no enemies from my world. Only my powers, spirit guides, and an ancient artifact with an ancient being inside followed me here. The feeling that came after realizing the fact that I may never see anyone I care about again and knowing that they are endangered was unsettling, causing me to cry for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! I will apologize for taking a little longer with this chapter. I was kept busy with final projects, final exams, and other final assignments for the end of spring 2015 college semester. That gave me not a lot of time to work on this chapter. After the exams, my brain was dead tired of thinking and my right arm was tired of writing and typing stuff. So I took a break from everything that dealt with writing. I did house and yard work during my break from writing. However, my right arm was still acting up. This resulted in going to an arm specialist and was diagnosed Cubital Tunnel Syndrome. This means that whenever I bend my elbow, I am pitching a nerve that causes numbness, abnormal sensations like tingling, pain, weakness, and sometimes severe swelling. These symptoms can affect these areas of the arm: elbow, forearm, wrist, ring finger, and pinky finger. How in the world did this happen? Long story short, an old injury that was never fully healed right about 9 years ago. After some tears and following many of the doctor's orders, I was given a sign to continue this all thanks to a fortune cookie saying "Create your own stage. Your audience awaits."**

**Now onto Chapter 4 and see what is going with Asha. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After crying for a few hours, I went to grab my backpack and brought it to the bedroom. Not knowing if Terra, Adam, or Hazel had a spare key, I closed the bedroom door and turned on the lights where needed. I opened my backpack and grabbed a new pair of clothes to set them on the bed. I went to the bathroom and found towels in the enclosed tall cabinet next to the sink. I also found a new shampoo bottle, a new hair brush with the tag still on it, and a bar of soap in its sealed box underneath the sink cabinet. I took off my dirty clothes after turning on the shower. When the water was at a comfortable temperature, I jumped in the shower. I closed my eyes to the relief of water touching my body with its magical, life-giving song. I slowly cleaned myself, letting the water wash away the rough past few days with its calming touch. Once I was done, I turned off the water and dried myself while being careful with my scars. I noticed that the mirror fogged up and I was glad. I was not in the best of moods to be reminded more of my past with the scars that cover my body.

I got dressed in new clothes and let my hair dry the way it is since I hate hairbrushes. I put away the rest of my clean clothes in the dresser in the bedroom. Remembering something from my spiritual journey, I opened the third drawer and grabbed the sealed file envelope that had my name written on it. I can only guess that Adam or Terra left put it there. Based on the handwriting, I would say it was Terra. I opened the envelope to see a cellphone, an order that says that I have a top of the line laptop being delivered in three days, a list of job offerings that didn't require much paperwork, and then a note with a picture attached to it. I suddenly started shaking as I read the note: 'Now, I understand why you are holding back secrets. Based on what I have seen, some people hurt you very badly. One day, however, you have to tell us how exactly you got these scars and how you are walking or even alive. Only Ophir, Keziah, Adam, and I know about them. We will keep it secret until you are ready to tell people for yourself. We discovered them when taking off your boots and your shirt decided to shift. Please forgive us if we upset you in any way. –Terra'

I closed my eyes in order to calm my shaking body. With my eyes closed, I shifted the note behind the picture and walked backward to the bed to lay on it. Taking a very deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes to look at the picture. The picture was me unconscious on the bed, slightly laying on my right side. My socks were removed to the side of the bed. My pants legs were rolled up to my knees, showing my scars that I have gained from a spiked whip many years ago. The scars were nearly healed almost but still very noticeable due to the holes from the spikes on the whip. My shirt had shifted in two places. The collar of the shirt has shifted down to show the top half of a bullet wound that is near my heart. The bottom of my shirt shifted up. I felt my eyes prickle with tears at being reminded of how I lost my unborn child as well as probably never to be able to produce children again. Even though I only saw part of the two knife wounds that appear above my pants line in the photo, I subconsciously shifted my hand to my abdomen to touch those two knife wounds all the way and the three others that are covered. All of them are near my uterus. Even though I was glad that they didn't tell people, held back from looking for more scars, didn't ask about them at a questionable time and knew that they didn't mean to upset me, I still curled up in a ball and cried at being a failure of not protecting my new family from my enemies. The pain was still raw even though I received those knife scars and the bullet wound eight years ago.

Suddenly, there was buzzing sound. I stopped crying and looked around. I was a bit confused, not sure where the sound came from. I looked out the window to realize that my crying cause the weather to rain. _Oops_, I thought to myself. The buzzing noise happened again and I realized that it was echoing throughout the apartment. There is only one explanation for it: the doorbell for the apartment. I got up, dried my eyes, hide the photo as well as the note in the envelope, put the envelope back in the drawer, and grabbed my new cellphone before going to open the doors. The doorbell buzzed again as I was halfway down the stairs.

"I'm coming, wait a minute," I said as I unlocked the door.

I heard a familiar laugh, knowing it belonged to Hazel. I smiled at her when I finally opened the door. She smiled back as she looked me over, "I see that you have cleaned up. Go get your shoes and come to my café. There is someone who I want you to meet."

Before I could respond, she walked away. I guess that she didn't want me to say no. I shook my head at her with a smile on my face. I went inside to grab my combat boots and Adam's coat to put them on. I put my pocket knife, keys, wallet, and new cell phone in the one of the coat's pockets. Before I headed out, I grabbed the envelope again and took out the picture of me that showed my scars as well as Terra's note. I grabbed my cigarette lighter from my backpack and went to the empty fireplace unit in my apartment. As soon as I struck a flame from the lighter, I allow the photo and note to hover over the flame until they started to catch on fire. Then, I put the slow burning items in the fireplace and watched them turn into ash before a wind drift came through to suck the ashes up the chimney towards the sky.

Satisfied, I turned off the lights and locked up the apartment. I burned the photo and note for a good reason. I had a feeling that if I didn't, other people will find out and use those items against me for whatever reason. Through the window, I saw only one person in the café. The person was a male with medium brown hair, sitting and drinking a coffee drink at one of the tables. I had a feeling that he is Hazel's son. I didn't expect her to tell him about me so soon and for him to come here so soon. The question was: where was his wife?

He definitely was Hazel's son as he looked up with Hazel's eye color when I entered the café. I guess today was his day off or just got off his shift recently since he was not wearing his cop uniform. Despite his clothes, his facial expression is all cop. I knew what he is doing. He was trying to figure out if I am a threat or not by trying to ask me a lot of questions without showing any emotion. Hazel came out with two roast beef sandwiches and put them on the same table that her son was sitting at. It made me notice the cup of Earl Gray Tea already sitting on the table.

"Asha, please come sit," she said before gesturing, "This is my son, Scott Romano. I would love to stay but I have prepare for the dinner crowd."

I just stared at her retreating form just as I heard a low chuckle. I turned to Scott, who trying to hide a smile by drinking his coffee.

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"More than you know," He said. "Please sit and eat with me, Asha. I would like to ask you some questions."

Without an argument, I walked over and sat down while keeping an eye on Scott.

"Some hesitation but only because you are being cautious," He noted. "From my understanding, you had a rough time. Even though I heard the story from my mother and Terra, I would like to hear it from you. If that is alright?"

"I don't mind but I will tell you that I don't remember much," I answered.

"Try your best," he commented.

Knowing the cover story, I decided to tell him some added details, "I was working on a case undercover in a gang when a rival gang came and attacked. The rival gang kidnapped me and drugged me a lot in order to get me to tell them any information that I know. I don't remember how I escaped but I did. By the time that people found and healed me, any documentation about me was erased. When someone contact my old work place, we said that they never heard of me."

"Undercover?" He sounded shock. "You must have been good if you became an undercover cop."

"I was actually an undercover FBI agent," I corrected. I hoped that telling one truth won't bite me in the butt later on.

Scott blinked a few times before saying, "If you are a FBI agent, shouldn't they have alerted everyone to know that you were missing?"

"They could but it would cost me my life and they probably couldn't risk it since I was one of the best undercover agents that they had in a long time," I explained.

"And now, they don't remember you and you have no documentation to prove otherwise," He stated, pausing to think. "How can I know that you are telling me the truth about being a FBI agent?"

"Are you basically asking me to profile you?" I countered.

"I didn't say those exact words but go ahead," he replied with a tone that said he was not going to be impressed. _Just wait until you hear what I have to say, _I thought to myself.

"You are anywhere from your late 20s to early 30s. You have mother, who is a successful business owner and a very determined women. It probably caused you to follow her example of not giving up on your dreams as a child. It caused you to excel at your education and your job. You must gotten out of work recently since you still have your badge, forgotten to put on your wedding ring, and one gun hidden underneath your pants leg," He looked up in shock when I said something about his gun but I continued, "You also were in rush to go to work since your clothes still have some glitter on them. I am guessing that you and your wife have a young daughter between the ages of seven through nine. Judging by how strong that coffee smells and the dark circles under your eyes, it seems that you had rough couple of weeks but you are doing the best that you can to get through whatever is going on."

"You are not going to guess what my problems are?" Scott asked, trying to not to smile.

"They can be work, family, or something else totally different but I have to watch for more clues. Or you can tell me which I know that you probably won't since you don't know me well enough," I replied.

Scott sat back in disbelieve, "You are good."

I was about to make a comment but he started to rub his hands all over his face. I know that body language anywhere. He is about to make a decision to help me even though it is going to cost him something. Something bad happened before he came here and after Hazel left me. That meant one thing and one thing only.

"Your wife is planning to arrest me on the assumption that I am an illegal immigrant as well as a possible terrorist, isn't she?" I asked.

The look on Scott's face said it all and that was I knew that the answer was yes. Bad timing or not, I was not the only who noticed.

"What?" exclaimed Hazel, "Scott, please tell me that Jennifer hasn't gone that far into the deep end since she became Chief Superintendent. Please tell me that the daughter-in-law who I love is not letting power get to her head like she promised."

Scott bowed his head in shame almost, "It's not power. It anger and rage. First, her sister disappears and no one knows what happened to her. Second, her brother-in-law died in a mysterious way while checking out suspicious activity. Third, People reported of blue lights going into the sky, loud roars, fire going into the ground, and property being damaged. Fourth, Adam Frankenstein shows up and he has no documentation. Fifth, he rescued Terra who is the only survivor of the Wessex Institute which fell through a gigantic hole in the ground for some strange reason. Fifth, a mysterious secret government agency with two agents telling us that the scene is off limits to us. When we asked the government, the government said that they never really heard of the agency until we told them. They can't find any paperwork that deals with the agency but still are looking. Sixth, we are getting hit by abnormal natural disasters that even have our top scientists scratching their heads."

He looked up at us and continued, "Now, we have Asha here. Five days ago, we had reports of people running on rooftops, fire going towards the ground, an abnormal thunderstorm which destroyed a chimney, screams of pain, and ghostly howls. Four days ago, all types of animals suddenly appear in our woods in the mountains when they used to not be there for decades or should not even be here since it is not their usual territory. We almost had another abnormal thunderstorm that day too. Three days ago, you got a call from Terra about Asha. The next day, Jennifer and I heard whispers about Asha from your customers. Since then, Jennifer has been planning on to arrest Asha to see if she had any part in the last five days. Discovering that Asha has no documentation of her existence and is probably Middle Eastern decent just gave Jennifer more of a reason to arrest Asha. Luckily, Jennifer hasn't discovered that Asha lives here yet since you only called me."

If it is not my family bloodline, gender, or supernatural gifts, it is my skin color and my Middle Eastern accent that will get me into trouble. I just can't win anywhere when I move around from location to location.

"How long before she discovers that I am here?" I asked.

"About a week or two. Longer if you stay low, out of trouble, and my mom can keep silent about you," Scott answered even though he looked at his mother when he said the last part.

"Why are you helping me instead of arresting me like your job requires you to do so?" I asked.

"One, I am off-duty. Two, you notice things that other people don't. Three, even though you are paying attention to me, you are also paying attention to everything that is happening in this café. Four, even though you are showing guarded body language, you show enough emotion to show that you are not a criminal of any kind besides being at a wrong place at the wrong time. Also, not everyone notices my hidden gun. In fact, you are the first person to know about it besides my daughter," Scott explained.

"Let me guess, you just got it recently and always walked like you had weights tied to your ankles," I said.

He smiled, "Right on the first try." Then he frowned, "What are you going to do if my wife discovers that you live here?"

"Is she going to stack false evidence against me in court in order for me to stay behind bars?" I countered

His perplexed face gave me the answer of that he wasn't sure if Jennifer will go that far.

"Based on your facial expression gave me my answer to your question. I will find a place where police and criminals can't find me," I said.

Scott frowned, "You do know that running and hiding from police is never a good idea."

"It is also not a good idea to put a person behind bars based on assumptions and possibly false evidence," I countered.

"Touché," He tipped his coffee towards me before drinking it.

I looked at our plates to see that they were empty. I quickly looked around to see where Hazel disappeared to and saw her talking to another costumer. I quickly took the opportunity to bring out my wallet and grabbed the right about of change to hide it under the plate.

Scott raised an eyebrow at my actions, "Do I want to know?"

I sighed before explaining while making sure Hazel was out of ear shot, "Terra gave me the money. I didn't steal it nor did I expect her to give me it since I didn't ask. When I first came here and had my first meal here, Hazel said it was for free since I am living in the upstairs apartment and wants me to spend the money elsewhere. As much as I would do the same thing for someone else, I like repay them for their help the best way I can."

He just smiled a knowing smile and I quickly became puzzled. He waved his hand in the air, drawing the attention of Hazel.

"Want some coffee to go?" Hazel asked when she reached our table.

"No," Scott replied and then flashed a teasing smile which reached to his eyes. "Check please?"

Hazel playfully smacked him on the arm, "You do know that you never have to pay a single meal here since you're family. Stop playing around with me as I work. Oh, Asha, this meal is also on the house. So don't try to pay for it or for your earlier meal either."

She walked away while I sighed in defeat and Scott laughed. I took back the money and got up. Scott stopped laughing and had a slight shocked look as I put on Adam's jacket.

"Adam barely lets anyone outside of Terra and my daughter, Kelly, burrow his stuff," Scott commented.

"He gave me it and I didn't feel like trying to refuse generosity from him," I said.

"Smart move on your part." Scott replied. "I am shocked that he gave you it even though he knew you for about five days. Granted, he knew Terra for one day and gave her a weapon to defend herself with. Still, it took him five months to warm up to anyone else and four more months of babysitting Kelly with Terra before he let Kelly burrowed something of his. He must have seen something in you that made you trustworthy in his eyes."

I thought of the times that Adam saw me outrunning him as well as the Gargoyles and demons, descending demons without difficulty, win fights against gargoyles almost with little problems, defuse dangerous situations, prove my loyalty to certain people, prove that I was a fighter even against body weakness, and knows that I have scars given to me by people who hurt me. I could see why Scott would say that.

I shrugged, "I guess so. Now, I have to go and adventure around town to see the stores."

"Looking for something?" Scott asked.

"Clothes, better shoes, and crystals," I answered.

"Clothing stores and shoe stores are easy to get to on foot. The crystal shop, not so much," Scott commented.

"By the sound of that tone, you are going to offer me ride rather I like it or not," I said, trying to keep the sight dread and guilt out of my voice.

"Right on the first try again," He said as he walked me to his car.

"What about your daughter?" I asked.

"I already texted Terra about me being late to pick her up. Plus, I want you to meet her. Get in the car," Scott ordered.

Defeated, I sighed and climbed in. Scott started up his car and pulled away.

* * *

It wasn't until after I bought new clothes, new shoes, eight crystals, and one emerald bracelet that I realized the place that Scott was picking up Kelly from was the Cathedral. I wasn't really happy about it and had no desire to be back. I kept my thoughts to myself about it, knowing that the Gargoyles are still trying to hide from most humans. Plus, I was stuck with Scott since he has my stuff in the truck of his car until I get back to my apartment. The only things out of my new items that I have on me was my shoes on my feet, my new rain coat, a pair of gloves in the pockets of the coat, and the bracelet in its small bag stashed in the left pocket of my coat. I had Adam's jacket folded on my lap.

_At least, I am returning something,_ I grumbled in my thoughts as Scott paralleled parked his car.

Since I know resistance was not going to win, I followed Scott inside the cathedral with Adam's jacket tucked under my arm. I heard laughter when we opened the doors. Scott smiled brightly hearing the laughter as I walked beside him father into the open room. I saw Adam and Terra having fun with Kelly, who had Scott's hair but had blue eyes. The trio looked up when they heard the door closed.

Kelly ran towards Scott while screaming, "Daddy!"

Scott bend down to pick her up to hug her. Kelly did a clicking noise and lifted her head to look in my direction. The clicking noise and Kelly's unfocused eyes made me realize that Kelly was blind.

"Daddy, who is beside you?" Kelly asked as Scott put her down.

"Her name is Asha. She is new here and I gave her some help with some shopping," Scott answered as Kelly walked towards me. "Asha, this curious girl is my daughter, Kelly."

I crotched down to her height, put Adam's jacket to the left side of me before I put my hands on my thighs as I said, "Nice to meet you."

Kelly does her clicking noise and stretches out her hands. Scott was about to say something but I stopped him by signaling him with my hand without Kelly noticing. It was not easy since Kelly was constantly clicking. Echolocation is a powerful tool that is not easy to avoid. Luckily for me, Kelly didn't notice or if she did, she knew that I was stopping her dad.

Her hands touched the top of my head first to feel the texture of my hair. Her touch gentle, cautious, curious, and quizzical. I kept still as much as possible while Kelly investigated my face with her touch. When she felt the scar that went over my eye, she paused for a few moments before going around my eye sockets to touch my cheeks. I knew what that meant. Kelly was about to ask me some questions and can detect lies by feeling certain movements in my cheeks.

While rubbing the scar on my face, she asked, "How did you gain this scar?"

I looked at Scott to see him looking at me. He was not the only one. I felt eyes watching me from the halls which have looking at me since I came through the front door. However, most the gargoyles were in their gargoyle form, pretending to be decorations all around the cathedral. Even Leonore, who was a top the doorway of the auditorium. It was a bit odd to see her in disguise as a decoration. I guess she is making sure that no one fell out of line with a blind child and other humans entering the cathedral.

Not knowing how much her parents tell Kelly about the horrors of police work at times, I answered, "Let's say some very bad people gave me this scar a long time ago."

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"No, not really. It can bug me though when I have to wear make-up to cover it," I replied.

She paused, "There are more scars on you, isn't there?"

"Yes," I answered as calmly as possible.

I felt her flinch. I guess she felt the anger, sadness, guilt, and pain. It takes a lot of talent to do that.

She tried to apologize but I interrupted, "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. The memories of how I gained these scars still affect me today but I know better to take it out on someone even accidently. Especially a young girl like you."

"What is special about me?" she asked.

"Everything," I answered. "One trait that I find interesting is how good you can detect stuff…"

"Even though I am blind," Kelly finished.

I smiled, "Yes."

She smiled back but it quickly disappeared, "Is taking about your scars a taboo topic like with Adam?"

Even I felt my face contort as if saying I was not sure, I still answered her question, "Not really. I probably will talk about them when I know I am safe here."

Her expression turned sad and I wanted to kick myself for it, "Are bad people after you?"

I looked at Scott, who nodded, before I answered, "Maybe, but I don't truly know. Until I do, I must stay low and not look for trouble."

"Why did your face contorted at the trouble statement?" Kelly asked.

"Honestly?" I countered.

She nodded.

I sighed, "It is because I know my luck. I may not look for trouble at times but trouble always seem to find me."

Kelly turned to Scott so fast that I thought that she was going to fall over.

"Dad, I like her," She said.

Scott smiled, "I know."

"Then why mom is so intent on arresting her?" she asked.

Scott was in shock that it looked like he wasn't expecting Kelly to know. So I answered for him, "It is due to the situation of how I came to this city with all of my papers being non-existent. It is also knowing that I used to be an undercover FBI agent whose agency has seem to have no memories of me."

She turned to me with a disbelief look, "Usually, she has respect for undercover agents since my aunt was one."

That statement alone made me feel like a light bulb on top of my head suddenly just turned on. It got me thinking what if Jennifer wasn't arresting me for being an illegal immigrant but arresting me because she thinks I am part of the her sister's disappearance. I don't know if the thought should comfort me or not.

"Which reminds me," Scott interrupted Kelly from any further questioning of me. "Adam, Terra, did you two set up any targets with 3-inch thick wood boards behind them like I asked?"

"Yes, we did but we are curious as to why," Terra answered.

"Let's say that I want to test Asha's shooting abilities with a gun," he replied as he stepped towards me.

As he begin to bring out his gun, I asked, "Are you sure this is good idea? People can hear a gunshot very easily from here. Plus, I don't want to make people deaf."

He replies by showing his silencer that can fit his gun before putting it on. As he did that, I put on my gloves. He had a puzzled look.

"Do you really want my fingerprints on your gun when Jennifer may decide to check it for whatever reason?" I asked.

His facial expression gave me the answer I needed as I said, "Thought so. What are my targets?"

"Ugly chipped vases," Terra answered as I take the gun from Scott.

"I assume that they are in various places in this room and only this room," I guessed.

"Yes," Terra replied.

I checked the gun for any mishandling just in case. I discover that the bullets were blanks. I briefly wondered if Scott knew about testing me before he met me today. I shook the thought from my head as I found my first target. It was on the second floor railing. Like Terra said, it was an ugly chipped vase that made me slightly wonder who in the world would buy that. I got into proper position and fired my first shot. The bullet hit the center of the vase, causing it to shutter. It continued like that. I wound find another vase in a different location around the open room and hit the center of each one. I surprised everyone when I hit the vase on the fourth floor eastern railing. That was nine vases and I have one more blank in the magazine if I was counting correctly. I found the tenth vase and I lowered Scott's gun both in horror and in shock.

"Whose idea is it to put a vase on top the head of the gargoyle statue?" I exclaimed.

The gargoyle statue in question was on a ledge of a pillar. The ledge was three floors high and the near the auditorium entrance. Judging by my spiritual powers, the gargoyle is Gideon. He was covered in chains. Even though Gideon and I don't really like each other, I seriously hoped of what I am seeing isn't a joke. If it is, I am not laughing.

Adam answered, "Neither Terra or I put it there. I guess Keziah or Ophir did it but we weren't watching."

Keziah and Ophir appeared from around the corner, wearing human business suits. They looked at the gargoyle statue in question and both frowned.

"Judging by those frowns, you two didn't put the vase there?" I asked.

"No, we didn't," Keziah answered while Ophir scratched his head in confusion.

"Then, someone else must have did it," Scott commented. "Asha, are you going to shoot that vase anyway?"

I frowned slightly in anger, "No."

I turned the gun's safety back on and gave it to Scott. I took off my gloves and jacket.

"Asha, what are you doing?" Scott asked suspiciously as I took my pocket knife out to put in my pants pocket.

"I am going to get the vase and unchained the gargoyle statue," I replied.

"Michael chained the statue," said Adam.

Even though I understood that Michael is the Archangel, it perplexed me that he would chained up one of his creations.

I looked at Adam, noticing that he was wearing his jacket again, and asked, "Why?"

Adam shrugged with 'I-really-don't-know-don't-ask-me' look on his face. I sighed and started walking towards the wall.

"Asha, we can get the ladder," Ophir offered as he stepped in my path.

"Nah, it will take you too long," I said as I tried to walk around him.

He grabbed my arm and whispered for me only to hear, "Archangel Michael chained Gideon like that as a punishment for things that Gideon did during your short time here and before you came. Somehow, Archangel discover a way to punish us thanks to you when you touched Gideon's soul with your powers. In fact, many gargoyles are trapped as statues for questioning Archangel Michael's and Leonore's actions when it came towards you."

"Ophir, I don't care if you are a part of a secret government agency or not. It doesn't give the right to grab anyone like you did with Asha. So please let her go before I arrest you for assault," Scott explained in a hard voice.

Ophir let me go but I used my spiritual gift to speak, _As much as I respect an Archangel, I don't like that chains are involved like they are on Gideon. They are bit overkill._

Ophir didn't looked one inch surprised and smiled at me, _Leonore warned us about this gift of yours. Good thing that Keziah and I agreed to keep our minds open to you. More privacy this way. Be careful._

_Always, _I said as I continued walking.

"So, Asha, have you done this before?" Scott asked.

"A number of times," I answered as I began to climb the wall.

"Without rope or safety nets?"

"Yep."

"Are you afraid of anything?"

"Yes, but I do my best not to show it," I said as I reached the second floor railing.

"For you to be that fast at climbing without sounding out of breathe when speaking, you had to have a lot of practice from somewhere," Scott commented.

I looked at him, accessing how much I can share with him. It was hard since he is a cop and married to another cop who wants to arrest me. Plus, his daughter is there. There are some details that aren't exactly child appropriate. Sure, I saw horrible things done to children and went through horrible things as a child. I didn't want Kelly to know about them unless her parents said it is okay and she was old enough to understand. Yes, she may look and sound like 10 but I don't know what her age really is and I don't want to give her nightmares. I decided to tell him some details but not every single one as I continued climbing.

"Even though this won't help me, I am a nomad from the Middle East where my father taught me many other things including climbing before he passed away. Thanks to the skills he taught me, I learned to survive in a land where women are not treated nicely in most cases. When I went to US legally, I kept most of my training up and used those skills in my undercover work," I explained.

"How come I have a feeling that you are not telling me everything that you know?" Scott asked.

"One, I don't know if any of my enemies followed me here or not. Two, everything that I know or saw is probably not very suitable for your daughter to hear. Three, if I shared everything that know or saw right now, even you would have a difficult time processing it and may arrest me until you know what to think of me," I explained as I reached the third floor railing.

"Once again, you state the obvious," he said as I began to carefully to climb horizontally. "I maybe a bit late to the party on warning you. Even though I heard little about this Michael character, I am more concern about Gideon finding out what you are doing. From what I heard about Gideon here, you don't want to mess with him or anything against what he says even though I've never seen him myself."

"I have seen him and I can handle him," I stated.

In the corner of my eye, I see Scott turned to Ophir asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is. Out of the four physical fights that Gideon started, Asha won two, Gideon won one and one battle was a tie. As for verbal arguments, I lost count but I believe Asha is the winner since she spoke the truth, wisdom, and authority that even made Leonore listen," Ophir replied.

Scott whistled in amazement and shock, "From what I heard from Terra about Adam's fights with Gideon, I guess that is a first."

"Yes and Asha is the first female to beat Gideon with minimal help or no help at all," Keziah replied.

I looked towards Keziah in shock, "Really?"

She nodded her head before saying with thoughts, _we know why Archangel Michael made almost everyone as a gargoyle and froze them as a decoration. We don't truly know why Archangel Michael decided to put Gideon in chains compare to the others. I just hope you freeing Gideon doesn't make Archangel Michael mad with you._

_Trust me when I say that you are not the only one with that hope,_ I replied as I got onto the railing.

I was close to the pillar but I need to either jump or cross the chains that connect the distance between the pillar and the railing. Since jumping didn't seem like a smart idea, I decided to cross the chains. As soon as I stepped on them, I heard everyone below suck in their breath briefly. I looked towards them. They all look like they want to say something but reframed from doing so, fearing it will cause me to lose balance. I slightly shook my head at them and began to cross. It was a bit nerve-wrecking since I has being watched by gargoyles, including Gideon. He was watching me more closely out of everyone. I couldn't get a good read on his emotions since they are all over the place and directed towards a lot of things. I did sense anger, sadness, confusion, some guilt, some curiosity, and hopelessness.

"What happened to you?' I whispered to myself or so I thought.

As I landed on the pillar, I heard a low rumble from Gideon. I didn't know if he was trying to answer me or giving me a warning.

"Where did that low rumble come from?" asked Kelly.

"What low rumble?" everyone else asked, severely confused.

I glared at Gideon and whispered to him as I went to grab the vase off of his head, "Be careful next time. You almost exposed yourself and other gargoyles. She is blind but she is not deaf. In fact, many blind people are get better hearing. Be glad, it was just her who heard you."

Even though I didn't hear it, I felt him exhaled a breath of annoyance. I rolled my eyes at him when he wasn't looking at me. I grabbed the vase and looked down to see Ophir below.

"I wouldn't be there if I were you," I said.

"Just drop the vase. I will catch it," he said.

I sighed and let the vase fall from my hand towards him. Ophir somehow did catch the vase without it breaking. Keziah got the vase from Ophir before she moved out the way. Ophir stayed in place. I knew what he was doing. He was staying there to catch me in case I slipped and fell. I rolled my eyes at him while turning to the matter at hand.

_I saw that, _Ophir grumbly said.

_Good, _I replied as I locate all the locks.

There were eight locks. I brought out my pocket knife. Gideon was about to growl but I shushed him and pointed with my eyes towards Kelly. He stopped his growl but his eyes said it all. He did not like that I was near him with a knife while he was chained up and defenseless to do anything about it. I guess he didn't believe me when I said that I was going to get the chains off of him.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you," I whispered to him as I started picking at the lock that was under his chin.

I felt his stare but I ignored it as I successfully picked the lock. I slightly frowned. I usually have some sort of trouble picking lock with a pocket knife and I always had to use my gifts to help me. I expected the same with these locks. However, it seems like these locks wanted to open for me since all I did was put my knife in the key hole and turned once. I briefly wondered what Archangel Michael had in store for me and Gideon. I was bit afraid that Archangel Michael discovered something that I hope he wouldn't find if he really entered my soul while I attached to Gideon's soul with my powers. Unfortunately, I can't really contact him until I get my amulet back. Sure, I can send one of my spirit guides to send him a message but I prefer to have a face-to-face conversation. Without help of the ancient spirit inside the amulet, I have to wait.

"Hey, Asha," said Kelly as I took the lock off of just one of the chains.

"Yes, Kelly" I replied as I took the chain off of Gideon's neck.

The chains were beginning to leave impressions. It showed me that they were on him awhile and heavy only towards him. The impressions disappeared as Gideon's healing abilities took over. Without meaning to, I rubbed where the impressions used to be. Even though I didn't hear him, I felt Gideon grumble at me for touching him. I withdrew my hand quickly and looked at it like it was my enemy.

"Why is it important to you to unchain the gargoyle statue?" Kelly asked as I went to pick another lock that was in the intersection of where his left wing and back meet.

"The main reason is that I hate chains with a passion at times. Chains are often used for negative purposes. Sure, they can help in some ways. In my experience and throughout history, I believe that chains were mostly used for evil. Anytime that I see people or things in chains, I want to free them," I answered as removed the chain from Gideon's left wing.

"Even those who deserved to be chained?" She asked as I picked at the lock holding the two chains between Gideon's left forearm and left leg.

I paused to make sure no anger came through my voice as I said, "No one deserves to be in chains. No matter their crime."

"I guess you were chained a few times," Scott assumed as I picked at the lock between Gideon's feet.

"Yes, even when I haven't done anything wrong," I explained as I went towards Gideon right side to pick at the lock between his right leg and right forearm.

"Why do you think the gargoyle statue was chained by Michael?" Kelly asked.

Of course, she had to ask a tough question. I understand a child's curiosity but I hate the tough questions that I have no idea if I should answer it.

"I really have no clue. Maybe he thought the gargoyle did something wrong or is cursed," I answered as I picked at the lock between the intersection of Gideon's right wing and back.

As I put my pocket knife in my pocket, I heard her smile in her voice, "If that is so, does that mean the gargoyle will hurt you when you successfully free him?"

Even though I highly doubt Gideon expose himself like that, he did do a lot of things that wasn't right both in and out of the cathedral. I hope that I wasn't playing with fire with my answer, "I don't know. We will find out when I done doing the craziest trust exercise ever in my life."

"You believe in magic?" Kelly sounded surprise. It caused me to pause when I was moving the chains around. I frowned in disbelieve and confusion. Even though Gideon couldn't change his expression, I could tell that he had the same emotions in his eyes. I knew that he was probably thinking the same thing that I was: Who in their right mind would tell a child that magic doesn't exist?

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, slightly turning towards her while still keeping an eye on Gideon.

"Well, mom said that magic is only for children," Kelly sadly answered.

I turned away and closed my eyes to take a few deep breathes to calm the anger that I was feeling. I am starting not like Jennifer and I haven't even met her yet. I know that I would be no better than her to make assumptions and the world is not fair but I hate when people say there is no magic or magic is only for children. It gets on my nerves. There is magic everywhere, even though many people call it a different names: miracles, nature, or God.

I opened my eyes and saw Gideon was mad too. I also saw that he was uncomfortable of having the same feelings that I am towards the whole magic topic. I slightly smirked a knowing smile and he gave me a glare that almost made laugh. I started moving around the chains again.

"Asha, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm moving chains out of my way. I don't want to risk tripping over them as I get the last locks," I explained.

"I see where one is. I don't see the other," Scott observed.

"That is because it is between the wings. In order to get to it, I have to climb and touch the gargoyle," I said.

_Are you crazy?_ I heard Leonore, Mariah, Levi, Ophir, and Keziah exclaimed in my thoughts. Gideon didn't look too happy about the idea either.

I whisper to him with a raised eyebrow, "Got a better idea? If so, tell me now."

For the first time since I came into this world, I saw uncertainty in his eyes. What he did next nearly made me jump out of my skin.

_Just get the lock and yourself off of me as quickly as you can,_ He gently said with some defeat in his voice.

Before I could respond back through his mind, I felt him put back his mental wall. I pulled back and slightly nodded at him even though he wasn't really looking at me. I placed my hands on his left shoulder and felt Gideon flinch ever so slightly. I felt the worried tension in the air as I placed my feet on his left knee carefully. I took deep breaths as I moved my right foot on his harness that is on his chest. I took out my pocket knife and put in my mouth to hold it before lifted myself over his shoulder until my stomach was on it. I pulled at the chains until the lock was within my reach. I grabbed with one hand and released the chains with the other. I grabbed my pocket knife and start picking at it. I was a bit difficult to balance all of my weight on my stomach and right foot while trying to pick at a lock without falling over. Using my powers, I was able to do it and heard the lock click open. I put pocket in my mouth and unhook one of the chains off the lock before carefully climbing back the way I came.

"One difficult lock down, one more to go," I said around my pocket knife when I was safe on my feet again on the pillar.

I felt the air reflexed like everyone finally let out their breath that they were holding. I guess some people were either worried about me dying or Gideon doing something stupid. Gideon was probably glad that I was off of him.

"Asha, how is the last lock difficult?" Terra asked as I turned around.

"Well, if I do this," I stepped on the 3-foot open part of the pillar that was in front of Gideon's hands and pushed down heavily, causing it to bend under my weight, "I will fall to my death."

Everyone paled but relaxed when I took my foot off of the open part.

I got on my knees as I continued to explain, "The safest way is to lay flat on my stomach and slowly crawl to the chains that hold the lock. One wrong move and down I go. Anymore questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. I laid flat on my stomach. When my skin touched the stone of pillar, I realized that my shirt shifted again. I felt Gideon nudge me slightly with his foot. I turned to glare at him but I stopped and suddenly understood why he did it. My shirt shifted upwards on my back, exposing my tattoo and some of my fading scars. My tattoo was a blue, yellow, and white spirit wolf running. It was slightly above my right hip and is as big as my hand. My fading scars on my back were gained by being whipped, chained, and stashed by bladed weapons.

I knew his intense gaze was on me as I fixed my shirt. I avoided looking towards his way as I slowly crawled on my stomach because if I did, I probably would see eyes that have questions in them. I stopped crawling as my arms were hanging off the edge. I grabbed the chains to start pulling them carefully towards me until the lock was within reach. The lock was different. Instead of one key hole, there were three. Just as I grabbed my pocket knife out of my mouth, I felt a low rumble that lasted about five seconds. I paused and looked around because that rumble was not a gargoyle rumble. It felt like it came from the earth which did not make sense. There are no fault planes under or near the city. There were no volcanos either. Even though there are mountains, they were miles away from the city. None of them were having mudslides, rock falls, or an avalanche. That only left one last possibility left: magic. More specially, powerful magic being used incorrectly by amateurs.

"Asha, what's wrong?" Scott asked as I started to pick the lock carefully and quickly.

"Do the unnatural storms include earthquakes?" I asked, trying to stay calm while listening for unlocking clicks from the keyholes.

Of course, it doesn't help that there is a specific pattern involved. If I choose the wrong keyhole even once, I had to start all over again. As if the magic heard me, I felt another rumble and it was more powerful. Everyone started moving and shouting but it was too late. This rumble was powerful and lasted long enough to cause the open part of the pillar to collapse right after I successfully picked the lock. I fell with the broken pillar pieces, dragging the chains with me. I knew that I was going to face death and expose another secret of mine. However, my fall was suddenly broken halfway by a cluster of chains that were wrapped around me. I was confused because most of the chains were free from being latched to Gideon as well as the walls. In anger and deep confusion at a lot of things, I cursed out loud in Arabic after the mini earthquake was done.

"I may not speak Arabic but I know that you are cursing. I guess that means you're stuck," Scott commented.

"Cursing in Arabic could mean multiple things when it involves me. In this case, I am mad as well as confused about a lot of things and there is a child here who doesn't speak Arabic. I am not really stuck," I explained.

"Still, can you not curse again in front of my daughter?" he asked.

Kelly tried to say something but I cut her off, "I will do my best."

"Need help?" Scott asked.

"I am fine," I said as I untangled myself carefully from the chains without falling.

I climbed the chains, still confused on why they are not all falling to the ground. It wasn't until I got closer to Gideon that I found my reason why and it shock me. I shook my head to clear it and make sure I wasn't imagining things. Before I fell, Gideon's hands were flat against the pillar floor in a loose fist. Now, his hands were holding a few chains tightly in fists. He risked exposing himself as well as the rest of gargoyles to save my life. With my gifts, I could tell that Gideon was concerned, worried, confused, and mad. I can only guess what his feelings are directed towards. I lifted myself over the rough edge and crawled until I was safe on the pillar. I laid down on my back for moment to take deep breathes to calm myself. I open my eyes to only stare right into Gideon's.

"Thank you for saving my life," I whispered to him.

He didn't respond to me but his eyes turned from mine to look at my stomach. I followed his movement and saw that my shirt shifted again. My scars on my abdomen were exposed, showing in a way to Gideon that I have newer scars. I wasn't really happy about it but I wasn't going to complain. Gideon looked back at me with curiosity and maybe respect. I noticed his mental wall was down. I don't know if it was on purpose, accident, or something else. I took the opportunity that it represented.

_Gideon, I know this is a lot to ask but can you please keep my scars and tattoo a secret?_ I asked as I got up and fixed my shirt while looking around for my missing pocket knife.

Gideon's eyes slightly harden before asking, _Why should I?_

I glared at him, _These scars are proof that I have enemies who like nothing more than see me and anyone I care about dead. The tattoo represents an old life that I have lived before and if the wrong people hear about it. Let's say everyone here would be endangered. Less people know about them, the safer everyone is. One day, I will explain everything but not now._

My explanation got him to shut up for the moment. I grabbed the chains from his hands. As I fixed them to made one long continuous chain, I felt Gideon staring beyond me at the group below. I sensed Ophir and Keziah were missing. I guess that they went to check for any damage inside and outside the cathedral.

_Do they know?_ He asked.

I sighed, _Terra, Adam, Ophir, and Keziah know only about my two abdomen scars and one other scar that you don't know about._

His eyes shifted to me, _How many scars do you have?_

_More than I care to have,_ I replied.

I felt Gideon's mind become heavy with questions. I pulled out of his mind to let me think for himself since he needed privacy and I don't get a headache. I lowered the chain to the floor. It made notice that my pocket knife was on the floor. It looked like it was bend out of shape and possibly too damage to use ever again. I need to get to the floor to have a closer look. I wrapped the chain around Gideon's hand before going towards the edge.

_Unchain me to only chain me. Why you little…_

I blocked him as I began to use the chain to climb down, surprising Gideon. I almost laughed. _That is what you get for assuming,_ I thought to myself. I heard footsteps and I looked down to see Adam. I guess he was only one left able to catch me if I fall. He helped me get down as I got closer to the ground. I saw Kelly playing with the emerald bracelet that I bought today. It spelled out her name. I smiled at her, happy that she is enjoying her little gift.

"You bought that for her when I was distracted didn't you?" Scott asked after I picked up my damaged pocket knife.

"Yes, but how did she found it?" I said as I grabbed my jacket from him and put it on.

"She didn't. I did when checking your jacket for any weapons," he replied. "Speaking of which, your pocket knife is too damage to be use now. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know," I said sadly, looking at the pocket knife.

"Asha?"

"It was my husband's before he passed away," I explained as I put the pocket knife in the bag that had the bracelet in.

"I apologize. I didn't know," Scott said sincerely. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," I said.

Scott and Kelly went ahead of me. Scott was telling her to lie to Jennifer about where the bracelet came from. I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me before I left. I turned to see Adam.

"Asha, I will warn you that some gargoyles will be watching what you are doing. So please, get that book as fast as you can," he said.

"I will but I need to get to the forest and mountains around the city," I said.

He frowned at me, "Why?"

"I need stones and spring river stream to cleanse the stones as well as the crystals that I bought. I need to do that before I go after the book," I explained.

"And you plan to go there without a weapon or way to get there?" he asked, slightly angry.

"I have a way and I can make a weapon if I need to. Don't worry, I will be safe," I answered before I walked away.

I felt eyes staring at me again. The only one that I didn't felt but knew was staring was Gideon. As I got in Scott's car and buckled up, I thought about the events that happened in the cathedral. Why did Gideon save me? Why did he open his mind to me after I was safe on the pillar again? Why did Archangel Michael put him in chains? Also, who or what is behind all those unnatural storm?

It has been only five days since I have been and already there are too many questions that may never get answered. The thing is I think it is going to get longer.

_Asha, you will have two guards coming tomorrow to help you on your journey to get the book. It wasn't my decision. It was Archangel Michael's, _I heard Leonore said to me as Scott started up the car.

_Who?_ I asked.

_He didn't tell me,_ she told me just before I got out range for us to speak mind to mind.

Yep, the list of questions just got longer.

* * *

**This story took longer than it should. Then, I noticed that this chapter is longer than my first three chapters. They were 9-10 pages long. This chapter is 16 pages long with the type of font, size of font, and word processor that I use. I hope everyone enjoyed it. As for the four fights, they are listed below.**

**Chapter 1 (if you want to consider this one): where Gideon knocks out Asha near the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Asha vs. Gargoyle Gideon- Asha wins by turning him into human form. Asha vs. Human Gideon- Asha uses a pressure point on Gideon that knock him out cold but she faints right after. This caused that one tie between them.**

**Chapter 3 (if you want to consider this one too): where Asha got Gideon off of Adam.**

**Why am I considering those two? Because in a way, both fights were Asha against many gargoyles and each one ended when she faced Gideon. As for Asha's tattoo, look at my pic that I choose for the cover of this story. The wolf looks like that but a slightly different color pattern as mentioned in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to mention that I got a nerve test done. I got negative for any nerve damage. That's good news. However, I still have to be mindful of my arm. Each day, I am able to push my limits without hurting myself too much.**

**I probably should have warned people when I first started this story that there will be scenes that make you uncomfortable, extremely mad, think deeply, or maybe cry. However, I think everyone probably knows that thanks to small insights or scenes about Asha's past throughout almost every chapter. Remember that this is Asha's story which came to me through a dream and she doesn't like it when I try to change it. So don't blame me, please. I will try to warn which chapters may make certain readers uncomfortable.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

(Asha's POV)

I woke up to loud banging on the window on the left side of the bedroom apartment. I looked at the alarm clock. It read 5:30 am. Without bothering to look at the window, I put my head back down on my pillow and wrapped the pillow around my head. After the long night I had to help out clean out all the damage that the abnormal natural disasters caused and bringing in my stuff, I didn't get to bed until 3:30 am and we left the cathedral around 9:15 pm. Even though I slept less than two hours a long time ago, I currently need at least four hours of sleep. I tried to go back to sleep, but the banging on my window was persisted.

I growled, "If you don't stop that, I will call the police!"

I wouldn't call the police, but I would call Scott. During the time that I was freeing Gideon from his chains, Scott took the opportunity to enter his cellphone number that keeps on him at all times. He also told me how to contact him to his cop radio using my cellphone model. He was a bit surprised when I asked, but he didn't question it. He texted me earlier about when his shifts begin for each day for seven days. He doesn't tell me when they end. It told me one thing: he is expecting to work long hours. With all the abnormal storms that happened last night, the long hours didn't surprise me.

"Like you are going to call the police," a voice sounding a lot like Gideon's said.

I bolted straight up and looked out the window. I saw a very guilty Levi and a very impatient Gideon standing on the fire escape. Levi was behind Gideon which meant that Gideon was doing the banging.

I got up, muttering, "Of all the gargoyles to guard me, it has to be the hot-headed, impatient asshole one."

"I heard that," Gideon said.

I opened up my window to let them in while saying in a sarcastic voice, "Let me guess, you two want in."

Gideon grunted as he went past me towards the living room. _Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine, _I sarcastically thought to myself. Gideon stopped and turn to glare at me slightly. It made me wonder if he heard me. I hope not or I really underestimated certain traits of my bloodline.

"You look tired," Levi noted as he got in.

"Not used to sleeping for only two hours anymore," I responded as I closed the window.

He looked at the clock and frowned, "What happened?"

"The abnormal storms last night caused a lot of traffic delays. Scott and I helped with the cleanup in order to make things go faster. I didn't arrive home until one O'clock in the morning. It took an hour to unload my stuff from Scott's car and carry into the apartment, even with Scott's help. I waited until Scott texted me when he got home safe and sound before I went to bed," I explained as I went to the kitchen to see where Gideon went off to with Levi following me.

"That explains the mess," he said as he sat down on one of the dining cars.

He was right. Shopping bags were all over the place. Trash bags filled with garbage were near the door. Non-refrigerate food and gentle-smelling cleaning supplies were all over the kitchen counters. Two weeks' worth of clothes are on the couch in the living room. They were in neat piles based on day clothes, business clothes, night clothes, and socks. I was glad that I didn't get to unpack my undergarments because the living room was where I spotted Gideon. He was laying down on the loveseat sofa on his back. His right arm was over his face. It was odd to see him like that especially with him in his gargoyle armor.

"I tried to keep busy to stay awake until Scott texted me that he and Kelly were safe," I turned to Levi and pointed with my thumb towards Gideon direction, "What's eating him?"

Before he answered, a growl came from Gideon. It sent an unwelcome shiver down my spine. I turned around to yell at him to only realize that he was right in front of me. The suddenness made me jump and my heart beat faster. I forgot how fast he was. He grabbed my right forearm. I tried to pull away, but he was holding my forearm in a tight grip. Then I noticed what he was looking at. I signaled to Levi to stop just before he was about to tackle Gideon. I really don't have the money to repair or replace anything that they may break if they get into a fight.

"Why do you and I have similar chain designs on our right hands?" I asked Gideon.

He looked a bit shock and confused himself, but he brought it his right hand for me to see. On both our right hands, we have two small chain designs. One on the palm of our hands while the other was on the back. Each chain design stretched across our hands horizontally. They had four links, about half an inch big, and seven of the links were black. That was where the difference came in. The chain on my palm; the link that was under my pinky finger was gray. The same gray color as the Gargoyles in their gargoyle form. With Gideon, it was a light blue. The color of my spirit energy if I consistently used it. It was only white right now because it is raw energy that haven't been used in a while.

Levi took a look at our hands and said, "We never seen it before. Leonore is busy looking for answers along with Terra and a few others in our library. Right now, she doesn't know that you have a similar design."

"Unfortunately, it has to wait," Gideon stated. "We were ordered to guard her."

"No, you were ordered by Archangel Michael," Levi argued, "Queen Leonore had to practically beg him to allow a second guard due to make sure you don't hurt her. He allowed but only for a limited time frame and if a gargoyle was willingly to take that task. Ophir or Keziah would have took it if they both weren't on a mission. I volunteered …"

I was becoming mad. I am still in my nightwear, haven't eaten since 4:30 pm yesterday, gotten only two hours of sleep, still being held captive, and the spark that I was feeling from Gideon touching me intensified when he tighten his grip in anger. I knew he was feeling it too but like me, he is trying to ignore it. Why did he have to be one of my guards? Unfortunately, I don't think I can do anything about it. Plus, I had other things to worry about like making sure my two 'guards' don't destroy anything including each other.

"That's it, I had it," I said, making the gargoyles look at me in confusion before I added with authority in my voice. "Unless you two 'guards' of mine want to pay for any damage that you may cause in this apartment, I suggest that you two shut up and listen."

How come I got no arguments out of that? I have no idea but I continued, "Like you two, I am not happy about this arrangement. Unfortunately, we probably can't do anything about it. Also, we have more important matters to attend to than bicker and argue with each other like children. Gideon, let go of my arm."

At my pointed stare, he does so without question as I continued even more, "While I go get dressed and pack, you two can sit at the table. After that, we will discuss things nicely like civil adults before we do anything else."

They both sat down as I grabbed all of my new clothes and went to my bedroom to slam the door by using my foot. I leaned against the door, brought my clothes to cover my face, and let out a frustrated scream. Never ever in my life have I imagined that I would be in this position again. Lost, confused, have people who either like me or hate me for whatever reason before they truly get to know me, alone and separated from family. I almost cried on the thought of my niece and brother-in-law. I hope that they are okay and safe from the Bergen Dragon's terror.

Pulling myself together before I lose it and attract unwanted attention from the two gargoyles, I went to get dressed and pack my backpack for the forest trip. I went to the bathroom to tie my hair up in a braid before wrapping it around to make a bun. I need to cut it. My hair was starting to reach my butt. I usually keep it at shoulder length but my last undercover assignment needed long hair that reached to your mid-back. I opened the door to see that the two gargoyles haven't moved or said work as I walked towards them. They were following me with their eyes. Gideon look irritated while Levi was watching me in awe. I put my backpack down next the chair that would allow me to face Levi and Gideon. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar. I unwrapped it and eat it when I traveled back to the dining table. I sat down in the chair. I crumbled up the wrapping paper into a ball, aimed and throw it perfectly into the trash. Finally, I brought my attention to my guards.

"I have many questions and I am sure both of you do too," I started, "However, we don't have time to cover all of them right now before the fog clears up. I say we only ask one question each. I will go first. Why exactly am I having guards assigned to me?"

"You are have guards because everyone does not exactly like that you are going to the forests and retrieving the fourth book without a weapon besides your powers. Archangel Michael also said it give most of the gargoyles a peace of mind if you were closely watched by one of our own who everyone trusts. Gideon is assigned to you by Archangel Michael until who knows when. As for me, I am your second guard until you get the fourth book safe and sound in the cathedral," Levi explained. "Why do you need to go to the forests and mountains?"

"I need to cleanse my crystals in a natural spring river. I also need some smooth mountain rocks. I like to map out the area as well," I responded.

"How is all this going to help you with retrieving the book?" Gideon asked.

"The crystals will help protect me and defeat or absorb negative energy without harmful effects. The mountains are mentioned in many religious stories, no matter the religion, as very spiritual places. Many of them are positive stories too. Often you feel an ancient, wise power in them that can calm and ground you. Mountains are the best thinking and meditation places. Since they are high up, they give you a view of the world to remind you that nature itself is powerful. Asking to take some rocks will give me the opportunity to ground and calm the negativity of the book. The book should listen because the evil power within it is younger and weaker than the mountains that surround this area. However, I need to map out the area first with my powers to make sure that I am right," I explained.

I got up and shrugged on my backpack, "I am ready to go if you two are. I need to tell Hazel something first before I go. You two can wait on the roof."

Then I realized that I almost forgot something. I walked over to the countertop and grabbed the brown paper bag that has my crystals inside. I put it and my jacket in my backpack. Gideon and Levi were waiting near the door when I was done. I let them go ahead of me that way I can lock the doors of my apartment. Gideon still didn't look too happy while Levi looked like he was enjoying himself. Suddenly I knew what they were doing. I guess Archangel Michael discovered a way to make all gargoyle speak mind to mind after seeing me doing it.

I decided to crash their little party and save Gideon from whatever Levi is saying to him, "_I have no idea what you two are talking about but Levi, behave before I let Gideon beat you up once we get to the forest."_

"_I was handling him just fine on my own," _Gideon said to me as he climbed to the roof.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "_And I should say that you did such a great job. It also wouldn't kill to say a simple thank you."_

I heard a low chuckle and said, "_Levi, you are not helping matters."_

"_Maybe, maybe not. However, you surely have noticed that Gideon is not arguing or starting fist fights as much as he used to,"_ Levi commented as he began to climb.

"_Only because he is afraid of what I am able to do with my powers and since he is my guard, he sort of have to listen to me,"_ I said in slight anger.

"_The second part is only thing that is true of that statement but not the true big reason why,"_ I stopped at that to look at him while he continued, "_Whatever happened on that pillar last night when you got the last locks picked off has changed Gideon. Almost like you released whatever pain that was eating away at him and made him realize something. Unfortunately, he is not really a big fan of it. The strange part though is that he is not fighting nor accepting it. I never see him do that before. I sort of like it because it means he is learning."_

"_Learning what?" _ I couldn't help but asked anyway since I was very curious.

"_What it takes to be a human,"_ he answered, "_Go talk to Hazel and come to the roof as quickly as you can before Gideon gets too impatient."_

I turned to walk around the corner. I wasn't surprised to see that Hazel's café was open. Hazel even told me yesterday if people have to get up early in morning, she might as well early to make sure everyone had a decent meal before they work long hours. I wasn't here for food. I was here for books. Luckily, there was no one inside the café besides Hazel.

"Morning Asha," Hazel said as I entered the café, "I am surprised to see you up after what happened last night."

"That is because I am doing a hiking trip," I replied as I went towards the library section of the café.

"Is that wise with all the new wildlife and abnormal storms?" she asked, worried.

"I am not going alone. The secret agency assigned me two guards," I answered and once I saw her perplexed look, I added a little lie, "Adam and Terra recommended one of them."

The lie made her relaxed, "Good, I trust their judgement. From what I heard, there are a few agents that you don't want to deal with. Mainly Commander Agent Gideon. I hope to never meet him. What is with the look? Don't tell me that he is one of them."

I sighed in defeat, "Yes he is but before you say anything, he has changed and is different since I came. In fact, that is why they assigned him to me. I challenge his views which cause him to think and change his way of thinking. So they consider this assignment his rehab or boot camp before giving back his title and job back."

"_How in the world did you guess that correctly?" _I heard Gideon ask.

"_How or why are you in my head?"_ I countered.

"This I have to see myself when you get back," Hazel stated, "Thank you for telling me that you are traveling. How long will you be gone?"

"Today and most of tomorrow. Hopefully I will be back Friday morning," I replied.

"Need anything before you go?" Hazel offered.

"Got a pen and paper?" I asked and Hazel hands me them and I begin writing, "I need books that hold anything related to these topics."

She took the list, scanned it, and then looked at my right hand, "Interesting list. What you need them for?"

"Research," I replied as I began walking towards the exit.

"Be safe," she called out.

"I will," I replied as I exited the building.

I speed-walked to the side of the building and climbed to the roof. I saw that Gideon and Levi transformed into their Gargoyle forms. Luckily, the fog was still thick enough where no average human can see them.

"Who am I riding on?" I asked as I got closer to them.

Levi looked like he was about to offer but Gideon growled a possessive warning growl causing Levi to withdraw. The growl made me realize that Levi was right. Gideon is changing because I didn't know that he had a possessive side to him. I sighed and climbed on his back. Then, I held on for dear life as he took flight before I was ready. I have went flying before but mainly on a plane, skydiving with a flying suit on, or a glider. Flying on a fast moving gargoyle with a questionable personality is scary. Everything was a blur around us. My ears popped from changing latitude so fast. I felt my head pounding and a heaviness in my stomach. Everything was making me dizzy and sick. If this is revenge for taking away his transforming abilities, calling him names and to scare me, I can say that he succeed. Levi was trying to keep up. I have no doubt that he is yelling at Gideon to slow down, not only for him but also me.

I try to focus on communicating mind to mind but I couldn't. If I took my powers off of preventing the need to vomit all over Gideon, the results was not going to be pretty. I slightly wondering if I should, in order to teach him a lesson to be more considerate. As if he heard me, he slowed down. I took in some deep breathes to help me to get control over my body. Even though I was still holding onto Gideon tightly, I was badly shaking as he landed and transformed. I got off of him as quickly as possible, only to collapse on the ground. In Latin or some other dead language related to it, Gideon and Levi cursed. I didn't know that gargoyles were allowed to curse. They both were concerned and I wanted to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming about Gideon showing concern for someone outside of the gargoyle species. I guess he assumed that I was used to riding a gargoyle since he saw me ride on Levi.

As the dizziness passed over, I became aware of two gargoyles arguing with each other in their dead Latin-related language. I guess that they were arguing over the treatment of me and Gideon's behavior. To be quite honest, the arguments and the fighting was getting old no matter the language used. They paid little attention to me as I got up to dust myself off. I leaned against a tree and stared at them for a while to see how to handle the situation. When they began to shove each other, I rolled my eyes before detaching myself from the tree and walked away from them. Based on being the leader or commander of almost any group that I was ever a part of, half of the crap that I have been seeing should not happen. Regardless of popular opinion, the Gargoyle Order needs a lot of fixing and Leonore needs help. I don't know if she will ask for it though.

I continued walking towards the river that was about three miles away. Along the way, I disarmed many of the illegal traps left behind by probably illegal hunters and poachers. I was taking pictures and typing locations in phone. I was about to send them to Scott when my phone rang.

Noticing it was Scott, I answered, "Hey Scott."

"Please tell me that you are not out in the forest and mountain range with all the new wildlife and abnormal storms?" His voice was pleading and had a note of slight angered frustration in it. "Also, please tell me that one of your guards is not Gideon?"

"Let me guess. Hazel told you," I stated.

"Damn right, she told me. Asha, what the hell are you thinking?" The anger was full out now.

"Getting the lay of the land, research, and fulfilling a promise to the secret agency," I replied. "Before you get too mad at me, I need to let you know that I have found discovered something that may interest you."

"That would be?" Scott asked with curiosity and slight impatience.

"Possible illegal hunting traps that I had to disarm in order to walk around without injury," I let him curse before I continued, "I took some pictures before and after I disarmed them at multiple angles. I took pictures of their serial number. Do you want me to send them through text or e-mail?"

"Text for right now. Also sent me the locations for each one..." He paused as he realized something, "Wait a minute. You are alone! What happened to your guards?"

"Last I saw them was arguing with each other over on how to be a proper guard and were about to get into a fist fight. Scott before you say anything, the arguing and fighting has happened more times than I care to count within the secret agency since I arrived in this town. I have been breaking them up every single time. Frankly, I am tired of the childish behavior which should not be happening in the first place," I explained.

"I am guessing that there are problems within this agency?"

"Yes ever since Gideon came back from a difficult painful mission from what I understand and no one wants to listen to Leonore or Michael expect for a few people."

"Aren't Leonore and Michael the leaders of this agency?"

"Yep. I haven't seen Michael and I doubt that I ever will since he good at not being seen. Leonore has some sort of condition that prevents her from fighting."

I don't know how much that last statement was true but if memory served me correctly, I never saw Leonore fighting in the movie. The pulling apart the wires to prevent demon possessed corpses to roam the earth and saving Adam as well as Terra does not qualify as fighting in my opinion. I frowned in remembrance that she allowed herself to get capture without much of a fight and had to wait for someone to rescue her. I have to ask her if it was on purpose or something else whenever I get a chance to be alone in her presence.

"So that leaves Gideon as the commander who is constantly present and can fight. There is no one to challenge him?" Scott asked, taking out of my thoughts.

"Before I came here, the only ones to stand up to Gideon were Adam, Terra, Keziah, and Ophir. As you probably know, Terra is more a researcher and a doctor than a fighter. From observation and assumption, Keziah and Ophir are probably too low of a rank to challenge Gideon. Even though Adam is equal in strength to Gideon, I doubt he will want the position. Plus, I think he is a new member to the agency. From my experience, no one likes to take orders from the new guy," I explained.

"What about your second guard that Adam and Terra recommended? Levi, right?"

"Yes, his name is Levi. Before Gideon went on a mission, Levi was one of Gideon's lieutenants. I think he or Gideon's other lieutenant, Barachel, took over while Gideon was gone and stepped down when Gideon came back. I have to ask though to be sure. Since I came here, however, a lot of agents have either been demoted and suspended that I do not know who has what position anymore. All I know, it is a big headache since many people do not like the changes and they blame me for it," I responded as I finally reached the river and sat on a big rock.

I had to frown because I did not remembering seeing Barachel in the Cathedral at all. Not as a gargoyle or a human. It made me wonder where he went to for a moment.

"Yet, you are fulfilling a promise for them without a thank you and proper help," He stated as I took off my backpack.

"_Well, I was going to fulfill my promise alone since most refuse to listen to my story and help me return home to my family,"_ I grumply thought to myself as I dig through my backpack to find my crystals.

"You have a family?" Scott, Levi, and Gideon exclaimed.

I jumped in surprise before I calmly said, "Yes, I have a family. I did not mean to mention them and I am not going to talk about them right now. Otherwise, I would endanger them. Scott, I have to go. My two 'guards' finally showed up."

Levi and Gideon both winced at my tone.

Realizing an angry female tone and knowing that I wasn't angry with him, Scott quickly said, "Don't forgot to send me those pictures and locations of the traps."

"Will do," I said before I ended the call.

With my phone still in my hand, I started to send everything about the traps to Scott without looking at the two gargoyles as I asked in slight hard but calm tone voice, "Now, what mind telling me how long it took you two to realize that I disappeared? And how long it took you to find me?"

Even though I couldn't see them, I hear them shifting around. Almost like they are nervous, embarrassed, uncomfortable, and didn't want to answer my question. Good. "Well, I'm waiting."

Gideon sighed in defeat first, "Ten minutes for us to realize that you disappeared. 25 minutes to find you."

"Now, is it acceptable for two guards to fight each other when they are on duty and let the person that they are suppose guard walk on their own?"

"Asha…"

"Well, is it?" I demanded, turning my head to give them a pointed glare that dared them to try to argue with me.

They looked down quickly in three seconds flat after meeting my eyes as they both responded, "No, it isn't."

"Good because it should never happen again. Is that clear?"

"Yes," they both answered as I sent the last bit of information on the traps to Scott.

"Since that is cleared up, we can get started on what we came here to do," I said as I put away my phone and grabbed the bag of crystals.

I took off my shoes and socks before walking to the river. I took a good look at it. It clear and would reach up to my knees in some areas while up to my ankles in others. I tested the temperature of the water by dipping my right foot in it. Once I was satisfied, I walked towards the middle of the river that was only ankle deep.

"Aren't you afraid to get your pants wet?" Levi asked.

"Nope," I replied as I was about to bring out the crystals one at time.

"What type of crystals are those?" Gideon asked.

"Citrines," I lifted the two dark golden colored, rough cut, square shaped crystals.

I placed them between four rocks before going into the bag to grab two crystals that look alike. Finding them, I brought them out and showed them the brownish-red, oval shaped crystals, "Carnelians."

I place them under the citrines before grabbing the two odd-shaped crystals that look like they have capture the fog in them, "Phenacites."

I place them with the rest of the crystals in the river before grabbing the two baby swiss blue colored, circle shaped crystals, "Blue Topazes."

I put with the other crystals and found a bigger rock that perfectly fit on top of the four river rocks without crushing the crystals underneath. Then, I put my hands on opposites of the rock pile.

I look at the two gargoyles and said, "what I am about to do is very delicate work. So I ask for no interruptions and no interfering."

Seeing their confused and slightly displeased faces, I continued, "There is no need for those faces. I am going to do a spell. It shouldn't affect you besides probably very mild discomfort from the change of energy."

I turned my attention back to the rocks. I concentrated to make my hands glow with my spiritual energy. I noticed that it was no longer pure white. It had a slight bluish color of shade. It was almost hard to see if you weren't paying very close attention.

"Is it me or has her spiritual energy changed colors every so slightly from last time we seen it?" I heard Levi whisper to Gideon.

Gideon nudged him to be quiet. I ignored them as I took a deep breathe before I allow my voice to change in order to cast a spell, "Mother Nature, these crystals within your spring water, surrounded by your smooth rocks. Cleanse them with your purity please as I need their help in dealing with a book that was used for dark purposes."

The river glowed in response but it wasn't the only thing glowing. The whole forest was glowing. The river was blue. The rocks were gray. The grass was a light green while the trees were a darker green. The flowers glowed too. The dirt was a brown. Any living creature, including Levi and Gideon, glowed with whatever the color of their aura was. They noticed the change too. They looked at everything in fascination, amazement, interest, wonder, and curiosity.

We all heard an ancient earthly, motherly voice say, "_Dear daughter of mine, I am glad that you are here. Even though I understand why you are asking permission first, please understand that you are more mature, wise, and justly than the demons and immature humans have. This world needs your help. You realize this and somewhere deep down, you want to help. For this, you are allow to use my powers freely since I know you will only use them for good as you always have. Don't lose the sight of your path and you will be greatly rewarded."_

Before I can formulate a question, the earth pulsed all around. Then, I felt energy and power gently guiding around me, pouring into my body. Knowing what she wanted me to do, I slowly straightened my body and turned towards the two gargoyles. Both of them look at me with a new respect now but I don't know if it means that they are on my side or not. I say that because Gideon still had an odd look on his face even though he is respectfully keeping his mouth shut.

"Follow me," I said as I walked towards the other side of the river.

They didn't question as Levi grabbed my backpack after putting my socks and shoes in them. About five miles later, I stopped in front of an old tree that was almost withering away. I crouched down and my hands on the dirt. I called upon my power and mapped out the area. Thanks to the increase of power, I heard every word of the private conversation Gideon and Levi were having inside their head.

"_It tickles,"_ Levi was trying to hold back laughter, "_but it is also very comforting. Is this what you felt when Asha temporarily took away your ability to transform into a gargoyle?"_

"_Very similar to what you are feeling but also different,"_ Gideon responded with a puzzled tone.

"_Different in what way?"_

It felt like Gideon was unsure if he should answer or not but decided to anyway, "_I believe when she touches your soul, it is very different than when she is sensing where you are in the world."_

I had a funny feeling that he is lying but I wasn't going to call him out on it. Levi, on the other hand, was not afraid to question him, "_Are you sure? I felt no difference between earlier and now."_

"_That is because she didn't truly touched your soul!" _Gideon's temper slightly showed through in that statement but it was a controlled temper.

"_That maybe is it but I feel like you are hiding something ever since she came," _Levi commented.

"_Levi,"_ Gideon had a warning note in his voice, "_I warned you before. Drop the subject matter."_

"_I will for now, Gideon,"_ Levi sighed, "_but know that I am not blind or stupid when it comes to you. You became hard over the years as our commander but I thought we needed it at the time before you ascended to heaven. When you ascended, it was a mini wake up call at the way that we were living. When you came back, you were completely a different person that I wondered if a demon possessed you. However, I talked myself out of it and said I was imagining things. As time passed, you grew worse and worse. I became concerned and did not know how best to approach anyone, much less you on the topic. Barachel noticed too and he exiled himself away from everyone because he couldn't take seeing you like you were. Ophir and Keziah are trying to find him but having little success."_

There was a silence between the two as I walked to the tree and put my hands on it. I asked the tree if it is alright that I use it's wood to make a bow, string to wrap the arrowheads as well as the bowstring, and sticks for arrows. After I gained permission, I made a bow and many arrows out of mid-air.

While I was looking for stones or bones to use as arrowheads and big feathers for the quiver, Levi continued, "_Then Asha came along. First, I wasn't really happy about her either but then, that opinion changed when I saw how conflicted you are with her. I never saw you act like that before."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_ Gideon growled.

I heard knuckles cracking and guessing Gideon was getting angry with Levi. I sighed in slight frustration at him.

_"One little sigh from her and your anger is gone for a bit. Then, you are angry with yourself and her. She is changing you and you don't like it," _Levi commented, _"I like it. She is bringing out a side of you that I never seen before and it is interesting to see as it grows."_

Gideon growled lowly in warning again. I waited a moment, wondering how to carry the stones and feathers that I found. The sticks and the strings were easy. All I had to do with sticks was tie them up and carry them. With the strings, I will put them in the small pocket of my backpack. Like an answer to my question, the wind blew and I looked up to see a plant with large leaves. I walked over and plucked a leave off before bringing it to my collection stones.

"_There is one thing that I like to thank her for though,"_ Levi said.

"_And that is?"_ Gideon asked with some irritation and slight curiosity.

I was curious too. So I made look like I was still busy with tieing up the leave.

"_She brought back not only my commander, but also my friend and brother in arms,"_ Levi finally said, "_That is what I like to thank Asha for."_

I grinned towards the ground for a moment. I grabbed everything and walked towards Levi. My backpack was hanging on his arm. I opened it. I put the leaf filled with stuff and the string in it.

"You know. I could have opened it for you if you asked," Levi said as I took my backpack from him.

"Yeah I know," I replied.

"Then why..."

I gave him a knowing smile and patted his cheek. Levi lifted an eyebrow at me in confusion as I turn to walk away.

(Third POV)

The two gargoyles looked at Asha mostly in shock as she walked away. Only when she was a good distance away in their opinion, did they dare to talk

"I think she heard us," Gideon said slightly in a hard tone.

"How much though?" Levi asked.

"Everything since you said 'it tickles'," Gideon answered without hesitating, "Why you think I tried not to talk?"

Levi turned to glare at his commander without fear. Before Asha, Levi wouldn't dare to glare or raise his voice to Gideon. Actually, Levi had some fear of Gideon and that fear became greater when Gideon came back from Heaven. Then, Asha came along and showed Levi to face his fears in order to do what is right. Levi knew that his commander is hiding something.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Levi asked.

"No," Gideon deadpanned.

"Hey, where are my guards?" Asha shouted from a slight distance.

Gideon grumbled something that was hard to hear before walking to catch up with Asha. Levi smiled. He was sure that Gideon was hiding something and Levi knew what it was. Levi thinks his commander is probably developing feelings for the unique human from a different world.

"Levi, get over here!" Asha and Gideon ordered at the same time.

Levi's smile grew larger and thought that this will be entertaining to watch. Too bad, he couldn't thanks to Archangel Michael's orders. Thinking of Archangel Michael, Levi frowned and wondered if Archangel Michael knew and is planning to bring the two together. If so, for what purpose?

Levi looked at the sky, remembering how Asha called to Mother Nature and Mother Nature answered by calling Asha her daughter. Mother Nature rarely calls anyone her daughter or son. As he walked, he knew bigger things are at play and knew that Asha knows something. The women is filled with mystery, secrets, and power. The suspense of trying to figure her out is tolling. For that, she should be considered an enemy. However, Levi knew deep down in his soul that Asha Greene is not the enemy and never will be. The problem is convincing everyone of that fact. Levi knew the solution was not going to be pleasant. And out of everyone, Levi knew that Asha will pay a great price selflessly which make everyone feel guilty. Like Ophir, Levi did not like that feeling one bit and is already feeling guilty.

Levi smiled as he heard a non-heated argument in the distance. He can only guess that they are probably arguing over something small. At least, he hoped so anyway.

* * *

**Yes, there are going to be some chapters with mixed POVs and I will warn you on some of them by doing this (Asha's or Third POV). Most of the chapters are from Asha's POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drum roll, please for the long awaited Chapter 6 and promised Chapter 7. Thank you for patiently waiting as part of Chapter 6 got edited while I wrote Chapter 7 in the meantime. Please enjoy as more surprises and secrets are revealed about the characters. Since Asha, Gideon, and Levi are in the forest, this means that animals are going to being involved. If you remember last chapter, there are illegal hunters out and about. Since you are sensitive to hunting, animals getting mildly injured, and dead animal corpses, these next few chapters are not going to be your friend. Also, know that we are back inside Asha's lovely head. Now, sit back, relax, and see where Asha's journey goes next.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Arrows. Gideon and I are having a non-heated argument over arrows. I expected an argument over me walking away twice alone, walking on bare feet when the forest has things that can hurt me, eavesdropping on conversations, or giving out an order to Levi at the same time he did. No, it was about the proper way to make arrows and how useful, or useless according to Gideon, they are in battle. Yet, here he is helping me make them with a frown on his face. I am on my twentieth arrow while he was on his tenth one.

"Do you ever smile?" I asked as I dubbed some of my glue mixture on the stick and arrowhead.

His frown deepened as he somewhat struggled with the feathers. They like to escape on him for some reason. Maybe because they know that he is not the most gentle and patient person in the world right now. I tried not to laugh when another one fell out of his grasp. He growled and glared at it.

"It's not funny," Gideon commented as he grabbed the feather.

"I didn't say anything," I said with slight amusement as I started on another arrow.

"Your facial expression says otherwise," Gideon said in a hard tone as he finally got that arrow done.

"Oh, come on. You would be laughing too if you saw one of your gargoyles having this trouble," I stated.

"No, I wouldn't," Gideon said while trying to hide a smile.

Before I could comment, Levi finally appeared and said, "Don't believe a word out of that statement of his, Asha. He's lying."

I looked at Levi as he took a seat between us to help, "Enjoyed your walk?"

"Yes, I did," Levi replied. At Gideon's curse, he lifted a brow in question.

"The feathers like to escape on him and he is not fond of the glue that is made of flour and water," I responded.

"Why are we doing this in the first place?" Gideon asked in frustration. "Why can't you do it with your powers?"

"Just because Mother Nature allowed me unlimited access to her powers," I stated coolly, "doesn't mean I will abuse them and get overly tired from using them too much. I will use them when I really need them."

I gestured towards the arrows, "This is simple to do by hand."

"For you, maybe," Gideon cursed at another feather escaping, "With me, on the other hand, I really hate these feathers. And don't you dare laugh at me."

Levi coughed to hide his laugh while I bit my lip to hide mine. We both lost it when another feather escaped his grasp and he cursed in his gargoyle language.

He glared at us before asking while gesturing to the arrows, "How in the world are you going to carry all of this?"

Before I could answer, wolf howls echoed around us. We became silent and put down the last few arrows we made. Levi transformed and flew off to get an aerial view of the area around us. Gideon looked around, keeping me in his line of sight the whole time. I tried to think what type of wolf species we just heard. Wolves live everywhere on the Earth except in very few places where fearful, disrespectful humans hunted them out. I have to narrow it down based on my location, but it is not easy.

Even though the movie was mostly filmed in Australia, people theorized that the Gargoyle cathedral is somewhere in Europe. Some people think it is in London since Mary Shelley was an English woman and the cathedral looks similar to other cathedrals in London. A few people think it is in France for some reason that I am not exactly sure of. Others think it is in Germany since Victor created Adam in Germany. In reality and based on some research that I did, Mary Shelley used two countries to write her story: Germany and Switzerland. That means I have to think of wolves that live in the locations I mentioned. Then, I remember the conversation that I had with Scott last night.

*flashback*

"Tell me what is really going on the wildlife," I turned to Scott in the car as we wait for one of the abnormal storms to pass.

"I am not really sure, but it is strange. I first thought the government finally decided to re-establish certain animal species that used to live in the area before they were driven out by hunters and settlers. Then, species that have never lived here before started to show up. They came around the day after the server agency found you. The animal species that grew the most were the wolves. Every single type of wolf species from around the world now lives in the forest and mountain ranges that surround the city," Scott explained with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am just surprised that the wolves are not fighting over territory, struggling to find food, and coming into the city. That is how big the wolf population is right now. I am just wondering why they are here and why my wife thinks you're connected," Scott replied.

I bit my lip and shrugged before I turned back to the window.

*flashback ends*

Scott's wife, Jennifer, was right about me being connected but not for reasons that she was probably thinking of. Howls sound again. Scott was right. There were more than one species of wolves and some of them are from different parts of the world. Yes, I can tell based on just the howls. I also knew who they were looking for. I got up and climbed on the boulder that was behind me.

"What are you doing? Get down from there," Gideon whispered in a tight tone.

I ignored him as I got to the top. I cupped my hands around my mouth and howled. It was cut a bit short when Gideon pulled me down from the boulder. I tried to escape out of his hold, but he counteracted each movement I made. He finally wrapped one arm to hold me tight against his body with both of my arms trapped behind my back. His other hand covered my mouth to prevent me from making any more noise.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Gideon angrily asked. "There are other things out there besides wolves. It is probably demons playing tricks on you. Stop struggling!"

I refused to stop because if I did, I would get way too comfortable being against him. I internally cursed at myself and a small part of my powers as howls echoed but this time, closer. Gideon was wrong. The howls belonged to wolves and no one else. The wolves were looking for me because they wanted to give me a gift.

I bit Gideon's hand hard causing him to curse and slightly pull back from me. I used the opportunity to elbow him in his gut. I also stepped on his foot hard for good measure after I was loose from his hold. I ran away from him to grab my bow and loose arrows in both hands. I called my teleportation powers forward and focused on where the wolves were. Gideon recovered quickly and charged after me. Before he got to me, I disappeared as I saw disbelief and shock on his face.

I teleported to a location near the wolves. I heard a questioning howl and I answered it. My howl set off a series of happy howls and barks from the wolves. I couldn't help but smile. My smile grew bigger as I saw them running towards me as if they were meeting a long lost relative or friend. Next thing I knew, I was tackled to the ground, away from my bow and loose arrows, by many different wolves who wanted to say hello. Gray wolves, Red wolves, Russian wolves, Arabic wolves, Mexican wolves, Arctic Wolves, and many other species of wolves soon surrounded me. Then, as one, they backed away from me when they heard their Alpha pair howl in unison. I looked up and took a breath in slight amazement. There on the hill was the beautiful Alpha pair. The female Alpha was a beautiful white Arctic wolf with ice blue eyes. The male Alpha was a specific Russian wolf known as the Eurasian wolf. He had a black fur coat with a chocolate brown undercoat and brown amber eyes. I stayed completely still on the ground, staring at my lap as they started to walk slowly towards me. I may have a powerful wolf for an animal spirit and can get along with all wolves, however, it is the pack's Alphas' call on rather or not that they consider me a part of their pack. Most of them do accept me, but there were a few Alphas, who didn't.

Then, I felt their warm breath, smelling my scent. I heard slight growls like they were communicating with each other. Soon, I felt a wet tongue against my cheek. I tried my best not to laugh when they began nudging my face. It caused me to look up at them in the eye. For anyone else, it was a death sentence. For me, it meant that they are giving me a certain position in their pack: Alpha. A position that I will take only when I come to the forests and mountains.

I smiled and pet them gently on the head, "Thank you for accepting me. Though I am curious about the show when you guys say that you have a gift for me."

They shook their fur, causing me to smile, "Keeping me on my toes. Right, I will remember that."

The Alpha male, named Rope (don't ask), grinned before howling. Other howls answered behind me and I turned. I saw six wolves dragging a deer that they recently hunted down. The only wounds on it were the bite wounds, kill bites, and slight drag marks. It was perfect.

"Minimal damage but it will work for what I will need it for," I stated.

Rope snorted and I smiled before going to work. I called upon my powers to lift the deer carcass to remove the fur coat. After removing the coat, I put the carcass back on the ground. The wolves went to go eat it once the Alphas commended so. As they ate, I concentrated on transforming the fur coat into a quiver with a strap. It was not a pretty sight for those who have sensitive stomachs.

Once I was done with the quiver, I lowered it near the arrows. As all the arrows were being stored into the quiver, I walked towards it. I shifted the strap over my head to rest on my right shoulder when the last arrow was in place. That when I noticed that my bow was missing. Scratching my head, I looked down and spotted it.

"Hey! That is not a chew toy!" I slightly shouted at a young male Maned wolf, pointing at my bow.

The young wolf looked up at me with sad, guilty innocent eyes.

"Not the look," I exclaimed, covering my eyes with my hands.

I heard movement and I had to uncover my eyes to check it out. The young wolf was sitting in front of my feet with my bow in his mouth. I grabbed while patting him gently on the head in thanks. We all turned around when we heard a twig snap. The wolves were growling, had teeth bared, and fur standing up. I had my bowstring drawn with an arrow pointed towards a hooded creature in worn-out Gargoyle armor.

He had his hands drawn up in surrender before saying, "Easy, I did not to mean to startle you."

For some reason, his voice sounded familiar to me. I couldn't put my finger on who, though. I still did not like that he tried to sneak up on me when I was distracted and doing things that no one, who I don't know should see.

"Who are you?" I asked, not lowering my bow one bit.

"Not an enemy, I can assure you of that," he said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "Now, I am going to remove my hood. Please, don't shoot."

I didn't shoot, but I still refused to lower my bow. The stranger removed his hood and I finally understood why he sounded familiar. He was Barachel, Gideon's missing lieutenant. It would be my luck to find him. But, I wonder why he's here?

"My name is Barachel, but I am sure you know that, Asha," He said.

I tighten my grip on my bow, "How do you know my name?"

"My spies told me about you," he shrugged.

I lowered my bow slightly and asked, "Spies? What do you need spies for?"

"To keep tabs on the cathedral that almost half of the gargoyles call home." he replied.

"Sounds like you have the other half then," I guessed as I put my arrow back in my quiver.

He nodded, "That is true, but that is not why I am here."

"Then why are you here, showing yourself to me?" I asked.

"To meet the woman, who kicked Gideon's butt and served it to him more than once," he stated. "To meet the woman, who is helping us even though she is not fond of the idea."

"Geez, I wonder why," I sarcastically said.

He smiled at that, "I was warned about your sarcasm, but I find it amusing."

"What do you want from me?" I irritatingly said.

His smile got wider, "Nothing. I want to help you."

I was dumbfounded for a moment, "What?"

"I said that I want to help you," Barachel stated, "did anyone ever offer you help before?"

"Not really, more like forced upon me when I wasn't ready," I answered honestly.

It was true most of the time throughout my life. I can count on one hand the number of people who wanted to help me without forcing it on me. It was sad in a way. However, I was curious about one thing.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked.

Barachel grinned but didn't answer.

A concerned shout came from a distance, "Asha! Where are you?"

Barachel looked at me in shock, "If that is Gideon, tell me why he is looking for you."

"Umm," I started nervously for no reason "Levi and Gideon were assigned as my guards by Archangel Michael and Queen Leonore. I sort of run away from them, mainly Gideon since Levi flew away somewhere."

Barachel stared at me in slight disbelief before he started to pace. Something is wrong. Something is about to happen to Gideon. I felt it and it was beginning to affect the wolves.

"You don't approve?" I asked after a while of silence, hoping to distract him in order for me to spiritually scan the area.

"I am more confuse on why Gideon was chosen as your guard. I can understand Levi, but Gideon?" he pauses to shake his head. "He is going to be a problem since he tends to take any job too seriously."

"He is not that bad." Yes, I was defending Gideon. My neck prickled at sensing demons sneaking up on Gideon.

Barachel stopped in his tracks in shock before looking at me in anger, "You are seriously not defending him after everything he did to you."

"I agree that Gideon's treatment towards me is poor, but I was given worse treatment by more cruel monsters than a questionable personality of a single Gargoyle," I argued. "Gideon is also changing."

"Gideon? Changing?" Barachel almost shouted in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am serious. Before you interrupt me, I did not believe it either until Levi pointed it to me," I said as I picked up my stuff with the wolf pack pacing anxiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to save Gideon from a bunch of demons that heard his shouting for me," I answered.

"He can handle himself," Barachel stated.

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "Even an ambush of sixty demons?"

His facial expression of slight worry that showed really quickly before disappearing was my answer. I turned to the Alpha pair, the only wolves who were somewhat calm.

"Are you both sure that you want to be involved?" I asked, preparing my bow with an arrow.

The wolves nodded at the same time as Barachel tried to ask who I was talking to.

"Okay," I said, ignoring Barachel's questions. "I will meet you there. Please be safe."

They ran just as Barachel grabbed me to turn towards him, "Are you insane? A pack of 80 wolves, a gargoyle, and you are not going to fight off twenty demons."

I gave him a slight evil and knowing smirk. Barachel let go of me and took a step back in fear as I said, "Watch me prove you wrong."

I teleported out of his sight before he could respond. I appeared next to Gideon, shocking and slightly making him jump. I shoved him out of the way, ignoring his protests before shooting an arrow filled with my spirit energy towards a demon hidden in a tree. Anyone within a 10-mile radius can hear the demon's scream as it descended. In a quick recession, I grabbed another arrow and fired at three demons to my left as they clumsily try to get out of their hiding spots. I felt Gideon quickly getting up to kick a demon away from me when it tried to attack a non-existed blindspot on me. He got out his ax blades and started attacking demons that were on the ground as I shot at demons coming through the tops of the trees.

"Where's Levi?" I hear Gideon asked me when his back was pressed against mine. "We need help here."

Before I respond, I heard the war howls of the wolf pack. I grabbed him and dragged towards the ground with me as I told him, "Get down!"

As he protested some not so pretty words at being throw down towards the ground again by me, his eyes opened wide in shock as wolves filled with their own spirit energy jumped over us to attack the demons. Even though I saw questions fill up Gideon's eyes once again, I got up and went to help the wolves. Gideon quickly followed my example, but he set up his battle ax this time.

"You better not hurt my wolves," I bitterly said, shooting at any demon about to hurt a wolf.

"I am not," he said before transforming. "_But I am going to do this."_

Before I could ask, he grabbed me and threw me onto his back as he began to fly towards the sky. I was a bit disoriented and shocked for a few seconds before I recovered enough to hang on. Once he leveled out, I stood on his back and starting firing arrows at the running demons who were confused at what exactly is happening. When Gideon moved to attack, I would stop and hold onto his harness of his armor with a single hand. A demon tried to use the distraction to separate me from Gideon by leaping out of a tree. Before he could reach me, Levi appeared out of nowhere to tackle the demon.

_"Where did you disappear to?" _I asked, firing arrows when Gideon leveled out again.

_"I was scouting the area to see if there was anything besides wolves in the forest. Then you disappeared and I had to look for you from above while Gideon looked for you on the ground," _Levi answered, fighting off demons. _"Can you not disappear again, please? You had us worried."_

_"So I heard,"_ I replied, glancing at Gideon.

I felt Gideon wanting to glance at me and say something. That was when we heard it. The crunch of a bone breaking and a painful cry from a wolf. Rage and determination run through my veins as I jumped off of Gideon when he was busy attacking a demon on the ground. I run, preparing my bow with an arrow while ignoring Gideon's and Levi's concerned shouts. The demon, who hurt a slightly young female Mexican wolf, saw me and ran away when he felt my rage, knowing he will die if I caught him with my bare hands. I jumped onto a boulder and raised my weapon. The world around me became silent, my heartbeat slowed as I held my breath, a gentle breeze caressed my face, spiritual energy flowed from the ground into me to help me to make my arrow more deadly, and time seemed to slow down. I barely felt the feathers of my arrow grazing my cheek as I released it to go after the demon as I slowly released my held breath. The world of sound return as my arrow went through trees, rocks, and hills without breaking. One can literally hear as well as the power of my arrow hitting its target, causing the demon to make a horrible painful scream as it descends to Hell.

I felt the other demons running away in fear, running away from mainly me and my wolves. They feared my power enough to leave Gideon and Levi, their mortal enemies, alone while somehow avoiding the pair's attacks. I ignored the demons as I went towards the wounded wolf. I felt concern from the rest of the pack as I check how severe the wounds were. Luckily, the Mexican wolf was alive but won't be for long if I don't help her. Even though I could heal her with my powers, we were going to be in danger again. Though this time, it will be the illegal human hunters whom are 150 miles away and coming our way fast. The female Mexican wolf was too injured to move, though. I need to bandage her up and stabilize her leg before going anywhere. I remove my bag and bow to put them on the ground. I opened my bag to grab two of my water bottles. I purify the water and gave the water healing capabilities, using my powers. Gideon and Levi carefully came over towards me.

"Asha?" Levi carefully asked as I brought out bandages and some rope from my bag.

Gideon came over and grabbed my wrists. I looked up, trying to keep a poker face despite there were tears streaming down my cheeks. I was prepared for some harsh statement but what Gideon said next shocked me.

"What can we do to help?" He asked, his mind wide open like he knew that I would break if I spoke out loud.

I showed him images of plants that have healing qualities but are not poisonous to wolves before asking to search for a cave near the mountains to serve as a shelter for the night when it arrives and strong, sturdy sticks to hold a broken leg in place. Gideon lets go of my wrists when I was done. I ordered some wolves to follow him and help him.

"Levi, help Asha while I go get some supplies for her," He ordered before transforming to fly off to get what I asked for.

Levi comes by and comforts the female wolf without me asking as I grabbed her broken right hind leg. I looked at him to see if he is ready and he nods in response. I quickly set the leg, causing the Mexican Wolf, now named Lucky, to cry out in pain. Levi steadies and comforts her as I poured some water on her leg before pouring water on the wounds that I see on her right side. Wolves slowly started to trickle in with supplies that I asked for. I started making a brace out of bandages, sticks, and rope. Levi started to grind up some of the herbs as I instructed him. After I was done with her leg, Levi gently lifted Lucky to her feet while keeping weight off of her injured foot. I poured the second bottle of water over her wounds on her left side. Then, I rubbed the crushed herbs into Lucky's wounds while avoiding her bites of defense. Gideon returned when I finished bandaging Lucky up. After I put a sleeping spell on her, Levi lay Lucky on her left side.

"I found a cave that will suit our needs," He said, showing me images of the cave.

"Good, we need to go before the illegal human hunters come along," I said as I showed the rest of the wolf pack where the cave is.

Levi and Gideon transformed into their gargoyle forms. Before I could do anything, Levi grabbed my stuff while Gideon carefully picked up Lucky to carry her safely in his arms. Then, he squats down for me to climb his back. I cling on tight and buried my head into his back. I felt his curiosity, but I shook my head and told him to go. Little did he know that he put a small crack in the wall protects my heart. That is when I learn that my true mate is truly here and he is slowly healing. I looked up towards him to see that Gideon would look down in concern at Lucky once in awhile before paying attention to where he was going. A few tears escaped as I wonder why my true mate must be in a group where love is forbidden. I also wonder how in the world am I going to convince him of that he is my true mate.

The cave was soon in sight and everyone in my party headed towards it. We were inside, discovering Levi had beat us there and was building a fire with sticks that had wolf teeth on them. He stopped what he was doing and took Lucky carefully from Gideon's arms. As Levi lay Lucky near the campfire, I got off of Gideon. I began walking towards Levi and Lucky, then I stopped. I turned around to see that Gideon had transform to his human self. He was staring at me with a peculiar expression.

"Thank you for your help," I said.

His expression had a look of relief as he responded, "You're welcome."

"Asha, should this female wolf be sleeping this much?" Levi asked, breaking the weird connection I had with Gideon.

I walked over as I replied, "I put a sleeping spell on her so she wouldn't freak out from flying as well as when I try to heal her a bit faster with my powers."

Levi looked at me, "You can do that?"

I nodded, "Yes, but not too much or I will get her wounds on me, There is a consequence when I connect to a living thing to heal it."

"Then why risk it when you done much for her already?" Gideon asked.

"If it was a human or another animal, what I have done would be enough. Since it was an evil creature with magical capabilities, I have to make sure nothing else is left behind or she won't live before night falls" I explained as I went down to my knees.

"Need anything?" He asked as I spread my hands over Lucky.

"No," I answered before I closed my eyes and summon my powers.

Energy pulsed that everyone can feel even if they have no powers and don't believe in magic. Energy flowed through me and I use it to sense any darkness closing in on Lucky's soul. There were a few small spots, but they will be easy to get rid of as well as the dirt and invasive bugs. However, it was not my decision.

My chanting voice became loud and clear, "Life and Death, so intertwine that they could be one of the same being. However, I know there are two rulers of a souls' lifespan. Listen to me, dear siblings, as I plead that the evil darkness does not take this young wolf's life before her rightful time. Heal her light to as it once was and may she be free of all that harms her. And once that is done, may she wake and live freely as she meant to be."

I felt acceptance and like that, the evil darkness in Lucky was gone. I stop the connections slowly as Lucky wakes groggily. When she was fully awake, she turned her head to me to give me a happy wolf smile and begins wagging her tail in gratitude. I smiled as I pet her head.

"You're welcome but rest up," I told her. "You will need your strength to heal."

Lucky whines grumpily, which caused everyone to have big grins on their faces. I got up to get out of the way for the rest of the pack to say hi and love on Lucky. I went towards the two gargoyles.

"So what are the plans now?" Gideon asked and then said after seeing my hesitation, "We know the book is important, but Lucky's health is also important to you that you will want to postpone your original quest until she is better."

Que crack in the wall around my heart becoming slightly bigger as I said, "Yes, that is correct."

I looked at Lucky real quick before looking at the two gargoyles, "Do you mind?"

Gideon looked guilty and look down like he was ashamed of something. I guess how he treated me in the beginning. Even though Gideon still does not like me, he is starting to trust me a little bit.

"No, we don't mind," Levi answered, noticing Gideon's expression too. "We are here to help you even if we get sidetracked. What are the problems right now?"

"I don't want to leave Lucky yet in case she gets worse or doesn't follow the staying put order. However, I need ten small mountain rocks that can fit in the palm of my hand. We also have humans in the forest, hunting wildlife illegally if I am judging some of the traps right," I explained. "Since I used to hunt in order to survive as an Arabian nomad in very lands of the Middle East, I will tell you from experience that illegal and some legal hunters do not take kindly to anyone on their turf to steal all the possible game even if that person is just passing through and needs food to survive until they reach civilization again."

Then, we heard it; a gunshot from a bolt-action centerfire rifle echoed in the distance. Birds of many species flying away in fear from the sound before some were shot down and four-legged run away in fear, blinding going into reset traps. The gargoyles and I looked out of the cave entrance, knowing possible human danger is near that could cost everything but not knowing when it will come. The earth shook and I felt rage from Life and Death. They are angry at the sudden violence and gathering souls of wildlife whose time ended too soon.

"I have an idea," Gideon offered. "I stay here with you to guard this place while we wait for Levi to return with human clothes from the cathedral."

"Why I always do the errands?" Levi rhetorically asked before transforming, earning a glare from both of us.

He flies off as I brought my phone to see if I had a signal. Somehow I did have it as long as I was near the entrance of the cave. I called Scott's cell number.

"Asha, I am on my shift and I said to call on my cell if it is really necessary," Scott answered when he got on the phone. "I hope this is really necessary."

Another round of gunshots sounds off, silencing Scott as I answered, "There are hunters in the forest hunting animals right now. I don't know how many are out there, but it sounds like it is more than my group of three. By the sounds of it, they know that the traps have been messed with. That means they probably know there are other people out here."

Scott starting cursing loudly that I had to take my phone away from my ear in order to not go deaf. Gideon took the opportunity to take my phone.

Before I could do anything, Gideon says, "Detective Scott Romano, this is Commanding Officer Gideon Petran of the secret service agency. I am also one of Asha's guards and would like to help in any way that I can in this matter."

Most people hate hearing one-sided conversations about them when it comes to phone calls. With my special hearing, I can hear both sides of the conversation well and most of the time, I do not enjoy it.

"Well Gideon, as much I want to meet. I never imagined it to be like this. Let's begin with saying that you need to improve because your behavior and somewhat of Asha's is inexcusable as well as a disgrace to all of the real cops out here," Scott stated.

Gideon somewhat scowls, "Asha was not wrong to do what she did. Levi and I were in the wrong. If it means anything, Asha can handle herself very well like an undercover FBI agent should and had saved me a few times out here. In fact, it feels like Levi and I are helping her as well as somewhat getting in her way instead of guarding her. There is never seems to be a dull moment with Asha around."

I vaguely wondered if Gideon had to swallow up a part of his pride when he admitted that. However, he had told the truth and knew that my skills are needed even if he won't admit it out loud.

"I can agree with you on that last statement," Scott humbled. "It sounds you are improving and your agency's skills along with Asha's skills can help me in many cases. However, this will be your first. Give Asha back her phone."

Gideon gives me my phone and I say, "Let guess you want us to grab a variety of traps and weapons as well as take photos without leaving any traces of us on anything and not get caught."

Scott was dumbfounded, "How did …"

"One may take me out of law enforcement portal-calls, but one can't take law enforcement portal-calls out of me," I interrupted. "But honestly Scott, you should know from telling you with some of the cases that I investigated that they were not easy to be an undercover FBI agent in."

Gideon lifted an eyebrow in question as Scott said, "Yeah, I know but be safe. You don't know how you got here and the people, who brought you out here, could be out looking for you."

"I promise to be careful Scott. Take care," I replied as I hung up the phone.

Que Gideon asking a question about FBI history in three … two … one…

"What cases did you usually investigate when you were an undercover FBI agent?"

Oh, I am good.

* * *

**I know wolves usually do not have blue eyes when dogs do. However, I did some research since my classmate mentioned it. Wolves are born with blue eyes, which transform to other more natural wolf eye colors when they get older. However, the wolves, who still have blue eyes when they are older, will eventually have cataracts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I checked on Lucky to see how she was doing while Gideon gave me the silent treatment. He still wasn't happy about what cases I worked on and telling him to bug off when he told me that the cases were too dangerous for someone like to handle. I think it hurt his ego a bit. I didn't really care since I was not going to let him walk all over me and tell me what is dangerous or not. Plus, didn't I just proved that I can handle myself and that no one wants to mess with me if they get on my bad side? Sometimes, I wonder what is going in that head of his. However, I doubt he will give me a straight answer. I heard sweeping of wings and knew Levi had returned finally. I felt the air shift as he transformed and hear footsteps walking on the forest ground.

He pauses in his step. I guess he saw Gideon's face because he said, "What in the world happened now?"

"Easy, he asked about what cases I handled as an undercover FBI agent and he was not too happy about my answer," I replied.

I heard the thick tree branch that Gideon was messing with snapped in half. Levi also noticed, "I would say he is more than not too happy. He is furiously enraged. What in the world did you work on?"

I stopped to looked up at him, "Are you sure you want to know? I mean it is classified information after all."

That statement earned a growl from Gideon, "Just tell him and not play games."

I sighed, "I worked on top classified cases of where I have to go undercover in hidden underground black markets, go after hidden but extremely dangerous mobs that the world doesn't know about, go after people on the most wanted list, and most difficult as well as dangerous human trafficking cases that no other law enforcement can get out of alive."

"The last one does sound most dangerous. I don't understand how that would upset Gideon," Levi said in a slightly confused voice.

"Wait until she tells you the survival rates before and after she joined the FBI as well as where most of those criminals are," Gideon bitterly replied.

Levi cocked an eyebrow in my direction, waiting for me to respond.

So I did, "Before I came along, the cases had very low success rates and low survival rates. Say you send in 30 undercover FBI agents for each case that I mentioned. The first two case titles, 15 would live, but only nine would be successful on solving the case. The third case title, only eight would live, but only two would be successful. The last one, only one lived and that same person was successful. Since many of these cases were so dangerous, you had a partner to go with. So if you do the math, you have lost 81 cops and have only 21 cases solved."

Levi's face paled, but I continued, "Then I and two other people came along, we change how those cases are handled. The survival and success rates went up for nearly all of them except for the last one. Only five FBI agents including me were allowed to handle those cases. The director of the FBI tried multiple times to give us partners, but many of those partners either get severely injured or killed during the case. As a result, the director lets us do our job without any more headaches."

"Without you there now, only four cops to handle those cases?" Levi asked.

"No, only two are left," I replied.

Levi's face contorted in confusion, "What to the other two?"

"One died in a terrorist attack during a high social dinner event. The other died to a mysterious illness," I replied in bitter sadness.

"You used to to know them," Levi commented.

"Yes, I did and no, I will not mention who they are," I said guardedly.

"Ah, that is what made Gideon angry. More secrets from you as well as telling him that you can handle yourself when he tried to tell you that you should stop putting yourself in dangerous situations," Levi stated.

"Pretty much," I shrugged.

Gideon growled and Levi shook his head at him. I guess they were having a silent conversation with each other. As they did that, I went to my bag to grab dark clothing to wear as well as leather gloves and a few other items, which I hope are still in my bag before I was ever transported here, for tonight.

"What are you doing now?" Levi asked as I found my miniature DNA kit and put it on top my outfit for tonight.

"Preparing for tonight," I said while searching and hoping to find my miniature night-vision camera.

"Detective Scott Romano gave us a job to do while we are here," Gideon explained to Levi's questioning look while I silently and figuratively leap for joy as I found my camera.

"The job deals with the illegal hunters and Detective Romano sort of put Asha in charge," Levi guessed as I found my miniature fingerprint kit.

I made a face at his statement, "Scott did not really put me in charge."

"Then explain all of this stuff," Levi sort of demanded while pointing at my investigation kits as I brought out a small enough bag that I can carry and hold my investigation kits in.

"As an undercover agent, you have to be prepared to collect any evidence. These items are ones that I personally bought," I replied, stuffing the investigation kits and camera in the bag.

"Legally?" Levi asked.

"As legally as possible" I replied. "Now, get out while I change into new clothes that will make me less noticeable at night. I suggest that both of you do the same while waiting for me outside the cave."

Gideon started to protest, "But..."

"Out!" I shouted, silencing him while pointing to the entrance of the cave.

They left without protest and I let out a long breath. I thought for a moment that they will argue, but I guess they know that I am really not in the mood to deal with arguing right now. For that, I am thankful. As I changed my clothes, I heard Lucky complaining through a whine.

"No, you can't come. You are injured and need to rest. Hopefully, by tomorrow night, you will be able to start walking." I said to her as I took off my clothes.

I heard Gideon shout his disbelief, "That fast?"

I shouted my reply, "Yes, spiritual energy and real natural herbs can hasten the healing process better than most modern medicine."

"Even a broken bone?" Gideon asked, sounding a little closer. I hope he will be courteous and ask if I am done getting dressed before entering the cave.

"In some cases but not often," I frowned as I fixed my black shirt. "I don't know what to do if Lucky's bone is not healed before we leave tomorrow night. She won't last long without help outside of the wolf pack."

"Can we enter?" Gideon asked as I was fighting with my shoelaces while sitting on the floor.

"Yes," I answered, still fighting with stubborn shoelaces. I didn't think that I have tied them that tight.

Then, a hand came in my view and grabbed my shoe. I was about to tell Gideon that I got it, but I made the mistake of looking at him. He was wearing a dark navy blue T-shirt that seem to slightly hug his muscles, a dark gray jacket that also fit him like a glove, and black jeans that fitted him nicely as well. _Oh shit_. . . I turned away from him, blushing. I can't believe that I was checking him out. Yes, he may be my mate but he doesn't need to know that. . .yet.

"Asha," Levi said, causing me to thankfully turn my head more away from Gideon. "I talked to Leonore about Lucky. Lucky can stay within the cathedral until she gets better."

I arched an eyebrow, "Do you or any Gargoyle even know how to care for a young wild Mexican wolf?"

"I figured you tell me when we are done with the illegal hunters. By the way, how are are we going to sabotage their camp if we don't know where they are in the short amount of time we have?" Levi wondered.

I grinned, "This is where another power of me comes in handy."

"Another power? How many powers do you have?" Gideon exclaimed.

"More than I care to count," I answered simply. "This one allows me to map out areas and use that information to find anything I desire almost. Let me show you."

I flicked my wrist to summon my spiritual energy outside of my hand into four two-inch balls, transferring two to my other hand. I was ignoring the chain link tattoo on my right hand as I rolled out the balls of energy on the floor into different corners. Two more links in the chain have changed colors from black to stone gray and I noticed with Gideon's chain that two changed into light blue. I also noticed it glows slightly when I give mild orders. Even without doing research I have a feeling that I know what the chain tattoo means but the theory has to wait until I can confirm it and not say anything due to Gideon not noticing the change to his tattoo yet. Thankfully, my map became a good distraction when the balls of spiritual energy were in place. Gideon and Levi looked at the map in amazement, shock, and curiosity.

"How were you able to do this in such a short time?" Levi asked.

"Permission from many high powerful beings and spirits of the dead," I answered as Levi poked at the map looking for anything wrong with it if I had to guess.

Gideon frowned, "Ghosts? Isn't that dangerous?"

"In some cases, yes. More so if I am in a new location or realm where no ghost has heard of me yet," I replied before placing my hand in the center of the map. "Now, watch this."

With another flick of my wrist, the map shows us where we are located. I summoned more energy and waived into the map. The energy turned into different colors and formed into many life forms outside of plants. I pointed at the cave we were in on the map.

"This is where we are are," I said before dragging my hand to a different point. "Twenty miles Southeast from this cave is the illegal hunters' campsite. As you can see, only five hunters stay at the camp at a time during the daytime. However, they will all come in for the night since it is dangerous for even them to be out at night. Don't assume though that they will be stupid enough to sleep at the same time. They probably take turns guarding during the night in order to not get caught by law enforcement, not be eaten by wildlife, and not lose their catch as well as equipment to anything."

"How many hunters are we talking about here?" Levi asked.

"If I have to guess, twenty," I frowned. "They keep moving too much. It doesn't help that demons are near the area, searching for something. We have to be extra careful in not showing ourselves to anyone."

"Can you figure out what the demons are looking for?" Gideon asked curiously.

I shook my head, "Sorry but dark magic is not my strong suit. I can sense evil, corruption, how dark the magic is, how to hide from it if I sense it first, how to defend myself against it, and neutralize it if given time as well as proper ingredients. However, I can't tell what it is looking for without it noticing me and that can lead to a potentially dangerous situation."

"So we are forced to focus only on the illegal hunters and need to avoid demons at all costs," Levi summed up. "How are we going to get past the guards without waking everyone up?"

Before I could answer, I heard strange monkey sounds. I turned towards the entrance of the cave in confusion before I went to grab my bow and arrows. I eased the wolves as I checked it out, leaving Levi and Gideon alone with the pack. I looked around and wished I had two friends of mine were here. They are more knowledgeable than I am when it comes to monkeys. I was about to turn around, thinking it was my imagination when I heard something dropped. I looked again and there was something shiny on the ground. Other shiny things, which I think looked like a tranquilizer darts, dropped in the same place. I felt someone nudge me gently with their hand on my arm. I turned to see Gideon there. I noticed in his hands that he has my tranquilizer dart holding bag. I wondered how in the world he found it in my black hole of a backpack.

As if he read my mind, he answered, "One of the wolf pups were playing with your backpack for some strange reason until I opened it to see if you left any food in there. The pup just went in there and found this. What is it?"

"It is a tranquilizer darts' bag holder," I answered as I try to grab the bag.

"I guess they are not sold in stores either," Gideon said, keeping my bag away from me

"Not really," I said, trying to get my bag again but Gideon moved it to his other hand. "Can you give me my bag, please?"

Instead of answer my question, he replied, "Cover me."

Just like that, he went outside carefully and quickly. My brain was in shock, but my body seemed to move on its own. I prepared my bow and arrow, ready to shoot if I see something that could hurt a gargoyle. That is when I noticed a phenomenon happening on my right hand as Gideon picked up the tranquilizer darts to put them neatly in the bag. One of the chain links were blinking between the colors black and gray. Even though it possibly answers a question and raised many more, I could not let myself get distracted. I had to keep my eyes on the woods especially when a small black monkey came down a tree with arrows in its mouth. Even Gideon gave pause when he saw the monkey as it came closer to him. The monkey carefully approaches Gideon to put the arrows in front of Gideon's feet before running quickly away back up a tree. Gideon looked at the arrows in confusion before his face transformed into shock and disbelief. He picked up the arrows as well before returning to the cave.

He stops in front of me, "How in Heaven's name did your arrows stayed intact when demons usually descend in a ball of fire? And why do they look improved?"

I looked the arrows in question. Gideon was right. They were perfectly intact and did not have a single burn on them. They definitely looked improved upon, almost to the point that one couldn't tell that they are mine without being a spiritually gifted person. Usually, evil magic does not fare well or combine well with my powers. Something powerful here likes me being here and I got a few suspects besides Mother Nature. Unfortunately, I need my amulet to communicate with them. I desperately need to get this mission done as soon as possible.

Grabbing one of the arrows, I answered honestly, "I have no idea. I never usually bother retrieving arrows since most of the time, I am chased by something and they usually do break when my enemy goes down. This never has happened before."

Before I could put it away, Gideon grabbed it and went behind me. I was tense the whole time he was behind me, putting my arrows back in my quiver. He also handed me back my tranquilizer bag. I thanked him as I opened the bag to get a good look at the darts as I walked towards the campfire since the sun was setting.

"What type of darts are those?" Gideon asked, walking with me.

"Tranquilizers," I paused, looking at the drugs used in it and how much of the formula is. "From looking at it, the illegal hunters are using them on any human to get in their way."

Levi jumps up from his spot in concern, "do the darts kill humans?"

I shooked my head and I felt both of the gargoyles take relieved sighs. Like me, they didn't want any innocent person becoming hurt by anything, including drugs. However, these darts mean that the illegal hunters are possible kidnappers as well and that thought angered me. I looked at the darts again and counted thirty in the bag.

"If we plan this right, we should have only fifteen darts left in order to give them to Scott," I stated.

"Asha, what's wrong?" Levi asked, concerned after hearing an angry tone.

"Levi, think about it for a moment," I said. "These darts may not kill a human, but they can knock a human out unconscious for twenty-four hours. What can happen to an unconscious human in a forest with strange wildlife, illegal hunters, and demons by the time is up?"

Cue the change of the air from concern to anger coming from both gargoyles and a growl from Gideon. Since I had their full attention, I grabbed ten darts and handed them to Levi. He lifted an eyebrow in question as he took them.

"There are thirty darts and I am giving everyone here, ten each. You will need them to knock out the guards. I would show you my pressure point moves, but we don't have time," I explained, handing Gideon ten darts. "We need to start going soon too. Nightfall is almost here. Remember, we need to grab multiple but different types of traps, picture copies of their documents, weapons, and drugs they use on anyone."

"And you perfectly fine with leaving the illegal hunters here even though they are part of the human species?" Levi asked before Gideon could yell at me.

"I have something up my sleeve," I answered as I reached the entrance of the cave. "But seriously, we need to go now."

"How are we going to get there?" Gideon asked.

I pointed towards the dark cloudy sky, which rolling with slick thunder. Gideon and Levi did not have a happy face for some strange reason.

"What now?" I asked.

"Those storms are easy for us to get through, but we are a bit concerned about you," Gideon replied.

"Oh, for the love of Mother Earth and Father Moon" I cursed. "I am not a normal human being nor am I a creature like Adam. But if you are so concerned, I will take my shortcut."

Levi was confused while Gideon knew exactly what I was talking about with his shocked face. Before Gideon could stop me, I disappeared using my teleportation powers. I teleported to be in a tree that was ten yards away from the illegal hunters' campsite. I scared some prey animals away for a few seconds, but they calmed down once they realized who I was and what I was going to do. I ignored them after that. I was staring at the campsite. The hunters are coming in for the night. They were menacingly laughing about their hunt today, causing rage to course through my veins. My rage became stronger when I saw the corpses of dead animals of various species including some rare as well as endangered species in the trunks of their trucks. As much as I would like to avenge the animals' untimely death, it would not make me a better person than the illegal hunters. I heard the silent slush of wings and knew that my gargoyle guards found me.

"_How did you find me?"_ I asked them through my thoughts as they landed somewhere nearby my location.

"_That is quite easy to answer"_ Levi answered. "_It is not every day that you see a human, who is fueled with rage that you can feel, in a tree at night. Plus, you left the map up back at the cave."_

I shrugged, "_Oops."_

"_Do NOT do that again!" _Gideon exclaimed. "_I hated it the first time you disappeared and I still don't like that you do that."_

"_Oh boo who, cry me a river," _I bitterly replied.

"_Why you little…"_ Gideon started to say.

"_Enough out of both of you," _ Levi chastised. "_Asha, I apologize for slightly being a part of that statement back in the cave. But can we do this without more of your disappearing acts?"_

"_Yes, but we need to split up. The illegal hunters have their stuff in different areas of the campsite. Their weapons and traps are in the navy blue tent. Their lab, drugs, and other equipment are in the green tent. The light gray tent is their sleeping quarters,"_ I explained.

"_Let me guess. You want us to handle the weapons and traps while you try to do the other two tents alone,"_ Gideon bitterly stated.

"_Unless you can get Terra and Adam from wherever they are and convince them to come here to help us without causing trouble before the sun rises," _I replied.

Gideon shook his head and let out a defeated sigh, "_I guess we have to do this by ourselves and make a lot of trips."_

I nodded at Gideon without looking at him, but I heard him honestly ask, "_How __**exactly**_ _can you see in the dark?"_

"_You know how I can call upon nature and the animals in this forest?" _When I saw his nod, I continued. "_I can call upon the powers of specific animal spirits and use certain abilities to help me. I am using an eagle's and an owl's eyesight to see the campsite since I got here. I am also using a Greater Wax Moth's hearing to hear everything in the campsite…."_

"_I get the picture,"_ Gideon sourly stated. I guess he figured how I was able to grab him, keep my hold on him, and throw him around. I could tell that he was not happy about it.

We waited for the right moment. I kept Gideon and Levi up-to-date on their movements. It wasn't until nine o'clock that the illegal hunters have completely finished eating dinner. Most of them were going to bed except for six people, acting as guards for the night if I had to guess. One guard stayed near the gray tent, guarding the sleeping hunters inside while the other five walked off. Two went to the navy blue tent while the other three went to the lab. That was when I notice the two of the three guards were actually doctors and they went inside the green tent, leaving the real guard outside. I was not fooled, though. The doctors are dangerous too and will mostly try to drug an invading person when that person is not looking. I waited five more minutes before beginning to climb down the tree. Gideon and Levi followed me.

"_Remember to use your tranquilizer darts sparely. Cover their mouths from behind before sticking the tip of the needle in-between their neck and shoulder blade. They will fall asleep in ten seconds and once they do, gently lay them down on the ground to avoid making too much noise,"_ I explained to them as I quietly stalked towards the camp.

"_Where should we meet you when we are all done?"_ Levi asked.

"_There is a pond about twenty feet away from the green tent,"_ I answered. "_Be careful."_

"_As long as you are,"_ Gideon plainly stated before he and Levi walked away from me.

It didn't take me long to reach the campsite. I was hiding behind a large rock near the gray tent. The guard couldn't see me, but I could see him. With my powers, I made a noise behind the gray tent. The guard got from his seat and went behind the tent to check the noise. I used my teleportation powers to get in front of the tent and I quickly went inside. The rest of the illegal hunters were snoring away in what smelt like an alcoholic-induced sleep. This was too easy, especially since I did not sense any tripwires. I guess they do not suspect anyone to try to invade their camp at night. I shook my head and went to work. As quietly as I can, I opened my investigation kits. With my camera, I took pictures without using flash. As gently as I could, I took hair samples and stamped out fingerprints. I was not worried about washing their hands. With how dirty their hands were, I highly doubt they would notice that something is different about their hands.

The guard was back before I was even halfway done, but I was not concerned. The guard was still in his seat by the time I was done putting my stuff back in my bag. I grabbed a dart The seat was three feet away from the entrance of the gray tent. The other two tents were too far away for the other guards to notice if a buddy of theirs goes down. In a flash, I snuck up behind him and restrain him as my hand covered his mouth. The guards mumbled something against my hand in a surprised, scared tone but before he can do anything else, he was out like a light as soon as I put the needle of the dart in his neck-shoulder area. I laid him down softly before disappearing to hide behind a tree near the green tent. I used the bushes, weeds, rocks and trees to help me get closer. I barely made a sound when I was twenty feet away from the entrance. The guard in front of the green tent looked bored and extremely sleepy. I heard machines running loudly inside the green tent. I took a chance, grabbed a dart, and threw it at the guard. As soon as the dart hit him, he was out like a light and barely made a sound when he fell to the floor. I bent down and put my hands on the ground. I used my powers to sense where the doctors. They were on opposite sides of the tent, facing away from each other with plenty of space between them.

_Perfect_, I thought to myself as I got up. In preparation, I grabbed two darts. Using teleportation, I was between the two doctors and threw a dart at both of them. They went down quickly, barely registering what happened. I took everything I needed from the doctors and one guard. Then, I took pictures of every document they had and I wished that I had my flash-drive, which was in my briefcase back with Keziah. With my flash-drive, it would have been easier to download all the computer documents than typing an untraceable, anonymous email to Scott from me. I also send him a text on my phone about it before putting my phone away. Since my phone is on silent, I will not know if he got the email or not. I also took some vials of drugs. I knew what some of them were and others I was not so sure. I put everything in my small before I teleported quickly to the navy blue tent and saw the two guards were unconscious. I took their pictures, a strain of hair, and a copy of their fingerprints. I looked inside to see if Gideon and Levi were still there. I saw the tent was empty as well as some traps and weapons were missing. That means they have done their job and probably are waiting for me at the pond right now. I ran towards the pond and saw it empty. I scratched my head in confusion. Then, I felt something picked me up in its stony grip. I looked up and saw Gideon offering me his hand. I took it and he let me go with his feet before swinging me onto his back.

"_What is your plan to wake them up?"_ Gideon asked.

"_Easy this,"_ I pointed at the sky and chanted, "Mother Nature, I know you are angry with them. However, it is cruel for them to left for dead with all the danger around here alone. Wake them gently before they are hurt without justice being done right."

There was a silent pause and then it began raining softly as we were halfway to the cave. Then, Mother Nature was not in control anymore but something is. Gideon and I saw a potential abnormal natural disaster was about hit.

"_Go,"_ I ordered Gideon as I held on tight to the straps of his armor.

Gideon didn't hesitate and went full speed to get the cave. We got inside the cave just before abnormal natural disaster hit. Levi was inside, trying to comfort the scared wolves. I had to act fast. Using my powers, I summoned rocks to act like a door. I was having some difficulty because my magic was fighting with whatever magic is causing these abnormal natural disasters. What felt like forever to me since it is hurt, I was able to get the door up before collapsing to my knees.

"Asha?" I heard Levi ask in a concerned voice.

I gave the signal to wait a minute as I catch my breath in slow steady breaths. Once I was able to, I got up and walked towards the Levi and Gideon. They were standing near the fire. Levi was grabbing wood from a pile in order to keep the fire going. That is when I noticed a rabbit roasting over the fire pit, causing me to pause.

"Who…" I began to ask, pointing at the nearly cooked rabbit.

"The wolf pack went hunting if we had to guess because there were two deer corpses and one rabbit corpse," Gideon answered. "Since they were eating the deer corpses and avoided the rabbit one altogether, we assumed that they hunted down a dinner meal for you. Levi started cooking it while I went to go get you."

Gideon and Levi watched me as I walked towards the wolf pack. It was easy to find the Alpha pair. They were already in front of the rest of the pack, sitting like they were waiting for me to come to them. I crouched down and petted their heads.

"Thank you for your gifts, help today in battle and hunting food for me. I will treasure them and honor them," I commented full-heartedly.

They whined, nudged my hands, and then lick my face, causing me to giggle. I patted their heads one last time before standing up to go towards the gargoyles. They look like they were a bit bored, but they didn't complain. I sat down near the fire to warm up and wait for the rabbit to be done. I checked my phone and saw it was off due to the storm like last night. I am guessing we are in for another long night.

Levi broke the silence, "What happened between you and the rock door that caused you to get weak?"

"The strange magic behind the abnormal natural disasters. I never felt anything like it before in my life. It was fighting against me and it almost won too. I was lucky that I am experienced in my magic or there would have been worse consequences than me falling to the ground," I answered.

A loud, hideous thunder rolled outside. It caused all of us to look at the rock door, wondering what exactly was going on the other side. I shivered by the thought of it and decided that I was better not knowing at all. Levi checked the rabbit to see if it was down or not. I guess it was down since he took it off of the fire to let it cool before cutting it.

"Is there a way to end that strange magic?" Gideon asked as Levi began to cut the rabbit on a rock.

"Without fully knowing what it is and what it can do, it is very dangerous to end that magic now. In fact, I would highly recommend against ending that strange magic until I could learn more about it without becoming hurt," I replied.

"How are you going to manage that?" Levi asked as he gave me a piece of rabbit.

I thanked him before replying, "I have honestly no idea. Even my powers fear this strange music and that has never happened before."

"Your powers fearing something?" Levi guessed.

I nodded since I was chewing on the piece of rabbit.

Gideon looked at the door, "Will it hold?"

I nodded again as I swallowed, "Due to the location, my gems will be safe too."

Gideon looked at me, dissecting me with his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I answered in slight surprise before shaking it off. "I probably go to sleep after eating this."

Levi frowned as I threw a bone into the fire, "What about the mountain rocks?"

"They are already in the cave. The cave is inside a mountain. This mountain is older than the evil book which means mountain rocks from here are more powerful than the evil book," I responded as I dusted off my hands. "In fact, I need to grab some before we leave."

"Do we need to wake you up?" Levi asked as I grabbed my sleeping bag.

"Nah, I wake up when the sun rises," I answer, unrolling my sleeping bag near the fire. "The door will come down when all the abnormal natural disasters are gone. By then, you two can take weapons and traps to the cathedral. Hopefully, I can get into contact with Scott before we leave to meet us there at a specific time."

"What do you expect us to do in the meantime?" Gideon asked I crawled in my sleeping bag.

"I am sure you two will figure something out without waking me out," I said.

Before I fell asleep, I felt wolves cuddle near me on all sides. I reached out my hand and petted one of the wolves soft fur. I grinned softly when I heard a content sigh from the wolf. I thought about the illegal hunters for a few seconds, but there was nothing we could do to save them in this weather. Soon sleep dragged me away from the world into a dreamless silent darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**What happened? One word: Life. I have some bad news. It looks like "I, Frankenstein" is no longer available on Netflix. Not fair! At least, it is available on Amazon Prime to watch for free. Please remember that this story is rated M for a reason. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

(Asha's POV)

I felt a warm tongue licking my face, bringing me slightly out of deep sleep. I mumbled under my breath and rolled over. The tongue seemed to find me again, causing me to mumble a little louder and roll over again. I think I hear a few people laughing quietly before trying to get whatever is licking me to leave me alone for a few more minutes. I woke up fully when that something dogged-piled me and it began lick me feverishly before I could groan in surprise.

"Lucky, really? Must you do this?" I said in-between licks when I realized the wolf responsible behind the licking.

Then, it dawned on me. I shot straight, causing Lucky to move out of the way quickly. She was wagging her tail while sitting on her perfectly healed leg. Thanks to seeing no bandages on Lucky, all of her other wounds are fully healed as well. This time, it was my turn to tackle her. I petted her, happy to see that she was healthy again. She was whining happily before jumping away in excited. I knew I had to be grinning as I watched her. Lucky came to a stop before she crashed into someone who I didn't see at first. I was overcome with shock to see the gargoyle Queen standing inside a cave with me. I wondered what happened to Gideon and Levi.

"Leonore, how…" I was very confused on why she was here.

"Levi came to the cathedral with human traps by himself. I ordered some gargoyles to come with me to follow him here to help as I watch over you and the wolf pack. Although it took a while to convince Gideon that I was safe with you asleep, " She explained as she petted Lucky on the head. "Wolves are not usually this friendly. At least, not as quickly anyway. Another power of yours?"

I nodded as I watched Leonore gently examine Lucky before I asked, "Who took off her brace and bandages?"

Before she could answer, Gideon came into the cave and replied, "I did. Lucky was walking earlier with the brace on, but it seemed to slow her down. Once I took off the bandages and saw all her wounds have healed, I decided to take the brace off to see what will happen."

Lucky decided to run around the cave, jumping over rocks or off of them after she climbed on them. While trying not to smirk at Lucky's attics and somewhat failing, Gideon continued, "As you can see, she is acting very normal even though she is a bit pushing it."

Lucky came to me again and I grinned as I petted her, "Wolves are tough creatures."

My comment seemed to satisfy him or Leonore's leave-Asha-alone glare caused Gideon to be silent and continued what he was ordered to do. Deciding to leave my bow and quiver filled with arrows behind, I started to pack away my things when Leonore came up to me.

"I believe these are yours," She said as she handed me back my crystals that were now purified from the river.

The shock was evident on my face, but I recovered and took back my crystals, "Thank you."

"No questions?" Leonore amused.

"Leonore, you are a spiritual creature. You probably sensed them while flying here and went to the river to investigate as well as take the pure crystals away before someone else does. Once that you recognize the spiritual signature as mine, you definitely knew that you had to return to me," I explained. "Plus, you probably can do a lot of things that many people are not aware of."

Leonore smiled, "You are right. Now, tell me about this wolf pack and your old job while I help you look for the correct mountain stones to use."

I told her about the wolf pack first of how they came to be and how they all got their names. I also told her how they wait until each wolf is a year old before giving them a name. I paused a few times as we debated why one stone was better than the other. Any other gargoyle, who came in to get a trap, would shake their heads at us when they saw what we were discussing. One even tried to say it was just a rock but Leonore and I glared at him. I controlled myself at not throwing a rock at him when he rolled his eyes. I did, however, stick my tongue at him when he was not looking, causing Levi and Leonore to silently laugh.

As I packed up the stones and crystals, I told Leonore about my job. Like Levi and Gideon, Leonore became not so big of a fan towards my line of work. However, she understood better than Gideon and Levi about why I worked the cases. It surprised me.

"I am amazed that you understand why I chose to work those cases," I commented.

"People have a purpose in life and something happened in your life to lead you to your undercover job," Leonore stated. "I hope one day you will tell us your story."

I frowned and Leonore noticed as she asked, "What's wrong?"

I stared up at her for a few seconds, wondering if I should reply. When I tell people my story, they all react differently. Most of the reactions were not positive ones because many people think my story is fake until they were proven completely wrong by a powerful ancient magic. Then, they will often ask difficult questions that I cannot answer without permission unless I want to break my oath to a group of people and be punished for it. I would also potentially endanger that group of people, even though they and their enemies are nowhere here in the realm.

I decided to answer anyway, "Leonore, in all due respect, my story is not a very pleasant one. My story has more horrors in it than any average human has faced, even more than Adam's story. You and many others may not believe my story once I tell it, leading me and many people I have met over the years in potential danger due to the strange unexplained magic happening here. Please understand that as much as I want to share my story one day, it is not possible until I feel it is safe or I have no other choice."

I did not realize I had tears rolling down my face until Leonore offered me a napkin from a pocket in her dress. I offered a small smile in thanks as Leonore looked to be deep in thought. Before she could say anything, my phone rang. I was amazed it still worked since the last abnormal natural disaster two nights ago had drained the battery and I had to plug it in when Scott left with Kelly. I was expecting the same thing with the abnormal natural disasters last night, causing me to wait until I get home to call Scott. I had no idea why or how my phone was working, but I was extremely happy.

Checking the ID, I answered the call, "Scott, you have no idea how happy I am to get this phone call right now."

"I can imagine since the storms like to drain people's phone batteries and I hoped to God this morning that your phone still had battery left this morning," He happily said. "You can probably guess how worried some people were, knowing you were out in the forest with the storms going on."

"Yeah, I guess. Luckily, I am heading back to my apartment soon," I replied. "Did you get the email last night?"

"Yes, I did," He answered. "I formed a team earlier and checked out the camp. I am afraid that I have some bad news."

"Let me guess. The abnormal disasters destroyed everything and killed everyone there, but there are no bodies to be found," I said while sitting down.

"Right on the first try," Scott commented. "I hope you got some other clues that could be useful because according to that email you sent, there are other illegal hunters somewhere hiding."

"I do have other clues like traps, weapons, drugs, fingerprints, hair samples…"

"How in the world did you get fingerprints and hair samples without waking anyone up?" Scott furiously asked, interrupting me.

"Most of them were deep asleep from drinking too much alcohol. There were only four guards and they were easy to distract," I responded. "I also took pictures of them."

I heard Scott sighing into the phone before asking, "Where and when should I meet you?"

I looked at my watch real quick before answering, "One o'clock at the cathedral."

"Okay, see you then, Asha," Scott responded before hanging up.

I noticed Leonore, Gideon, Levi, and a few other gargoyles were staring at me for some strange reason.

"What?" I asked.

"Ready to go?" Gideon asked, ignoring my question.

"Yes," I answered, still confused on why everyone was looking at me weird.

All the gargoyles, except Gideon, left. He waited for me as I said goodbye to the wolves, promised to come see them again, and told them to stay out of trouble. Gideon transformed as I came closer to him. I climbed onto his back and held on as he took off. We flew over what once was the illegal hunters' campsite and I saw complete otter destruction that caused me to pale. Everything was destroyed. The weapons, traps, machinery, tents, and documents were in pieces. There was blood everywhere, but no body parts anywhere to be seen. If I wasn't put through a life where many horrors happened and needed to get used to it, this scene would plague me for months instead of a few hours.

Before I was overcome with a small amount of guilt and sorrow, Gideon mind speaker to me, "_Asha, it is not your fault that this happened. Even if you left a guard awake, there would have been no time for them to escape and find a storm-proof shelter. As you remember, you and I just barely made it to the cave in time for you to make a solid door. If we were any second later, who knows what would have happened to us."_

"_I know but it doesn't make me hurt any less,"_ I said to him as I put my head against Gideon's shoulder.

Rest of the flight to the Cathedral was quiet, mainly because I was lost in my own thoughts about everything and how it all was connected. Nothing was making sense in this puzzling mystery. I need to concentrate on one thing at a time. I need to get the evil book and get my amulet as well as dagger back. I just need to figure out a plan. Due to being so caught up in my thoughts, I literally jumped off of Gideon and went into defensive mode when someone touched my shoulder.

Ophir lifted up his hands in surrender mode, "Easy Asha, it's okay. You are safe within the Cathedral."

I automatically relaxed, looking around seeing that I was safe, "Sorry."

"Want to talk about it?" Ophir asked, following me as I walked through the halls while ignoring the questioning looks of other gargoyles in human clothing.

I shook my head before looking at him, "I thought you and Keziah were on a mission."

"We are still on it. We just are reporting back on what we saw," Ophir answered.

"Am I allowed to know what you and Keziah are doing?" I asked.

"Usually the answer is no. Since Her Majesty told us not to hide anything from you, Keziah and I have watching the abnormal natural disasters to see if we can pinpoint where they are coming from in order to find out if we can stop them," Ophir responded.

"Any luck?"

Ophir shooked his head, "Even with our skills, it is hard to see and fly in those abnormal natural disasters. Keziah and I nearly crashed into many objects before giving up to find some sort of shelter. When the abnormal natural disasters ended, we had to unbury ourselves and take in the destruction. Despite we are used to seeing horrific things like demons and blood, we did not like the results that happen afterward with these abnormal natural disasters."

I quickly agreed, "I know that feeling. It doesn't help that nothing makes sense with these abnormal natural disasters. The magic in them are nothing I felt before and it nearly drained me when I tried to create a barrier to protect anyone with me. I sincerely hope there is no abnormal storm tonight. I don't need that happening while I am trying to get the evil book with Gideon and Levi."

My stomach choose that moment to growl loudly, very loudly that it sounded like a monster instead of a human stomach. Ophir started laughing, "Come on, let's feed the beast in your stomach before it escapes."

"Only if you stop laughing at me," I grumbled.

Despite he was still chuckling at me, I followed Ophir to the kitchen. I set down my backpack before raiding the kitchen. Ophir watched me as I gathered carrots, celery, waxed turnips, onion, parsnips, and potatoes to put them on the prep table.

"Sheesh, what on Earth are you cooking, Asha?" Ophir asked as I got two cutting boards, chopping knifes, two peelers, and two plastic bags onto the prep table.

"Beef Stew," I answered as I filled a pot with water.

"Where is the beef?" Ophir asked as I brought over the pot.

"I will prepare that after I get the vegetables done," I replied as I started to peel one of the five potatoes.

Ophir sighed and sat down, "What do you want me to do?"

"Start peeling the carrots, waxed turnips, or parsnips with the extra peeler that I brought out," I ordered as I pointed each object. "After you are done peeling, I need help cutting every vegetable except the potatoes and waxed turnips into inch size pieces. I will handle those two pain in the butt vegetables. Then, put the cut up vegetables in this pot of water."

Ophir started peeling as I replied to the laughter in the right hallway, "Unless whoever is out in the hall wants to be dragged in here to help since you seem bored and have nothing better to do, I suggest to keep quiet and do whatever your job is."

Only thing I heard was retreating footsteps running down the hall. I shook my head at footsteps and sighed before chopping up six big potatoes that I have peeled. It was after that I put the I noticed Levi coming towards me by my left side, carrying four pounds of beef that waiting to be cut up into stew beef. I briefly wondered how he knew. I am guessing he overheard me somehow. Levi also had cutting board in his other hand.

As Levi walked toward the prep table, he said, "First, Gideon heard you through your head about beef stew and ordered me to come here to help. I am very curious on how he heard you, but not the rest of us. Second, you are officially the third person here who can scare Gargoyles into doing their original jobs by threatening to give them more chores without a problem. What is your secret since Queen Leonore and Gideon refuse to tell me?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" I countered as Levi got a butcher's knife and I was dicing the onions.

He pauses to think about my question before responding, "Not really." He points at the beef, "How big should the chucks be?"

"As big as the top part of your thumb," I replied as I went to wash my hands before grabbing a big pot to hold everything.

"I have to ask," Levi stated as I grabbed spices and three beef broths. "Who are you cooking all of this for?"

Before I could answer, I heard footsteps that paused. I knew they belonged to Terra. I could tell that she was taking in the scenery of two gargoyles helping to cook a meal and me being back in the cathedral.

"Beef stew?" She asked after taking everything in. "I was half expecting a Middle Eastern meal since I never had one before."

I laughed in non-offended tone as I fried up the beef that Levi cut up, "Terra, before I moved to the United States, the only meals that I had as a nomad were meals that I had to catch for either myself or more than myself. It was rare to eat or prepare meals that had a bit of everything from the meat to the vegetables and fruits. However, I do know a few full course Middle Eastern meals. Unfortunately, this kitchen does not have everything that I need and it is probably going to be hard to find some of the stuff that I need anyway."

"What kind of stuff?" Terra asked as she fills another pot with water for the pasta.

"Mainly spices from what I noticed. Probably more things too, but I have not gotten a chance to do some serious food shopping yet. So, I have no idea what all the food stores in this city have." I answered as I continued cooking.

While cooking, I learn more about Terra about what is she is currently doing. Terra told me that she first declined to live with the Gargoyles and Adam. She was taken back to the wreckage and was prepared to answer simple questions by the police. She figured that the interrogation will be easy and that she can convince the police that she suffered from some memory lost. Then, once she was done, she try to find a job outside of her field in case demons were hunting her again. However, she did not count on answering every police force's questions for three months which inferred with Terra finding a job. Terra definitely did not count on Scott's wife questioning her with false evidence about Terra's experiments for about a month.

"Never have I ever been more disrespected in my life by a law enforcement officer. I have met her before I met Adam. She was an fair officer, who never made false accusations against someone without proof. Yet, here she is, a changed person who abuses the badge and became one of the reasons why people don't trust cops anymore. It was a shameful and terrifying experience to go through," Tera stated as she drained the pasta. "As soon as she allowed me to take a two-day break, I came here as fast as I could and told everyone here what is going on. By the time that my story ended, Leonore started ordering people left and right to hide as well as replace things representing the Gargoyle Order to make a false agency before dealing with Jennifer. That day was not a proud for everyone. For the longest while, I thought it was my fault for bringing the Gargoyle Order slightly out of the shadows. However, once Jennifer started to question about things that happened way before I met Adam, I was relieved to learn that it was not one hundred percent my fault and that eventually the Gargoyle Order was going to be exposed without real warning."

Since Terra was distracted receiving bowls and spoons, Levi continued the story, "Six months later, Jennifer gave up and went home when she couldn't get answers from us. All of us were celebrating her leave when all of sudden, the abnormal storms began and those storms brought worse destruction than the demons ever would have. Terra started helping us with medical and other scientific stuff. Two months later, many gargoyles start returning from Heaven with news that Demons were causing too much trouble and the human race needed help. At first, Barachel, Queen Leonore, and I did not argue against it. The Gargoyle Order needed more warriors and help against the rest of the demons out there. Then, Ophir and Keziah returned with news saying the Gargoyle needs to change, prepare for that change, and every gargoyle that has returned from Heaven was given a specific reason why they were needed back. The only person who was not given a reason was Gideon when he returned."

"That must have confused him deeply," I stated, feeling bad for Gideon.

"More than you can imagine, Due to not having answers, he became very violent and not caring for his safety as well as others. No one was able to get through his head and the only one who can beat him in a battle was Adam. Soon many gargoyles including Barachel left the Cathedral, their home and sanctuary, to get away from Gideon's ill-guided rage," Ophir replied with a sad expression. "There were times that I almost went against Archangel Michael's orders to ease Gideon's mind. I was afraid of the consequences. One night, I had enough and promised myself that I would tell him everything once I get back to the Cathedral. The next night when I returned was the same night that I saw you running through the hallways to get away from every gargoyle attacking you. I was about join in when I heard Archangel Michael's voice shouting at me to stop everyone else but you. As you imagined, no one listened until demons were in our home, calling you a 'human' and asking you how you descended some of them. Keziah and I decided to help you once we realized why Archangel Michael did not want us to attack you. We were puzzled on many things until Gideon knocked you out, instead killing you outright like we all thought he did. The two of you barely met, but you already started to change Gideon better than anyone else."

"I guess not many people liked it or wondered what else I can change about the Gargoyle Order," I frowned, secretly hoping that the second part was not the case.

"Let's say that you are right on both accounts," Levi replied.

Before I could curse like a sailor, Adam walked in with Scott behind him.

"What Asha right about this time?" Scott asked, then his eyes open wide when he saw what I was cooking. "Beef Stew?"

"Things about this agency and yet, it is Beef Stew," I responded. "Do you want- ooofff."

I looked down to see what or who tackled me. I saw that it was Kelly. Her unfocused eyes held laughter, mischief, and happiness. Kelly must have known that I was looking at her because she smiled.

While unsuccessfully fighting a smile, I put my hands on hips and try to do my best to hide the humor in my tone, "Now, is this the way to greet people? Tackle them when they are not paying attention?"

Kelly giggles and shakes her head, but doesn't let go of my leg.

"If not, can you please let go of my leg and greet me properly?" I asked, failing to keep amusement out of my tone.

Kelly shakes her head and tightens her grip.

"Then it looks like I have no choice," I stated, confusing Kelly into looking up at me.

I bend down the best I can and started to tickle her. Kelly's childlike squeals and laughter filled the kitchen. Soon, she let go of my leg in order to escape my tickling. Even though I didn't look up, I could feel the smiles.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Gideon shouted from the doorway, causing everyone to jump from the abruptness.

I had to save Kelly from bunking her head on the bottom part of the countertop before facing him, "Next time Gideon, use your indoor voice. Kelly, here, is blind and uses her sensitive hearing to 'see.' She was fine with me even if I tickled her."

Gideon stared at me with a frown on his face and was about to come towards me. Kelly went hide behind my leg from Gideon, but that did not seem to grab Gideon's attention one bit. Scott decided to get in between us, not liking how Gideon was approaching me.

"Now, I may be a lowly cop but even I know when there is danger. I will ask that you, Commander Gideon Petran, to step outside and cool off since Asha is right in this matter. Kelly knows how to avoid objects when she is loudly laughing by being tickled. Shouting to the point where your voice echos too much, she is not quite good at avoiding objects when that happens yet. Plus, I need Asha to be awake to question all the questions I have for her," Scott requested in a serious, don't-argue-with-me tone.

Everyone felt the tension and waited to see what Gideon would do. I knew everyone within the Gargoyle Order was praying for the same thing of Gideon not to do anything stupid to expose everything and walk away. I sense gargoyles outside waiting to drag him away. I sense Adam, Levi, and Ophir preparing to defend the non-gifted humans from Gideon in case he ignores the warnings. I had to get Kelly out of there first. She is shaking in fear and the weakest one in the room. There was never more of a time where I hated Gideon's mood swings than this moment.

Then, I heard Leonore's voice in my head, "_There is a table outside in the hallway that has books and metal candle sticks. I am too far away to knock it down by accident since I am the other side of the Cathedral and no other Gargoyle is listening to me right now. Do you think that you can possibly knock down with your powers?"_

"_Yes," _I replied before calling out the spirits in the Cathedral. "_Friendly ghostly spirits of the Cathedral, hear my quest. Three non-gifted humans are in danger by a gargoyle with uncontrollable temper. Can you knock down the one table with books and candlesticks that is in the hallway to distract the gargoyle?"_

As soon as my quest was asked, a loud crash echoed in the hallway. It made every gargoyle, expect Ophir, in the room run out to see what made the noise. Ophir looked towards with a look that said I-know-that-was-you. He got rid of the look when Scott turned towards me.

"That was Gideon," Scott said in a disbelieved tone. "I thought you said that he was changing."

"He is changing, but he has his mood swings where he tries to resist. Sometimes he is successful and other times, he is not so successful," I explained without fully going into detail. "Now, do you and Kelly want some beef stew while we talk?"

After Ophir and Adam assured Scott and Kelly that they would keep Gideon out of the kitchen until they were done, we discussed everything that happened in the forest. Scott even shook his head at the stupidity of the illegal hunters for trying to make camp when there have been abnormal natural disasters in the area for months now, but he still asked if I can draw out a map of their camp. I borrow parchment paper from the kitchen and a pencil from Scott.

"She cooks a delicious meal, draws a beautiful sketch, gets along great with children, helps others in need, shoots a gun with perfect aim, wins fights against tough-looking warriors like Gideon, make perfect assumptions about many things, escape out of dangerous situations, climb and walk on narrow, unstable areas without fear. Is there anything that you can't do, Asha?" Scott wondered

"A number of things," I sadly replied, thinking about how many people that I have failed to save even though it was not truly my fault.

Scott noticed and quickly tried to fix the damage, "Asha, I apologize . . . "

I raise a hand, signaling him to stop which he did before I said, "Scott, there are a number of things that you don't know about me including why I work the type of cases that I do and why those cases affect me so much. Please know that it is not your fault. I am good at number of things because I have to be in order to survive in those cases. One slip up in one of those cases and the case will downhill, putting many people including myself and everyone I know in danger."

Even Scott knew he was forgiven, I could tell by his face that he felt bad. If he did not had to return to work right after talking to me, I think that Scott would have offered to do the dishes.

"Well, I have to go before my wife sends in people to save me from the Cathedral agency," Scott got up and put on his jacket. "Thank you the meal, Asha. It was delicious."

"No problem," I replied as I put the dishes in the sink to allow Terra to start washing them.

Scott turned to his daughter, "Kelly, behave for Adam and Terra. Okay?"

She nods to which Scott replied, "Good girl, I will pick you up around eight."

He left after that and Kelly turns to me with a heart-breaking sad face, "You are not staying?"

I had to take a few moments to reply. Otherwise, I would have said that I am staying and not do what I promised. Even though there were some gargoyles who would have understand, there are many who wouldn't. Plus, I hardly break promises. I broke only one promise, but I was forced to and it haunts me everyday.

"Kelly, I wish that I could stay, but I can't. I have to do something that I promised the agency here and I hardly break promises," I said while fighting my mom instincts to not caress her hair lovingly.

"Promise that you will come back to see me when you can," Kelly requested as she hugged me.

If I was not a magical being who is hard to kill and did not have two gargoyle protectors, I would not guarantee her statement. However, since I am a magical being who is hard to kill and did have two gargoyle protectors…

"I promise," I said, giving into my motherly nature as I kissed her on the forehead before letting her go.

It was hard to walk away even with Levi following me out of the kitchen with my backpack on his shoulder. I nearly bumped into Gideon when I entered the hallway. I managed to avoid him before proceeding to ignore him when he tried rant me out on making promises that are mostly likely impossible to keep. I felt Levi and Leonore trying to get to my head, but I blocked their attempts. Other gargoyles stare at us, most likely wondering why I was not shutting up Gideon yet. _Oh, trust me, I will when the opportunity presents itself_, I thought to myself.

When we were ten hallways away from the kitchen, Gideon decided to roughly grab my arm. _Finally._

"_Duck," _I quickly ordered to Levi.

As soon as Levi ducked and I ripped my arm out of Gideon's grip, I delivered a round-house kick to Gideon's ribcage causing him to crash into a wall. Gideon growled at me and quickly remove himself from the wall to charge at me. I waited almost until last minute to move out the way, causing Gideon to crash into another wall. This wall though had a bookshelf where heavy figurines were and most of them landed on Gideon's head. I probably will pay for that later, but right now I had more pressing matters to deal with. I walked towards Gideon, who was rubbing his head. He had some scratches, all of them healing. So I knew that he wasn't injured too badly except for his ribs which Gideon caught on rubbing in discomfort. He glared at me when I used my gifts to bound him to the wall by using the rocks that fell off when he ran into the walls. I crouched down to his level and looked into his raging eyes without fear.

Everyone in the Cathedral heard the seriousness, barely controlled anger, and annoyance in my voice, "Now that you are calmed down and distracted by your injuries, maybe you will hear what I have to say and get through that stoned head of yours. I am not here to be your punching bag. Like you, I am here for a reason and I don't know what that reason is yet. Like you, I am confused on what is my role and purpose here in this world. Unlike you, I am controlling my emotions and not letting the situation get to me despite that I want to release everything that I am keeping inside. Yes, I am different from humans, gargoyles, demons, and Adam. While I do see some good qualities in you both based in movie and meeting you, there are a lot of bad qualities about you to the point that I had a hard time believing that you were allowed to ascend because if anyone was a real monster besides Naberius, it would be you."

Gideon was tugging against the restraints and growling each time I finished a sentence. Levi try to get me to leave Gideon alone during the time that I talked, but I ignored his requests. When I was done stating the last sentence, Gideon broked his restricts. He transformed as he tackled me backwards to the ground with one of his axe blades to my throat. I heard some people saying 'no, Gideon,' 'Gideon, don't do this. you will regret it,' and my personal favorite (sarcasm) 'good, kill the evil witch.' I think I hear some gargoyles punishing who said the last line, but I wasn't so sure. I was busy staring into Gideon's angry, confused, sad, and hurt eyes. I am sure my eyes held nothing but determination, challenge, and willingness. My body was relaxed and non-threatening.

I am sure my voice had all of those emotions as I said, "Go ahead, Gideon."

He stopped growling and shifting when I made the statement. I exposed even more of my throat to his blade. I felt a small sharp pinch before the small trickle of my blood flowing to the sides of my neck. I felt him frozen, transforming back to his human form and stared at my blood that looked very human-like. I knew that must have deeply confusion him. I wasn't afraid though since he was my mate, even though I am questioning everything in the universe of why he is my chosen mate.

"Kill me if you think it is going to solve all of the world's problems," I dared, bring Gideon's eyes back to me. "Just be prepare for the consequences if you do."

Gideon lets a frustrated yell before removing himself from me to attack the dresser beside us. He quickly retreats down a hallway and turns down another hallway before I lost sight of him. I got up quickly, grabbed my backpack that Levi dropped off the floor, and turned towards Levi.

"You don't need to worry about him or me. Let him cool off and think to himself for a few days. As for me, you saw that I can handle things on my own and do not really need help. I do as I promised and I will never here to bother any of you again," I said.

Before Levi could stop me, I teleported out of the Cathedral onto a roof of the abandoned building where I was summoned. Even though it was three o'clock in the evening, it was dark out due to the clouds. I briefly wondered when the abnormal natural disasters will begin. Knowing when exactly when the abnormal natural disasters will start and end definitely will help when I need to figure where it came from. I would have asked Ophir or Keziah, but since I promised to stay out of the gargoyles' way, I can't ask. Despite the time of day, a male spirit came up to me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and let him show me the exact layout of the building.

I thanked him, expecting nothing more. Like many spirits that I just met, he helped me even more out by healing my neck wound and the bruise on my right arm. I was nearly in tears by the kindness and wondered for probably the millionth time why most ghosts, human and animal, were nicer than most of the living. As soon as I snapped out of sadness, I concentrate on the building below my feet to pinpoint where all the demons were. Luckily, there were none by the room where I was summoned and hid the book. Teleporting attract too much attention from the demons since teleportation can change the energy so much in a confined space. This means that I have use some of my dark magic, more specially my power to phase into a shadow and travel along the walls of the building. I am going to be sore when all of this is said and done.

I concentrated my whole being into a dark shadow, including my backpack. I was not worried about dark magic tainting the objects inside since I only use my dark magic for good instead of evil. I phased into the roof and traveled inside along the walls. Before going to the room where I hid the book, I decided to travel around and see what else I can find as well as overhear conversations from the demons. I was not worried about being caught since I am fused with the wall as a shadow that has no shape and very hard to find especially in a dark building. I had to confirm a few suspensions. I saw nothing of interest that would cause trouble outside of the room where the evil book was hidden. Most of the conversations were about destroying mankind, how to destroy the two large gargoyle groups (one under the command of Gideon and the other under the command of Barachel), and needing someone to be in charge of the demon horde. I was about to go get the evil book until…

"Those eight books have caused us nothing, but trouble and weaken even more of our numbers. Four gold books and four brownish-red books, no matter the combo or spell. All of books are in a language that we don't understand one bit, causing us to probably do every spell wrong or summon something besides Prince Naberius. First, there were mild abnormal storms. Second, we summon our greatest enemies of the Gargoyle Order back. This created two Gargoyle Orders with one at the Cathedral and the other somewhere in the forest. Third, we summon a mysterious human girl with powers that we have never seen before and she has stolen four of our books which are under the protection of the Gargoyle Order at the Cathedral. Fourth, we may or may not have summoned all the new wildlife here. Fifth, we managed to summon up worse abnormal natural disasters than before. I say that we give up on them and hide the rest before we accidentally summon an Archangel at the rate that we are going," One demon argued against the rest of the group.

So grab all the books, abnormal natural disasters will be gone and no worrying about them summoning something evil into this world. That can be arranged. I just need to find the rest of the evil books and one good book. I hope they will say where they will hide them.

"We are going to do one more week with them. The ones with the books will hide them in their separate homes. Then, we will find a different, safer way to summon Prince Naberius," Another demon replied.

A week before the storms finally come to an end and the remaining books will be protected by four different demons with their small armies. As much as I would like the storms to end sooner, it gives me time to recover from tonight and see what I can do about recovering the books. It is not going to be easy though. I hate to admit it, but I will need help and I doubt I will get it. Then, I remembered Barachel's offer in the forest. Even though he is a gargoyle, it sounds like he is not with the Order at Cathedral and commanding a separate army. That I have to see but first, I have a promise to fulfill with the Gargoyles at the Cathedral.

I quickly moved to the room where the evil book is hidden. Once I didn't sense any demons nearby, I phased out of the wall into the room before I transformed back to my normal self. I shaked off the rest of the magic before walking towards the summoning circle. Judging the spiritual energy in the room, the book will give me the most problems and may use the summoning circle to fight against me. That means I have to get rid of the summoning circle first without book activating. I put my backpack down on the floor and quietly unzipped it. I grabbed my crystals, the mountain rocks, and the roped up box that Leonore gave me. I unwrapped the box and opened it.

I grabbed four of the six candles and place them in four different spots around the summoning circle. I grabbed four crystals, one of each type before each one with a candle. I grabbed the miniature crosses of the Order and the salt before walking towards the door. I put a tiny bit of salt near the doorway to prevent any evil spirits leaving. I also put one of the miniature crosses on top of the salt. Then, I went over to where the book is and put salt around it before putting the rest of the crosses on top of the salt to prevent the book from reacting when I purify the summoning circle. I grabbed my cigarette lighter and the herbs for smudging. I lit all the candles before lighting the herbs.

I purified the summoning with an ancient spell that I learned many years ago. Unfortunately, the spell could not work in English since many of the words in spell do not exist in the English language. Speaking in an ancient but dead Middle Eastern language, I walked around smudging the area before cleaning the summoning circle away by using the Holy water. I blew out the candles and laid the herbs down on the ground to let them gently burn out. I turned my head towards the book. To anyone else, they would get a shiver from just looking at the the book. Me, I could see it raging and planning million ways to tarnish my soul until my soul was no more. When will evil gifted objects and other paranormal things learn that I am not easy prey?

In ancient Arabic, I said, "I am maybe younger than you by a few years, but you will behave for me. If you don't, you will suffer the consequences by powers that are both older than me and you because you dared to hurt me."

With that, the book stopped flaring his evil magic in the confined space it is in. I took off my jacket to lay it neatly after I tied up the arms. I poured some salt into the jacket. I grabbed one of the crosses and put it in the center of the jacket before putting the four crystals in the four corners that is about the size of the book. I grabbed the two candles that I never lit and put them on the left and right side of my jacket. I grabbed the chain of crosses and walked over to where the book. It is was flaring again.

I glared at it as I spoke in ancient Arabic, "I have to do this since I do not trust you to behave yourself while I take you away from here in order to give you to the Gargoyle Queen. There are demons here who will distract me and from experience, evil things like you try to use those distractions as advantage to hurt someone like me. Don't try to deny it."

Without further argument, the book stopped its flaring again. I moved the miniature crosses to the side before unwrapping my leather jacket off of the book. I hugged my leather jacket when I sensed there was no evil residence on it before putting it on. I grabbed my leather gloves out of the packets to put them on before proceeding to grab the book. Besides a few electric shock treatments from the book and a few choice words in ancient Arabic from me, wrapping the chain of crosses around the book was uneventful. I put the book in the center of the jacket before putting some salt and holy water on it. I lit the candles, said a little prayer, put another cross on top of the book and the rest of my crystals on the four corners.

I wrapped up the book in the jacket as I said in, "There. That keep you non-active for three months if no one messes with the spell work."

I cleaned up and put everything including the book into my backpack. After shrugging on my backpack that felt like a dead weight now that something evil is in it, I looked around to see if I missed anything. Seeing that I missed nothing, I put my hand on the wall to see where all the demons were. I couldn't use my dark magic or it would awaken the evil magic within the book. There was small group heading towards me, but I distracted them by asking a ghost to knock down of their equipment in a room far away from me. I exited the building with no problem and teleportation is no go since it may rattle the book too much. That meant I have to walk, but I didn't mind since there were many people crowding the street. Everyone was trying to get what they need before another abnormal disaster hit. It was chaotic and kept most of the cops busy from looking at me.

The crowds died off more and more as I reached the Cathedral. I entered in the quiet Cathedral. I saw nobody to greet me or rushing to see what entered their home. I saw a box in the middle of the open room. Secretly hoping it was not a trap, I went towards the box. Along the way, I shrugged off one strip of the backpack to gently swing it to be in front of me. I unzipped the backpack and grabbed the wrap-up book before closing my backpack again. I stopped in front of box, fixed my backpack to its rightful place, and bend down on one knee.

As I put the book in the box, I heard Terra's voice, "Asha?"

"Yes?" I said as I turned towards her to see her, Adam, Ophir, and Keziah.

They had shocked expressions. I guess that they were not expecting me this early. Using it to my advantage, I became a shadow phasing into the ground to travel up to the roof, not caring if they saw or not. When I got to where my dagger and amulet was, I halfway phased out of the wall.

"_There you are,"_ The male voice in the amulet said. "_Let me tell you some…"_

"_Save it for later, fire-breath," _I snapped at him as I grabbed the dagger and amulet.

"_Ouch, I can't remember the last time you called me an insulting name without me irritating you first. Someone must have royally pissed you off,"_ the male voice said as I saw Levi climbing after me when he spotted me.

"Asha, wait!" Levi shouted.

It was too late because I disappeared by phasing and traveled through the walls into the roads. Since I was using my shadow form, I avoided being caught in the abnormal natural disasters on my way to my apartment. It did not mean that I didn't felt nor saw the abnormal natural disasters' power and rage. It was not pretty at all. The earthquakes, mudslides, and sinkholes were not making it easy for me travel, but it was easier to travel as a shadow form than as a human in this. I have seen a few crazy and stupid people out here. Most of them died in one storm or another. I sincerely hoped that Hazel was okay. I was near my apartment, but I saw the café lights were on. There was a small break between storms and I took it. I phase out of the wall of the building next to the café. I ran to the café door and knocked.

"Hazel, are you okay in there?" I asked.

Immediately, Hazel opens the door and grabs my hand to drag me inside.

"When you said that you will be late, I never imagined that you will come back in a middle of an abnormal natural disaster late," Hazel scolded me.

Now, I feel very guilty. I try to apologize, but she wouldn't have it. I decided to take a different approach.

"SInce you won't let me apologize, how about I help you clean up while we wait out the abnormal natural disasters?" I offered.

"Even though you are already forgiven, I see that you still feel bad," Hazel let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, you can help clean up."

We got to work, stopping only when the power went out.

Hazel decides to start talking, "While I know that you are an adult and can handle yourself, these abnormal natural disasters are dangerous. Then, there is my daughter-in-law and your enemies out looking for you. While I only know you for a few short days, I can't help but want to try to protect you despite that you are more trained than me."

"But Hazel, I sometimes bring nothing but trouble," I tried to argue.

"Not trouble, but change," She simple stated. "While people may not like change with its pros and cons, but I like to believe that everyone needs a challenge in their life and realize that not everything is the way they think it is."

Hazel points at you, "You simply bring that challenge by stepping into a room without fear despite your hesitation of the unknown. While I may not know your story and how you got here, I do know by your scar on your face and the old wounded look in your eyes that life was not easy for you. That same life also made you, who you are today."

I went over to her and hugged her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, deary," Hazel replied after I let her go. "Let get you those books that you wanted. It looks the abnormal natural disasters stopped and you can get some rest in the apartment instead of here."

I looked outside to see if it was true while she went to go get the books. It was true and there many cop lights brightening the blocks. This insanity must end. The faster I get to Barachel, the faster that I can end this. Right now, I am so tired and drained that I am ready to collapse at any moment. Hazel returned with two big bags filled to the brim with books.

"Here you go. Return them when you are done reading them. Library never seems to get people interested in the books that you wanted me to bring. So when they heard that someone wants to read them, they said that you can have them as long as you like," she said as she gave me the bags. "Now, go home and get some rest."

"I will," I said with a smile before doing exactly what Hazel said.

(Third POV)

Back at the Cathedral in the open room, everyone including Terra and Adam were hiding from the evil book in the box. Everyone was afraid to touch it and wonder how Asha was able to with little problems despite her small display of dark magic. Leonore stepped into the open room first, glaring at the book and its existence before she glared towards the roof as other gargoyles came out to poke the box with sticks.

On top of the roof, Gideon was deep in thought with many feelings storming inside of him. The famous feeling so far in him was guilt. Asha proven him wrong at every turn and he had to challenge her, enrage her. Now she is gone after successfully returning the fourth book with little problems it seems. Thinking about the fourth book made Gideon shiver in fear and wanting to get away from that evil thing as much as possible despite the fact that he was on top of the roof. Even though he knew that he was wrong with a few of his actions, Gideon could not stop thinking about Asha's monster statement and wondered if she is right. That fact also angered him because he allowed someone like her get under his skin. It is a good thing that Asha ordered everyone to leave him alone because Gideon is already missing her despite their interactions and he hasn't the slightest idea why.

Meanwhile, back in Asha's old realm...

A shadowy male figure stands in a dark room with evil thoughts plaguing his mind. It has been over a week since FBI agent Asha Greene went missing during the middle of the night that had a severe Thunderstorm. The only one looking for her was her FBI partner, Zack Dale. Everyone else thinks she was kidnapped and is dead, but the shadowy figure knew better. It was magic from another realm that should not exist. Well, different realms do exist and new ones being created by people's imagination. The magic to travel to between realms should be dead and no longer be in existence. How in the world did a famous FBI agent Asha Greene found it and use ancient magic without problems?

The male figure growled and threw the table at the jail cells filled with whimpering female slaves. This unexpected problem is the last thing he needs. He needed Asha Greene to tell him where the Warrior Assassins were and where was the famous Warrior Assassin, the mysterious Phantom Wolf, was hiding. Phantom Wolf showed up two years after his father, the Bergen Dragon, killed someone he cared deeply about. Ruqayyah was the only female forced to be train in his father's army after her family was killed under his father's hands. Once she died, the son of the Bergen Dragon almost killed his father. Then the worst news ever popped up, the Warrior Assassins got a new member and he or she was a force not to mess with. Plans for revenge were put on hold as Phantom Wolf plagued Bergen Dragon's efforts for world domination. For 132 years, Phantom Wolf weakened everyone in the Bergen Dragon's armies little by little, one country at a time.

That during one gruesome battle ten years ago, Phantom Wolf killed the Bergen Dragon with its famous samurai swords. It ended the Bergen Dragon's reign and ruining the son's plan for revenge against his father. Bergen Dragon's son wanted revenge on Phantom Wolf right there and then for ruining his plans. However, just like that, Phantom Wolf disappeared without a trace as Asha Greene appeared on the radar. Asha became famous too with her ability to solve impossible crimes in the FBI, but none of the reporters were able to take photos or video clips of her. It took him, the Bergen Dragon's son, ten years to find Asha Greene and leave a clue that that someone from the Bergen Dragon army is still alive. Now, she is gone and he can't get his revenge for Ruqayyah who would have 157 years old today if she was not killed and sunk to the bottom of the river bed at the age of fifteen. He grabbed a whip and started walking to the girls. He needed answers and Asha will give them to him even if he had tortured them out of her. He needs to find her. First, he needs to get used to hurting a female despite his promise with Ruqayyah to never hurt girls and women. Ruqayyah was dead; there is no need to keep that promise. Then, did it felt like he was breaking a promise and why did he cry every time he hurt a female? Enraged, the Bergen Dragon's son grabbed a girl and chained to a wall with her back facing him. A whipping sound swings through the air before screams of torture echoed into the night.

* * *

**Remember, if you have a theory, message me to see if you are right.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the late update. I am working on both a major and a minor now while taking classes Monday through Friday. I helped a friend move from her family's house to my family's house. With our busy schedules, the little free time we have is geared towards introducing her dog to my three dogs. Then, one car decided to die and we had to get a new car. After that, I got badly sick where I had dizzy spells and abnormal loss of balance due to my ears being badly stuffed up from lack of drainage in my sinuses. I had to visit the doctor twice for the abnormal loss of balance. With orders from everyone to get lots of rest and not push myself, I was stuck in bed while finding it hard to focus on anything because it would hurt my head. Besides my ears still acting up (I have a scheduled doctor's appointment to check on how I am doing), I am feeling better. Thank you all for patiently waiting and thank you to all the new favorites and followers. I have a question for you all at the end of the chapter. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

(Asha's POV)

I was in a dreamless sleep until a loud ringtone pierced the air. Grudgingly, I felt around the offending piece of technology known as a cell phone without leaving the bed. Without bothering to look to see who is calling, I answered the phone with a sleepy voice, "Hello?"

"Asha, this is Terra," Terra answered with slight fear in her voice that I am sure that has nothing to do with me. "I apologize for waking you up, but I have a few questions about the book inside the box."

Already knowing, at least, two questions, I explained in one answer, "The spell that is on the book should last about three months before it becomes active as long as no one does Dark Magic when they have the book in their hands and that no one tries to unwrap the back."

I heard some complaints like 'what!?,' 'I was hoping for a longer time period,' 'how are we going to handle this book in three months time if we can't handle it while it is in its imprisonment state?' 'can you ask Asha what we should do about that thing?', and 'can we burn the thing?'

I took a couple of deep breaths to control myself before asking, "Am I on speaker?"

"No," Terra answered. "The gargoyles just have really good hearing no matter how low the volume is. Before you ask, I tried to make this phone call private by going into a different room. Apparently, they can still hear you and I did not know that you have superior hearing as well."

"I do when I use my powers and the situation calls it, but I am not using it right now," I replied. "Go the gargoyles and put me on speaker."

I thought I heard Terra mumbled, 'This will not end well.' But I wasn't positive.

I waited until I heard Terra say, "Asha, you're on speaker."

"First here are some very important rules that you need to know," I stated. "Rule one: Never burn anything that has dealt with evil spirits or contains Dark Magic. You will cause bigger problems, which can involve saying goodbye to your current home. Rule two: If the binding of my jacket slips off without being touched and the book is somehow behaving itself, do NOT touch it. I lost count the number of times that book electrocuted me in order to distract me and try to taint my soul."

I heard some writing in the background, but I continued, "Rule three: Never show fear or anger to anything evil. Most evil things, including things of a paranormal nature, feed off of fear and anger. Rule four: Remember that even though it is more powerful and older than most magics, it won't control you as long as you don't let it by vocally or mentally saying 'My soul is not yours to take. My body is not yours to control.' without fear and anger. Rule five: Do not, I repeat, DO NOT go near it if you are bleeding, wounded, sick, and/or you just not feeling like yourself."

After a few moments of silence, I said, "That's all the rules. Where are you guys going to hide that book anyway?"

"The vault is out of the question since there are things in it that the book can taint and use against us," I heard Leonore answer. "Right now, the box containing the book is on the stage inside the auditorium. The auditorium is right now locked to visitors."

I heard a hesitated pause before Leonore continued, "Some of us were hoping that you can help us build something to lock the book in without the book's evil spilling out."

"Don't ask how I know this, but the book's age feels like it is in between the Stone Age and when the first ancient civilizations started," I commented while sneaking a glance at my amulet on my dresser. "Do you have Pure Magic Spells and materials older than it, the same age as it, and fifteen years younger than it?"

After a few moments of silence, Leonore replied, "Yes, I believe that I do have those items."

"Make sure that you do. If you do, build a stone chest for the box with the materials. Once that is done, use the necessary spells to trap the book and it's magic inside without a single problem. You may want to to put a spell on the chest that only certain people are allowed to open it," I explained. "If you don't have the spells or materials, have Terra call me or text me. For the next two to three weeks for me, Scott has me doing stuff for him in regrets to the illegal hunters and I want to follow a few possible leads that may have dealt with me arriving here."

I heard Levi's shock voice, "You found clues already?"

"Maybe, but I am not sure until I looked into it," I answered. "Before you do, please don't order your gargoyle warriors to do something that they don't want to do, Leonore. If they want to help, let them do it on their own terms, not yours or Archangel Michael's."

"Asha, you need help," Leonore stated.

I smiled a sweet and sad smile, "I know, but it seems that very few gargoyles do want to help me and you need them more than I do with how things are at the Cathedral. I will be fine."

I heard her sad and disappointed voice say, "As long as you are sure."

"I am sure," I replied as I looked at the clock. "I have to go."

I hung up without waiting for a reply. I rubbed my face after I put down my phone. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"_Are you sure that was the right choice?" _The male voice in the amulet said.

"I don't want the past repeating itself in a different realm dividing up a group all because of me, Haormap," I answered.

"_From what you told me and what we both have seen, I believe that the Gargoyle Order is already divided before we even came here_," Haormap angrily said before becoming concerned when I did not comment. "_Asha, what's wrong?"_

I couldn't comment nor torn my glaze off the Gargoyle figure outside, acting like a simple decoration on the edge of the building despite it was staring at my apartment. I quickly got out of bed to get dressed and put on my amulet. In my mad rush out the front door, I nearly missed tripping over the boxed package before going up the fire escape to get to the roof. I stopped in front of the Gargoyle statue, waiting to see if it will move or acknowledged me. The Gargoyle statue did nothing after ten minutes of me staring at it and trying to figure if it was a statue or a paranormal creature. I almost felt like being childish and make funny faces at the statue.

Before I could, I heard Hazel shout, "Asha, what in the world are you doing up there? Get down here before a cop sees you."

Before I went down the ladder, I spoke my first words to the Gargoyle statue, "I shall return and figure you out."

By the time I reached the bottom, Hazel grabbed my arm and brought me into the cafe. Before I could say anything, Hazel went outside to check something. I waited patiently by helping out the customers that needed refills until she returned before saying anything.

"Hazel, what is going?" I asked when she returned.

"Jennifer somehow found out that you are living in the city somewhere. Despite not knowing what you fully look like, she is on the hunt for you. I was going to warn you in your apartment to be careful, but when I saw you on the rooftop, I had to make sure that no one saw you," She explained. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"I thought I saw something weird up there and went to check it out," I answered. "The is maybe a weird question. Do you happen to know if there has been always a gargoyle statue on that roof?"

Hazel pauses to think. I could tell she was having some difficulty remembering about the gargoyle statue based on her scorched up face. I was hoping she would answer quickly and put my suspicions at ease, but her pausing to remember was making my suspicions worse. I was hoping that the gargoyle statue was just a statue and not something paranormal. I did not want to deal with gargoyles until after Scott came over talked to me and I have to set up my new laptop. I especially did not want to deal with most of the gargoyles currently under Gideon's command.

Hazel finally shook her head, "I am sorry, Asha, but I don't remember about seeing that statue on the roof until I saw you in front of it. However, that does not mean the statue has not been there since the building has been built. I am sure that the blueprints of the building are in the library if you want to look."

"I will look when I get a chance. I need to setup my laptop before Scott arrives. In fact, I need to know the wifi and its password since I am here," I replied.

Hazel went to grab a piece of paper and wrote down the wifi information before handing the piece of paper to me. I thanked her and told her that I will be careful as I waved goodbye before exiting the door. Before I went in my apartment, I grabbed the boxed package that I am sure that has my new laptop in. I sighed when someone rang the doorbell right after I set the box down. It was too early for Scott and I briefly wondered who it was. Peeking out the eyehole, I saw Terra.

I opened the door, "Hello Terra, is there something you need?"

"Not really, but I came here to see if you got your laptop and offer you the programs that I have on my own computer," She says while waving a jump drive in her hands.

"Come on in. I am glad that you offered since all of my computer programs are on a flash-drive which is inside the briefcase that Keziah is hiding," I replied, letting Terra into the apartment. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Bus. If you want me to, I can ask Keziah to grab it and bring it to you," Terra offered as I turned on the laptop before letting Terra do her stuff.

"One day, I will take that offer. Right now, I need to look innocent as much as possible. I have case files, crime activity reports of each country, programs that make look like the enemy, and documents of deadly weapons which include poisons on that flash-drive," I stated as I got something to eat, settling on dry cereal.

"No milk?" Terra asked.

"I couldn't purchase refrigerated items the day Scott took me shopping which was when I freed Gideon from the chains," I replied after munching on cereal.

"Are you really going to after possible clues of your coming here and dealing with illegal hunters for Scott when there is no food in the fridge as well as with none of your computer programs?" Terra asked in disbelief.

I put the bowl in the sink before replying, "Terra, I will be spending most of my time in the forest and mountain ranges. I know how to hunt and survive off the land without a problem. If an abnormal natural disaster comes along, I know plenty of caves that will hide me from the storms. As for my computer programs, I have no idea if they will work or not since they are from a different realm. Even if they did, I have no idea if my programs will set off a warning system to anyone with a computer which will make it easy for law enforcement to find me. Before I test my programs, I need a way to get my computer completely off of the grid. Before going off the grid, I need to know how this realm's servers are and what type of programs this realm has. It is a long process and I am not that good with computers of figuring out how all the systems work."

"Then, how do you know that you need to do everything you just said?" Terra asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"My partner who is more of a computer wizard than I am. If my partner has here, he would figure things out faster with a single code and a simple click," I stated with admiration and a bit of jealousy. "With me, it may take about four to six months."

Before Terra could reply, the doorbell sounded. I went to answer the door to see that Scott had arrived early. He pushes me in, rushing in himself, and slam the door behind you. Before I ask what his problem was, he covered my mouth and told Terra to stay where she was with his facial expression. Then, we heard running footsteps that stopped near the door.

"Shit, I thought he went this way," a male voice said.

"Moron, you were told from Jennifer Romano herself that her husband excels at outsmarting the enemy and not to lose sight of him for a moment," a deeper, crueler voice commented. "But no, you turned into a chicken when he inside the cathedral and managed to get distracted when you thought you saw a gargoyle statue move as Scott got away. Now, you think you saw him go down this alleyway and there is nothing here besides a door as well as the end of the alleyway which leads to another street. Let's get out of here since you are the one who both lost Scott and the money reward for information."

While Scott waited for them to walk away before letting me go, I used my spiritual powers to put tracking spells on Scott's followers who did not know that soon they would be prey. Looks like that I can't afford to wait four to six months, but is the risk worth it? One way to find out.

Once Scott lets go of me, I dragged him and Terra into my dining table. I left them there as I closed the second door of my apartment and locked it. I used that time to scan the apartment for any bugs and there was none. The only things to gave us away was our phones and the laptop for anything. Good thing, Terra did not register the laptop and refused to turn on the wifi. Yep, I need my flash drive. I hate pushing things faster but we are screwed either way. We are screwed if we use our current unprotected technology with Jennifer searching for us or if my flash-drive fails and catches her attention. However, I was more willing to bet on my flash drive to keep us safer than unprotected technology.

I turned to Scott first, "What happened?"

"I was about to pick Kelly up, but I noticed that I was being followed since leaving the house. I explained the situation to Adam and Kelly when I was inside before running off to here as quick as I can on foot which took about seven minutes. As you heard, something distracted them and I got here without them really knowing where I went almost," He explained, letting out an exhausted breath and running his hands through his hair. "My wife is becoming crazy and doing things that even off-of-the-book officers wouldn't even do. Asha, I am beginning to think your idea of hiding off in the forest area is better than staying here."

"I am beginning to think that too, but I have questions for you," I agreed.

"Fire away," Scott replied after bringing his hands down when he heard the seriousness of my tone.

"Whose phone here is the safest to use without getting caught?"

"Yours."

"Will you understand that there are some secrets that I won't share and that you are better off not knowing for your and Kelly's safety even if you ask nicely?"

After some hesitation to think it through, he said, "Yes."

"This last one is going to be hard to answer and you may not agree with it. Just know, however, that I will do this no matter your answer," I stated. "How far are you willingly to break the law in my regard even if you are the only one believes in me out of the whole law enforcement?"

Scott gave me a weird look filled with suspension, curiosity, and torn loyalty, "What are you asking me to do, Asha?"

"I am asking in short, are you prepared to lose your badge completely, Scott," I answered. "Jennifer already suspects you helping me or knows that you are hiding something since you used a resource to locate the illegal hunters. If she finds out that both do entail me, it will be the end of your career and jail time. I am asking for you to walk away from me now or stay as I will do things that possibly considered illegal here, but necessary to stay alive and hiding in the city a little longer until my forest hideout is set up. I am asking for you to look the other way and lie to your wife. Whatever choice you make, please know that I won't ever be mad at you since you have already helped me as much as you possibly could."

While he looked undecided, I turned to Terra, "I did not see any phones at the Cathedral in the rooms that I had visited. Where did you hide my old phone? And does anyone know how to answer one there?"

"Your phone is in my room and any a few people know how to answer a phone. However, I do not know if any of them will be nearby," Terra answered.

"Okay," I commented as I typed in my old phone number, praying that it will work.

I let a breath that I did not know that I was holding when I heard the dial tone. No one was near since it went to my voicemail. I am glad that I had Zack install my computer programming system and its artificial intelligence into my phone.

"Sierra, it's me, Asha Greene. Pick up if you can hear me," I commended, putting the phone on speaker while ignoring the curious glances from Terra and Scott.

"Good morning, Ma'am. I was wondering where you went to," Sierra smooth, gentle voice answered. "How may I be of service?"

"Can you track down my briefcase? It should be with female named Keziah. Also, be careful. Many people there like to attack first, ask questions later," I ordered.

"Right away, Ma'am," Sierra responded. "Do you want to stay on the phone just in case I ran into anyone?"

"Yes, do that. Please know that you are on speaker and I have company with me. That means if I am talking, I am probably talking to them," I said before turning to my guests. "Sierra is an AI and my phone is not just a regular cell phone."

"Then, what is it?" Scott asked.

"A robot that someone built for me," I replied.

"Ma'am, people are starting to chase me," Sierra said.

"Put me on speaker, Sierra," I ordered, continued when I heard static and running footsteps. "If whoever is following my phone so as damage my phone, I will not be a happy Former FBI agent."

Then I heard Adam's confused voice, "Asha? What..."

"Adam, it is a robotic phone and it is tracking wherever Keziah put my briefcase," I interrupted before Adam asked too many questions.

Keziah's voice came on, "Do you need your briefcase as well as this robotic spider phone?"

"Yes, I do and I need them right away. Jennifer knows I live somewhere in the city and had hired someone to follow Scott, who is here with me. There is stuff in my briefcase that will help me stay in hiding within the city a little longer," I replied.

"You do know that you can live here if need be," Keziah suggested.

"No," I deadpanned quickly. "Not now, not ever even if you say that the place has changed. Jennifer will most likely find me there as well as figuring out her husband and daughter lied to her. I am not willingly to put them in more danger until I can fully prove that I am not the real enemy that she needs to be concerned about."

"Okay, I will be there in ten to twenty minutes," Keziah said.

"Good," I said before hanging up.

I turned to Scott who started talking, "How exactly are you going to prove that you are not the bad guy if you plan to do some illegal actions?"

"Every government needs someone, who has to do jobs that most law enforcement can't do, even if it means breaking laws and possibly not live the next day. I am that someone due to my past before I entered the United States," I responded.

"I am amazed that the United States Government did not try to convince you to join the CIA," Terra commented.

"They thought it was too risky for me and would remind me too much of my past life. Plus, some of the CIA agents that I had met and shared a few cases with were more scary and secretive than me. I was afraid to join them, more fearful that they will easily turn on me. As for the FBI, I felt like I owned them for a lot of things since they saved and helped me with the situation that I was in. So when they requested that I only worked either in these continents of Australia, South America, or North America minus Alaska; I accepted the open position they gave me without a problem and they allow me to work undercover," I replied.

Before Scott could ask a question, I heard someone tapping on my bedroom window. I went to investigate and saw Keziah. I ran to the window and opened it. I closed it and locked it when she got inside.

"Why the window and not the door?" I asked Keziah as we walked to the dining table.

"Losing people, who are following you, is not easy and your door is being watched by someone since Scott ran in here," Keziah answered, putting my briefcase and phone on the table. "Hazel is currently threatening them to get off her property since they are trespassing."

"What?" Scott shouted. "If they hurt her, I am going to move out of my house with Kelly after I give Jennifer a piece of my mind."

"First, let's get Sierra on my laptop to set up strong firewalls to prevent anyone from tracking me, hacking me, and give this laptop a computer virus prevention program," I said calmly as I unlocked my briefcase. "Then, we will find out what Jennifer is up to with my own hacking programs."

As I grabbed my flash-drive and cell phone cord, Scott grabbed my briefcase before I could stop him. I watched him carefully while I blinding connect my cellphone to my laptop. I was typing commands for Sierra on my phone as Scott examined my gun.

"Looks like a standardized 9mm Sig-Sauer P226 pistol with a build on Para-Ordnance frame that is assigned to FBI Agents before 2015," Then he removed the magazine and one bullet, "The bullet looks and feels different. I am assuming it is either a new technology that the government gave you to test or you made this and got permission to use it. Besides me taking one out, there is a bullet missing. This means that you used this gun recently for something."

"Before I was kidnapped, I was on a case and shot a suspect in the knee when he try to run at me with a knife," I answered as Scott put my gun back together before putting it on the table.

He looked backed into my briefcase, raised an eyebrow before picking up my machete.

"I used that before I came to the United States as an Arabic Nomad to survive in the wilderness. I was allowed to keep it since I like to camp and hike," I replied to his unspoken question.

Sierra spoke up from the laptop, "Agent Greene, this laptop is now secure and prepared for the installation of your programs."

I plugged in my flash-drive and typed in my codes for all the programs, "Thank you, Sierra. Make sure that none of the programs and files encounter very little problems."

"Yes, Ma'am. It will be completed in twenty minutes," Sierra stated.

I turned to Scott and literally paled. He was reading my confidential FBI case files. If any of my fellow FBI agents saw this, my career would be over and I would be put in jail for the rest of my life. Prisons and I are a bad combination since I am partially immortal and cannot be easily killed. This means sooner or later, I will find a way to escape and be forever fugitive in every part of the world.

"Scott, those are confidential files . . ."

"You were threatened," Scott commented, his jaw tight with barely contained rage before turning his rage-filled and horror-filled eyes on me. "Who is the Bergen Dragon?"

Knowing he was not ready for the full truth and not believe even if I told him, I twisted the truth as I grabbed the folders and close them before Keziah or Terra took a peek, "It is an Arabic army that plagued most of the world for centuries before I was born. They controlled all the black markets in the world and had many hideouts around the world. Their army was the most fearsome and hardest to get into. They were a worldwide threat, but only the highest federal law enforcement in each country are allowed to know about the Bergen Dragon. Yet, no one was able to inside the Bergen Dragon army for centuries."

"Until you," Scott pointed out. "Judging by the look on your face, you don't want to talk about it."

I close my eyes in hopes to push away the horrors and memories plaguing my mind, "You would be correct. My time there was not pleasant at all. Out of everything that I worked on, the Bergen Dragon case was the hardest and most horror-filled case to ever be solved in the history of law enforcement. How I got involved is a long story and one not very easy to tell."

Sierra interrupted, "Agent Asha Greene, all programs, including myself, have been successfully installed with little issues."

"Good. Now, Sierra, start researching everything related to Jennifer Romano, married to Scott Romano and mother to Kelly Romano," I commanded.

"There is no way that you can find much information based on little facts," Scott protested.

"Jennifer Katherine Romano, 29 years old. Spouse: Scott Roberto Romano, 32 years old. Children: Kelly Marie Romano, 9 or 10 years old. Jennifer works in law enforcement as a Cheif Superintendent in Distract 20. Jennifer won many awards and badges in her law enforcement career. Jennifer's sister, Lori Grace Peterson, went missing in 2010 while working undercover. Lori's husband, David Phillip Peterson, died in a line of duty from a suspect snapping his neck while investigating suspicious behavior in an alleyway in 2014. That is when Jennifer changed from good cop to bad cop and is crossing into criminal activity from the deals she is making with a mobster, who plans to eventually turn on her one day," Sierra spat out information.

I could have stopped her, but I wanted to see Scott's face. It went through a range of emotions: shock, anger, impressed, fear, and sadness. I didn't even stop him as he went to my laptop to look at everything that Sierra was finding information about his wife and that is when Scott's face became unreadable. My heart broke for him because Jennifer's record before Lori's disappearance was very impressive that even I would have loved to work with her as a law enforcement partner. It hurts to see a good officer break to almost a point of no return, especially when no one really saw it coming. Almost every law enforcement officer that I worked with had a story where a good cop turns bad with barely any reason why. Each story usually does not turn out well and it is very sad to hear. Now, I am witnessing such a story play out in front my eyes. All I can do is hope that fate will be kind and change the ending, but the damage was already done and things may never be the same between Jennifer and Scott.

Without saying a word, Scott got up and left, slamming doors in his barely contained rage. Terra and Keziah were silent as I commanded Sierra to stop the search, wondering if Scott will do and hope he makes a wise decision.

* * *

**The plot thickens as more answers and questions come to play in this story. Next up, Asha will find Barachel's army and hideout. Now, my question: Do any of you have a good book, TV shows, and/or movie suggestion where the CIA are really the good guys and how they work? I have only seen them as either bad guys or neutral with a dark mysterious side to them in most TV shows and movies. I haven't discovered a book about them. The only information that I can find out about them is their website, which is not very simple to use to find answers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So life decided to play curve ball a lot. During my final month of spring semester, I had 4 four projects, 6 tests, 4 writing assignments, and 3 quizzes. Just as I am studying for my final exams in the beginning of May, my laptop and tablet both decided to have technical problems that needed to go to far away places to get fixed. My tablet started to overheat and freeze a lot. My laptop was worse. It decided to not hold a charge and refused to charge with its power cord. While my tablet was completely fixed, my laptop was not. My laptop had the same problem within two days, but it was worse because it was an ALIENWARE 14 and the battery is supposed to last 5 hours. Over time, it went down to almost 3 hours. After it was supposedly fixed the first time, the battery went down to 1 hour. I nicely explained all of this to a person in Alienware, but she replied back with an attitude retard of "What do you want to do about it?" After my mom and I had a heated decision with a supervisor about this, we send my laptop back. Within a few days, it returned to me with a new problem. The power cord deciding not to work when I plug it in when the laptop is on.**

**As you can imagine, my family and I are beyond angry, but wait... there's more. The same supervisor promised us to send a technician with three parts (Operating system, power cord, and AC jack where your cord plugs in) to see which part was giving us a problem. The first technician sounded like he hated his job because he was complaining about all the work he had to do, how far away he lived, and was uncompassionate to our issues with my laptop. As you can imagine, we raised hell until we got a new technician who was willingly to meet us. When he got to us, we told him the whole story and even he got mad as well as realize that Alienware only send two parts, not three. Guess what part was missing? The power cord. While replacing the jack helped in many ways, guess what happened when we tried to plug the cord into the laptop while it was on? The whole laptop short-circuited to the point that even the technician said that we shouldn't use it and that we should raise hell to get it fixed or get a new laptop to replace my old one. Raise hell we did and I got my new laptop on June 16th. However, the damage is done. Dell lost a family who used their products way before I was born (I am 23) and sang their praises due to how well their products work and great customer service. So when my new laptop does bite the dust (hopefully it will last longer than the 1.5 years of my old one), we are going to a different company.**

**While this was going on, my family decided to add to our furry family (We already have 3 dogs, 4 cats, and 1 bird along with my friend's dog and 3 mice). We decided to adopt 3 female Guinea Pigs (a mama and her two 6-week old daughters) from the shelter on May 10th. Within two days of having them home, I felted movement in the Mama Guinea Pig and told my mom that I think she is pregnant. We don't blame the shelter at all since they probably only have cat and dog vet due to them rarely receiving Guinea Pigs. We blame the previous owners for not separating their male and female Guinea pig before Mama Guinea Pig gave birth (Fact: Female Guinea Pigs are most fertile within the first two hours after giving birth). We researched everything about pregnant Guinea Pigs and brought her to a vet (FYI, it is hard to find a CARING Guinea Pig vet). My family were betting in how many babies she was carrying. My friend and dad said 8. My mom said 3. I blurted out without thought "4 to 5." Guess who was right when we saw the x-ray? Me with the number 5. So the longest joke was "We are 105% sure that she is pregnant" before Mama gave birth on June 1st around 2pm. We were relieve that everyone including the runt of the litter is still healthy because we heard and read many horror stories about Guinea Pig pregnancies. Now, the some of the babies are finally gone to new homes. We decided to keep some of them when we accidentally fell in love. Between technology issues and other cuter as well as more pleasant curve balls, I barely had time or the motivation to write since I don't like to type things when I am angry, frustrated, drained, or stressed. It also didn't help that when things did slightly calm down, I got very sick with first, a stomach virus and later on, a mysterious cough that caused me to have breathing problems especially at night. So, I lost a lot of sleep and finally recovered from it all in about a week. Finally, I was able to write. **

**Trust me, I do not enjoy being sick or keep people waiting. As we know, life is sometimes unfair and very strange. I apologize for the wait. As a reward, here are two chapters. As always, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

(Asha's POV)

"Should we go after him?" Terra asked after five minutes of silence.

"No, he is angry, confused, and feels betrayed," I answered. "He needs time to cool off and think what to do next. Until then, I will keep my distance since I was the one that brought him bad news."

"Are you saying that he may blame you?" Keziah asked. "That would be irrational of him."

"Irrational? Maybe, but who stays rational when emotions are high and danger is everywhere like it is now?" I countered. "Terra, can I have your phone?"

"Umm...sure?" Terra answered with confusion as she handed me her phone.

"Don't worry, I am only going to put in programs on your phone to prevent anyone from hacking it and tracing any of your calls. Your computers are already protected," I stated as I plugged in Terra's phone to my laptop.

"You already hacked my laptop?" Terra exclaimed as I typed in commands and codes. "That means…"

"Jennifer could have hacked your laptop too, but she didn't get to it and will never get in since I protected it along with all your accounts," I finished for her.

"Was anything missing from my financial records?" Terra asked.

"Besides the $10,000 that you withdrew to give to me, no. You can check since I have your financial records up," I offered as I turned my laptop towards her.

Terra's eyes bugged out in shock, before shaking her head, "The things that you are able to do should be impossible and not exist."

I crocked an eyebrow, "Do you need to be reminded that you thought that Adam's creation was 'a story to scare children' until you saw Adam yourself?"

Terra gave me a pointed look, but I knew she wasn't offended when I used her own quote against her. Terra's phone dinged, signally completion. I disconnected her phone and gave it back as Terra looked over her records.

"What are you going to do today?" Keziah asked as I put away my gun and ammo back into my briefcase. I decided to keep my machete and dagger to put them in my backpack.

"Reading, research, following leads," I nonchalantly replied as I locked my briefcase and gave it to her.

Keziah fidget nervously, like she wanted to ask a question and was not sure how to approach the topic that she wanted to ask.

"Keziah, I am fine doing things on my own," I stated, trying to guess her question.

"That is not a question I have for you," She explained, before taking a deep breath. "Gideon is missing and no one knows what happened to him or where he went off to."

It took me a moment to process the information and the emotions that came with the information before I could say anything, "I will be probably the last person that he will turn to on his own free will, but I will keep an eye out for him while being careful about it."

Keziah nods and thanked me before leaving. I showed Terra how to use the programs installed on her phone and when to be concerned. After a small disagreement about allowing her to get refrigerated food for me when I was not going to be in the apartment quite often to cook meals, Terra left once I made sure the coast was clear for her. While I was outside, I looked at the Gargoyle statue. This made me wish that Gargoyles did look the same in gargoyle form.

"If you are Gideon, just know that I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. Also, understand that I am not mad and would have done the same thing that you are currently doing many years ago. I know that you are assigned to watch me, but can you watch this apartment and not follow me everywhere? It would attract less attention and gives me a piece of mind that my current living quarters is secure while I search for a new place to live," I said before I closed the door.

Once I was inside my living room, I let out a deep sigh and looked around the apartment. I realize that I am stuck here until the commotion between Scott and a possible Mafia member outside calms down. This is the first time that I am stuck in a place and able to do things at my own pace since I arrived here. Even though I did not know if Scott still wants me to work on the illegal hunters' case and find out more on the Mafia that Jennifer is making deals with, I commanded Sierra to research both topics and not disturb me until I ask for the information after reading the books that Hazel gave me.

As I read the books, I couldn't help but shake my head about the information within the books. Like the rest of the supernatural creatures, gargoyles both have good and evil stories with each story having different information from another story. There were books that would even put any gargoyle expert to sleep and make you want to smack the author of the book for creating a book so boring. Twenty books later, I sensed it was safe to go outside. I sighed in relief because I was not finding what I needed in relation to the chain tattoo on my hand despite that I have thirty more books to read. Plus, it was early enough to find Barachel and his army before the abnormal natural disasters begin to hit at seven o'clock. I put my weapons in my backpack and shrugged the backpack on my shoulders. I walked outside and locked up the apartment.

I turned to look up at the gargoyle statue, "I will return later tonight. Be safe."

I teleported from my apartment to the entrance of the cave where my quiver of arrows and bow were. I howled to call the wolf pack as I walked towards my stuff. I grabbed my dagger and machete to put them in their proper places on my belt. I heard the howls of the wolf pack in welcome response as I grabbed my quiver and bow. As I walked outside the cave, the pack was waiting.

"Remember Barachel?" I asked while pushing images of Barachel into the wolf pack's mind.

They nodded.

"I need to find him while avoiding the illegal hunters. You can help if you chose to, but you have to be more careful than me," I stated.

Just like that, they ran out into small groups to search for Barachel as I use my powers to see where I am. I wished that I used my powers to see what Barachel's aura signature look like when he was in my presence. It would have made this search easier by allowing me to tell Barachel apart from any other gargoyles that are maybe within the area. While searching, I would deactivate any traps that the wolves would find by teleporting to their location real quick before anyone got hurt. I also sabotaged any illegal hunting camps that I came across after I knock out all the guards, copy any files, document weapons, drugs, and traps. After sabotaging, I radio signaled the police without saying a word which will make them come to the location of the camp quickly and hopefully, quietly. Despite it was three-fifteen in the afternoon, I was surprised that I didn't run into any demons in the dense forest. Then again, after what happened last time, I don't think that the demons are very willingly to hunt me down.

I was dismantling a bear trap when I felt a change in the air. I looked around, opening more of my senses and spread my spiritual energy out to see what it is going on since the it was not even time for the abnormal disasters to start. I was about to give up until I saw the red hellfire of a demon descentation about twenty meters away, far away from me and any of the wolves. That means there are gargoyles nearby and they feel different from the ones that were under Gideon's command at the Cathedral. As I hoped that I found Barachel's army, I ran quietly while avoiding any dangers along the way and telling the wolves to stay away as well as saying goodbye. I didn't use my powers because I did not want to frighten any gargoyle which would distract them and get them killed in the process..

When I was close to the battle without being caught by either gargoyle nor demon, I climbed a tree and observed the battle scene twenty feet away from me. These gargoyles must be under command of Barachel because they all looked like they have been in the wilderness for a while. Their armor looked more weathered worn and had very skilled patch jobs done to them. Their fighting skills are more deadlier, accurate, quicker, and smarter. Instead of being distracted easily and leaving their weak spots open, each gargoyle used all of their senses and worked in bigger teams to be less likely to be ambushed. However, I did not spot Barachel anywhere in this mess. One thing that I could complain again about Gargoyles: they all look the same in Gargoyle form. The only difference between them is gender characteristics with Leonore being the only that was completely different from all the rest because she is white.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt three demons moving silently in the distance. They were going towards a group of gargoyles that were being swamped by demons who were pushing them towards the small rock cliff. That would give the gargoyles no time to escape safely and the other gargoyles would not rescue them in time. I prepared my bow to shoot three arrows and transferred spiritual energy into the three arrows. I lifted my bow and waited for the perfect shot.

When the three demons were in the perfect position, I released my arrows. The arrows flew above everyone, gaining both demons and gargoyles' attention as the arrows hit the three unaware demons that were in mid-jump. As those three demons descend, every gargoyle looked toward my direction in confusion and preparation for attack while the demons looked toward my direction in fear and rage. The fearful demons tried to escape away from the area and the enraged demons tried to go after me. All of them forgot that there were gargoyles in the area and that quickly became their downfall. Despite they were still confused, Gargoyles took the opportunity to attack any blind, fearful or enraged demon that came across their path with very little resistance.

Unfortunately, I could not allow the gargoyles to kill every single demon. As I jumped from tree to tree, I would pause to fire arrows at any demon that would try to come too close for comfort. When I got close to the battlefield, I jumped from the tree to land on top of a demon. I pinned it to the ground and asked Mother Nature to imprison the demon. As Mother Nature did as I asked, I grabbed my machete to transfer spiritual energy in it.

The demons that were running in my direction, realized who their attacker was and tried to turn around to run in the opposite direction out of fear. Unfortunately, they slip from the mud being wet and begin sliding towards me. I slashed each demon with my machete, causing them to descend. I grabbed my dagger out of my boot, transferred spiritual energy, and threw it at the demon running away. I saw movement to my right and raised my machete up in time to block an attack from a gargoyle. My muscles screamed at me from the force when I blocked the attack and trying to hold the block. Sweat dripped down my face as I tried to keep my stance. Damn, no wonder Adam had trouble fighting Gideon in his Gargoyle form. These stony, flying bastards are stronger than they look. If I survive this, I am definitely asking Barachel to practice fighting with him in his gargoyle form.

Just before my muscles were about to give out as another gargoyle tried to sneak up on me, a voice that sounded like Barachel ordered, "Stop! If you hurt Asha, you will not like the consequences!"

One second, I was fighting for dear life to hold a block from one gargoyle while being a sitting duck for the second gargoyle to attack me from behind. The next second, both gargoyles jumped ten feet away from me which almost caused me to lose balance and almost made me drop my machete. Luckily, I caught my myself and machete without causing injury. With shaking legs, I turned toward Barachel and watched as he put away his Arabic sword. In his other hand, I see my arrows and dagger. It seems that every time I descend a demon, the arrows are slowly transforming before my eyes and becoming better than when they first started out. I never saw that type of magic before, but I have a feeling that it was not new either, just forgotten. Once again, my knack of discovering forgotten ancient spells has returned.

"_More like the sacrifices that some of your current deceased family members and you have made is regaining the trust of the Ancients that used to rule the Earth,"_ Haromap commented.

"_I know that, but maybe an advanced warning would be nice," _I mind speak to Haromap, before saying to Barachel, "Just the gargoyle I am looking for."

Barachel lifts an eyebrow, choosing to ignore my statement as he returned my arrows and dagger to me. I accepted them and walked towards the imprisoned demon. Barachel walked alongside me.

"I was hoping that you would show up sooner or later. I did not expect for you to show up in the middle of a battle," Barachel stated. "I am glad that you did though or we would have lost some of our people today. How long have you been searching?"

"I just started searching today," I replied.

Barachel paused to look at me in shock, "You finished your mission with the Cathedral Gargoyles within two days!? What are you?"

"Someone who you don't want as an enemy," I nonchalantly replied as I approached ten feet away from the imprisoned demon.

"That is not what I meant. You look human, but you are stronger, faster, can do magic that nobody has ever seen before, and have an eye color that is not normal in a human. While I know you are different, I cannot figure out what supernatural creature you are. So I will ask again. What are you?" Barachel shouted as I got out my rope to turn it into a lasso.

"Unfortunately, my species has no true simple name. Plus, even if I knew, I couldn't tell you, We do have a name for our army, but that is another story" I explained as I used my spiritual energy to make the rope stronger and nonbreakable. "I would stand back if I were you."

"Why?" He asked.

I bend down to touch the ground with my hand as I replied, "I trapped a demon in the ground to get some information. So don't kill it."

I sent a jolt of spiritual energy into the ground and stepped back. The ground pulses, rumbles, and shakes before spitting out the imprisoned demon. As the demon is screaming and spinning in the air, I threw my lasso and caught the demon in the loop of the lasso. I tighten the lasso and pulled hard, forcing the demon to crash down to earth within a few feet of me.

I walked towards the groaning-in-pain demon and tied up all of his limbs. I grabbed the loose part of the rope and dragged the demon toward a smirking Barachel and his impressed army, "So, where are we going?"

Barachel doesn't say a word as he transforms into his gargoyle form and takes flight. One gargoyle takes the demon from me and flew off while another takes me to put me on their back. All before I could protest a single word.

"_Gargoyles need to learn to ask questions first,"_ I stated angrily in my head.

"_Same can be said about you once in awhile," _Haormap commented.

"_Who asked you?"_ I looked at my amulet in disbelief, my over a week long lock up tempter threatening to show itself. "_You scaley excuse-"_

"_Everything okay up there?" _A female voice asked, interrupting my temper tantrum.

"_Umm…"_ I was rendered speechless. "_I'm okay. Just experiencing a whirlwind of emotions."_

"_I can understand that. From what I heard, you were unexpectedly taken away from home to here where many things are being thrown at you at once. I am amazed that you are still up and running, but you are hiding your emotions deep inside of you. However, it is not good thing to do from what I was told. My name is Keira," _She commented.

"_Well, if you had the life that I had, you would understand why I hide my emotions. Once some things settled down a little bit, I will handle my emotions as seen fit," _I explained.

I felt Keira's concern, but she didn't comment. Not out of fear, but knowing that I need space and time alone before I open up about anything. I appreciated it since I am not even sure how I feel about everything that it is happening right now. Yet, I am not the person to sit around and feel sorry for myself while waiting for the world to finally fair. Probably due to how I was raised and trained.

We flew into the thick clouds and sometimes there would be a clear spot where we saw interesting things. Sometimes we pass herds of animals, either peacefully eating or traveling to a new location. Other times, we pass mountains, lakes, ponds, rivers, thick forests, or giant meadows. Anytime we pass a spot where an illegal hunting camp was, there was a flurry of activity. Cops and park rangers were investigating the camps after shoving the illegal hunters in handcuffs and patrol cars. My phone buzzed.

I look to see a photo message from Scott. The photo was illegal hunters tied in a rope that I found in the camps and they were also gagged by ripe pieces of cloth that I took from their blankets. I guess he wasn't too mad at me when I read the message under the photo: 'Nice job, but I hope there are none of your fingerprints on here and that they didn't see you.'

As I typed back a message saying that I wore leather gloves and knock them out before they knew an intruder was in their camp, I heard Kiera ask "_You done all that by yourself?"_

"_Yes,"_ I answered.

"_I know Barachel is going to ask, but would you be willing to help us?" _She asked and when she felt my hesitation she continued, "_I know you have no reason to trust us after how Gideon and other gargoyles treated back at the Cathedral, but some of us are not bad. We can help you as you look for a way to get back to your world as you help us with where we live because we need it even if others don't believe it or want to admit it out loud."_

I thought about my answer, but then I realized what she said and why her presence felt familiar, "_You are spying on the Cathedral Gargoyles and you were there when I arrived."_

There was a pause before she replied, "_Yes."_

I don't know if I should be angry, grateful, shock, or proud. I guess I will settle for all of the above as I said, "_I will see your home and I will decide what to do. Try not to force me, alright."_

Kiera does not say anything or if she did, I was not paying attention due to the scenery in front of me. Kiera was hovering over this ruined building that looked like it used to be a decent size manor. It had smaller buildings, also in ruins, surrounding it in various amounts of yards away from the manor. I could tell that the abnormal natural disasters were hitting the manor hard. It looks like it could go down to the ground at a moments notice, threatening to force the gargoyles who call this place home to look for a new location where space is limited and discovery by weckos high.

No wonder why they need help. It makes me really curious about the real story about why there are two gargoyle armies and what is both of their agendas involve. I growled low when I thought how this reminded me of a certain point in my past when another group divided into two groups due to fear and anger. I did not realize that my growl vibrated throughout my body until Kiera looked at me in concern and trying not to let fear conquer her. I took a calming breath and relaxed, which made Kiera slightly relaxed. I noticed that she was about to land and prepared myself as she did so.

Once Kiera safely landed, I quickly jumped off to allow her to transform into her human form. As she transformed, I saw Barachel standing at the main entrance of the main building of manor. I followed him inside with Kiera close behind and saw a possible ugly history amongst the inside walls of the manor. There was blood spattered in multiple locations throughout the manor, destroyed paintings, torn carpets, holes in the walls, rotten wood expose from a ceiling that looks like it could collapse at any moment, and non-stable floor boards. The smell was awful, but not the worst that I smelt in years. Gargoyles in their human forms are busy fixing their weapons, armor, and attending the wounded. Sometimes they sneak worried glances at their unstable home like they were unsure how to fix it as well as wonder how long it will last or cast curious glances towards me. Curious glances are better than fearful and rageful glances that I have been receiving from the Gargoyle species.

I turned towards Barachel. Despite he was busy talking to some of his people, he was keeping one eye on me like he is waiting for me to do something. I just can't figure out if he is waiting for me to do something good or bad. Actually, I am not one hundred percent sure what Barachel has planned for me and there is only one way to find out.

I slowly walked towards him while saying, "Obviously, you learned about how I got here as well as what happened between me and Gideon through Kiera. When we first met, you said that you would help me return home but I was unsure because I wondered there was a catch as there is always one. What peaked my interest in finding you was all due to a demon mentioning there are two gargoyle armies under two different commands. Now, I saw both armies and had two completely different reactions. While both look like they need help, only one looks like they are going to accept it."

Barachel try to hide a smirk while corking an eyebrow and asked, "Are you offering?"

I put one finger against my chin to make it show that I was thinking despite that I already had my answer, "Let's see what we can offer each other. I can help you rebuild this Manor better than how most places are build, show you better ways to tend to the injured and sick, maybe show you a few fighting tricks that I know, and point out where you go wrong when you are practicing fighting skills or weapon skills."

I grinned at his face of shock and disbelief, "Your turn."

He snapped out of his shock, study me closely before grinning as he replied, "While my numbers are not great, we can help you with discovering a way for you to return to your realm if there is a way. We can offer you a place to stay if you ever need one for whatever reason. We also could train to fight like a gargoyle despite you can't transform into one and help you whatever you need help with. How does that sound to you?"

Before I could reply, the ground started shaking. At first, I did not know what it was. Then it came to me the abnormal natural disasters have arrived. I looked at all the scared faces and then the Gargoyles new home. I recognize this scene too well. The reason why was that it reminded me too much of my past. It touched many buried emotions and I refused to let anything bad happen to them. With the determination, I went to the roof using my gifts of my shadow ability. I stared at the swirling storm and thought, _Not this time._

Blue and gold spiritual energy swirled around me as I summoned both my natural gift and Haormap's gift with little protest from Haormap. I slowly stand, completely calm and barely moving as the winds from the storm whip violently around me. I raise my arms, ignoring the wind, the rain, and the shaking of the ground. I drowned out all sounds of screams, rumbles, and things breaking.

My voice was calm, commanding, ancient, and wise as I spoke my spells in Ancient Arabic, "Dear Stone Age spells, listen to what I have to say as my equally powerful spells come to you. I mean no harm, but you are harming everything due to someone using you incorrectly. Stop this madness before you harm yourselves."

The storms calmed, but I continued, "Mother Earth, you may now heal yourself and restore yourself as you once were before the spells came along."

As I felt Mother Earth's healing energy, I pointed to the central point of the abnormal storm with my right arm. Spiritual energy gathered around my hand as I said, "Forgive Stone Age Power. For I, have to put tracking spells on your source. I need to find you and bring you somewhere safe as well out of illformed hands."

As I shot my spirit energy to the central point, the sky rumbled with a powerful energy that I never felt before. It shook everything, almost like it was testing me. I stood tall and still, trying not to break my spell with Mother Nature. An angry purplish-red flash of light caught my attention. Only my eyes moved to my left, watching the purplish-red beam came at me with intact to kill. I move my left arm and created a shield just in time to block the beam. The beam seemed to go on forever, fighting my shield and testing my strength as well as determination. I felt my power draining slowly, but I was not going to give up.

All of a sudden, I felt re-energized by a power that I don't recognize. As much as I wanted to find out what it was, I was afraid that I looked away once that the enemy power will win instead of me. The strength allowed to push against the purplish-red beam and break its spell on me to send it back to the demons that are using it incorrectly. Once it was gone, the sky cleared for everyone to see a beautiful starry night with no moon. I was breathing hard when it was safe to stop using my spiritual powers. I knew that I was slightly shaking and had no energy to even move. When I felt a hand gently grabbed my shoulder, I just moved my eyes to see Barachel. Reading his worried and concerned look, I gave him a small smile to let him know that I am alright. He just shook his head in disbelief, but picked me up to carry me back to the room that I entered in. I didn't fight him and closed my eyes to rest a little bit. Despite I had my eyes closed, I still felt the stares and heard the whispers from his army.

Most of the whispers were statements of curiosity. They wondered where I came from, what am I, whose side am I on, how can I do the things that I was able to do, if I am alright, and how long will my spells last. Luckily, Kiera and Barachel answered most of the questions with honesty. For the questions that they couldn't know the truth to, they simply replied that those questions are up to me to answer when I was feeling better and not exhausted.

I was finally feeling better to talk, "I can hear you."

I felt Barachel jerk in surprise, but he didn't drop me, "I am amazed that you are still awake."

"I may be exhausted and drained, but I can't sleep yet," I replied.

Barachel's tone was a little angry, "What more can you do today that can't wait for another day? You have done more than enough, today."

"But, what about the demon prisoner that needs to be questioned? I also need to get back to my apartment before a mad search is sent to look for me and not just by Queen Leonore, but humans too," I countered, opening my eyes to his determined gaze.

"We can keep him here, locked up, and wait for you to return to question him. Kiera can take you home," He noticed the look on my face as he gave me to Kiera. "No protesting from you. Because despite your sharp tongue, you can barely stand and need to sleep. Plus, somewhere inside of you, you know that I am right. Take her home, Kiera."

Before I could protest, I felt a hand on the back of my neck and felt a spell poured into me causing me to go out like a light.

(Third POV)

Back at Asha's apartment, Scott was pacing in her living room. He came before the abnormal storms hit to discover that Asha was still gone. He wanted to go immediately, but the storms came early today. It caused to sit and wait, worried about his family and Asha. While he waited, he allowed his curiosity get to him and snoop around. He couldn't find Asha's briefcase anywhere nor could he get into Asha's computer. Asha's program guarded it like a mother Grizzly with her young cubs. The only thing that it allowed to do was protect his phone, computer, and online accounts from being hacked as well as traced. It also answer him if he was being tracked or hacked and the response of 'yes' as well as the number of times scared him. Only when the program reassured Scott that Asha was still safe, he took a deep breathe of relief.

The only things that he was able to find were fifty library books about gargoyles. Scott was surprised about the material, but he knew better than to ask. In fact and despite Asha wasn't there, Scott can hear her saying in response: 'What? I can't read books now?'

Scott shook his head. Yes, Asha is a big mystery, have what look like handmade weapons, and could do impossible things. Yes, she is secretive. Now, Scott understood why she is secretive. He noticed some of her other scars and her wolf tattoo when her shirt shifted when rescuing the chained gargoyle and researching Jennifer's 'work.' And when Scott peaked into Asha's FBI case file from her last case, he almost vomitted. While he used to seeing horrible things as a cop, Asha's case file about the supposed Bergen Dragon's return (He saw the notes Asha had written) was the worst he ever seen in his years of service. He was bristled with anger when he remembered the photographed blood written threat towards Asha. Now, he is angry towards Asha continuing to do things while her life is endangered. However, he had a feeling that she was used to her being endangered and that she knew that her semi-peaceful life would end. He still hated that he is stuck in her apartment as he waited for the all clear signal while Asha is out and about, doing God's knows what.

He heard a very loud knock, almost like a pounding on the front door of the apartment which caused Scott to freeze and frown. Besides Asha and idiots who have a death wish, no one was crazy enough to be outside while waiting for the all clear. Also, Asha would have sneak in, disarm him, and put him onto his ass in the dark before realizing that the figure lingering in her apartment was Scott. Scott knew this because he made the mistake of sneaking up on her while she was trying to rescue people from an unstable building after the abnormal storms during the first day he met her. Scott still has the bruise to prove it and had to lie to Jennifer on how he got it.

Scott was about to draw his gun when he heard Gideon's voice shouting, more like roaring, "Open the door, Scott! Asha's unconscious!"

Within a snap and ignoring many years of training as a police officer, Scott was running to open doors to see Gideon was currently carrying an unconscious Asha with a blonde and blue-eyed woman in hunting gear following behind him.

Scott closed all the doors, "What happened to her?"

Gideon growled, "I don't know. I was doing other work for most of the day and was on my way here when Kiera showed up with Asha unconscious."

Scott was curious about the looks that Kiera and Gideon exchanged. It was almost like they were having a silent conversion with each other that told him there was more going on than he would ever be allowed to know. He sighed and rubbed his face in slight annoyance as he thought, _Great, more secrets._

"You know as well as I know that Asha has a mind of her own and you can't stop her when she is determined to do something. This includes rescuing things despite there is a storm brewing overhead," Kiera replied in a mild tone.

That made Gideon lose his temper even more, "WHAT! She was out in the forest while an abnormal natural disaster was taking place in order to rescue animals trapped out in it and you did nothing to stop here."

"She was fine the whole time, Gideon. You should have seen her, all calm and collected. The rescue that took most of her energy was a bear cub in a raging river. I helped her to a cave afterward and she just fell asleep as soon as she sat down. When the storm ended, I was bringing back her quietly when you saw me in the streets," Kiera explained.

Scott knew that Kiera was telling both lies and truths, but he had enough of their arguing. Especially since Asha is unconscious, wet, and cold. In fact, he is amazed that their arguing didn't wake Asha. Then again, Asha has been busy to the point that Scott wondered when she had any decent sleep and process her emotions about being here.

"Alright, enough both of you. Can't you both that Asha needs help?" The second statement made them freeze and look at a pale Asha, but Scott continued, "Kiera, bring her to her room and change her if you can. Gideon, start the fireplace to get this apartment warmed up. I am going to get blankets from the hidden storage room outside."

Only when did Scott show that the two separate ways, he tried to leave. A surprised scream from Asha's bedroom. It sounded like Kiera. Both Scott and Gideon came rushing to the room, busting open the door to see what was the danger was. The sight before them made them froze. There was Asha laying unconscious on the bed, wearing only boy shorts and a short tank top. Kiera quickly grabbed the sheet and covered her before shouting at them for being rude, but they won't easily forget the image. Asha's legs were covered in old scars from knives, whips, and holes created from something. Maybe spikes or stakes if they had to guess, making them wonder how Asha was still walking. Her arms had faded scars too from mainly sharp knives and whips. The bullet wound near the bottom of the right side of her rib cage was also old and faded, but still noticeable as the other old knife wounds on her abdomen.

The newer scars were the most shocking. Everyone could tell that the scar on her right eye was barely 8 years old, but no one expect Asha could tell what made it. Scott and Gideon knew Asha had a family, but wondered how big of a family before the five knife wounds rendered her infertile forever if they judged the number of wounds right. The wound that shock them the most was the bullet wound so near her heart that they wondered how on Earth is Asha still alive. They also asked the question that is front of everyone's minds and asked it multiple times: What type of life did Asha truly live before she dropped into their lives? Then, the second most dreaded question that always follow: Will they be to handle the answer when Asha finally tells them?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(Asha's POV)

I felt my body slowly woke up to being warm, safe, and comfortable in soft blankets. It made me not want to leave, but the noises that I heard were interesting. I heard a fire crackling, voices quietly taking, food being cooked, and small feet movement. I wanted to investigate, but my body refused to move and my eyes couldn't open. The best that I could do was groan in defeat and that is when the movement stopped and turned to where I was laying down. I felt a bandaged hand on my shoulder, making realize that I was in new dry clothes. That realization woke me up enough jerk straight up out of bed, dismantling numerous of blankets that were top of me. I looked around to see that I was in my bedroom of my apartment. Kiera was in front of me, keeping her distance while resting her bandaged hands on her knees as she analyzes me from head to toe. Gideon was standing in the doorframe of my bedroom, watching my every move to figure out what I was going to do. Past him, I see Scott turn his head towards my direction before returning to cooking breakfast.

Remembering my new state of dress, I ask in a tight voice, "How much of my scars did you saw?"

Everyone froze, but Kiera tried to lie, "Asha-"

I snarled, "How much of my scars did you guys see? Answer me before I kick you all out."

She sighed, "Your legs, arms, chest, and stomach."

"That's all?" I wanted to know with my voice getting angry, rough, and not sounding at all like myself.

Everyone slowly nodded while looking straight at me, causing me to tremble. My breathing was short and panicky. Kiera moved away from me, probably out of fear. I was trying to calm myself before I exploded and ruin that I am not exactly human to Scott. I was barely aware that Gideon came in and pressed a pressure point to knock me out again.

* * *

When I woke up again with my bedroom door closed, I was alone with a piece of paper on my end table. It was written with an explanation and apology from Scott about last night. It also said to call him when I was feeling better after my alone time. _However,_ I thought as I put the note down, _I wasn't alone._ I got up and change into clothes that I can fight in very quietly. I waited behind the dresser. Once the door opened, I made my move as I kicked Gideon into the wall as a lesson for knocking me out earlier before running towards my living room. Then, I realized my rookie mistake a little too late as Gideon tackled me to the ground with my back against him: Don't turn your back on someone that you attacked first. I didn't even struggle against him as I lay there on the floor under him. I was willing to admit defeat for doing a rookie mistake that should have never happened.

"Can't you take a hint that I probably wanted to be left alone when I woke up?" I questioned.

"And watch you from outside as you either pity yourself or take your anger out on something that will cost you money you don't have before going off somewhere while still not powerful enough to deal with whatever you are doing out there? No, not a chance." He commented back, before becoming curious. "You are not going to fight me back?"

I shrugged, "Like you said, I am not up to powerful stuff today. Though I am curious on how you know that, what happened to Kiera, and if I can be let up now as I am tired of staring at the floor."

As Gideon got up and help me by settling me down on the couch, he responded, "Your amulet let me know about your power situation somehow. It also burned Kiera's hands as she tried to take it off of you in order for to be comfortable last night. That is why you saw her with bandaged hands. Once I knocked you out, I send Kiera and Scott on their way. Since you kicked or outsmarted many of my gargoyles' behinds, one of them includes mine, I am currently the only one who is still brave and stupid enough to handle your rage according to Queen Leonore. So, I did not want Kiera or Scott to suffer your bruising attacks. I also told Kiera that you are staying here until you recover fully before running off with her to see Barachel."

I looked up at him in shock, "You knew?"

"Of course, I knew that Barachel has his own army of gargoyles out there and know that Kiera supports him. Unfortunately, I do not know where he is located. Seeing that look on your face, you know what the building looks like but not one hundred percent sure where it is. So asking or taking you everywhere is out of question. Knowing Kiera, she will leave the Cathedral completely to join him before I can even question her," Gideon explained while handing me food that Scott made for me. "I have only one question related to Barachel though and I would like for you answer for me, please."

I don't know what is a scarier notion: the question he is about to ask or the nicely asked 'please' and pleading look in his eyes. I nodded while I ate my still warm pancakes.

"How is Barachel? Is his army doing well?" Gideon's voice was filled so much concern that it almost shock me. Then again, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise because Gideon cares about all of the Gargoyles from what I saw in the movie.

I swallowed before answering, "Besides the place where Barachel's army is located and a few injured warriors, they are doing well. I mean no offense when I say this, but his army is better than yours from what I have seen so far."

Gideon shrugged like he wasn't offended when he returned with a hot tea mug. I accepted the tea mug from him and took a sip before I asked, "Why are you truly here besides to babysit and care for me? I thought you hated my guts."

He flinched at the statement before looking away and rubbed the back of his head in shame as well as discomfort for putting him on the spot, "You never miss a beat, do you?"

I shook my head and waited to see if he will respond at all to my statement.

Gideon sighed, "Yes, I hated your guts during your first few days here. As you saw, I was in conflict since the day you unchained me about anything concerning you including your actions. Things changed when I made you bleed, causing me to feel guilty for thinking that you are evil. I was made for more of an idiot when you brought back that evil book all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and control my temper. Then yesterday while you were away, I didn't question your promise and was allowed to think about everything as I kept an eye on your apartment. I watched in fear and amazement as your spiritual gifts fight against the abnormal natural disasters, wondering how you were able to do that."

He paused to look at me before saying his next statement, "And when I saw your scars..."

I started to hyperventilate, wondering if he was going to ask. Gideon rushed to my side. He steadied my shaking my hands before taking my plate and mug to put them down on the coffee table that was next to the couch before I knock them off of me.

He took my hands and gently rubbed them before shaking his head to whatever he was thinking about, "Whoever hurt you did a good number on you. I am not going to ask because I want you to tell me on your own terms. So please Asha, calm down before you do something you regret."

As my body slowly stopped trembling, Gideon continued from where he left off before my episode began without letting go of my hands, "After seeing your scars, I knew that I was in the wrong. While I may not one hundred perfect trust you, I see now that you mean no harm and want to start over if you were willingly and accept my apology for how I treated you."

With drooping eyelids, I nodded which caused Gideon to chuckle and grin.

"Rest Asha, I will be right here," I heard him say before darkness took over.

* * *

I woke up again to the sound of the microwave cooking something. By the smell of it, a gentle soup if I had to guess. Again, my eyes refused to open as I also heard writing to the right of me. The microwave beeped, causing the handwriting to stop and a person, Gideon, to move.

As he moved past me, Gideon said, "I know you are awake. Try to sit up on your own while I get your lunch."

I groan as I slowly got up into sitting position, causing Gideon to chuckle. I ignored him as I rubbed my face with my hands to wake me up more. I look up in time to see Gideon handing me a bowl of chicken soup.

"Complaints from Hazel," Gideon stated.

Taking the bowl, I sighed, "One of these days, I have to figure out how to repay her without her rejecting it."

Gideon smirked before sitting down again and continuing writing. Does he know that his smirks and smiles are affecting me? No, probably not since I don't sleep talk. It is when I noticed that he had a book about gargoyles that I already read.

I slurped a noodle, "What are you doing?"

"I was curious about what these authors say about us and writing a note to Leonore about either how far or how close to the truth they are," Gideon responded. "Eat that soup, please. Your lack of eating more than one proper meal a day concerns me."

Remembering that I barely ate half of my pancakes earlier, I stuck my tongue out at him since I didn't feel like arguing before continuing to eat my soup. Once I was done, I put the bowl on the coffee table and faced him.

"What are your results so far?" I asked about the books.

"Many of these books are so far behind that it is ridiculous," Gideon replied while shaking his head at the silliness. "Sure, they all got the 'we are made of stone' part right. It is the rest of the information that I find repulsive. I only found one or two books with maybe one true statement in them. There is even one book that I didn't even bother to read due to how boring it is."

Since I already read the book he was talking about, I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. I shifted around to get more comfortable on the couch before stretching muscles that were tired of doing nothing. Gideon watched me with a frown on his face as I got up.

"What? I need to use the bathroom," I retorted as I limp to the bathroom.

He simply rolled his eyes, "Hollar if you need help."

Despite my stiffness and soreness, I was able to go back and forth between the couch and the bathroom. In fact, I was successfully limping to grab the other books that I didn't read when Gideon grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What are you doing? Get back on that couch," He ordered.

"And do nothing besides stare at walls because I don't feel exhausted enough to sleep?" I rebelled.

Gideon let go of me before standing up, "Go sit on the couch. I will get those books and your laptop for you."

I sat down with little protest as Gideon placed the thirty books near me. I started reading one as he took my bowl to the kitchen to put in the sink. He carefully carried my laptop with its charger and an extension cord since the laptop's power cord was too short.

He was busy setting up the cords when I asked, "Should I even bother reading these books if they have misled information in them?"

Gideon shrugged before walking away to mess with a bag that was near his spot, "I would read them for the fun of it and just in case they do have something useful. As for you, you don't know if the information is truth or not."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that invitation for me to ask if will you answer any questions about gargoyles?"

"Invitation, no. Besides, I am not authorized anymore to tell things about Gargoyles until I wise up and pay for my misdeeds according to Queen Leonore," he replied, grabbing a camera and its USB cable.

"What's that?" I asked

"This is a camera with photos of people stalking your apartment. I figure those books may bore you due to you knowing there might not any useful information in them and you probably want to be useful instead of bored," Gideon replied while slightly shaking the camera in a gesture that says 'I know you want to.'

I shoved the book that I was currently reading back on the stack of books. I grabbed my laptop to settle it on my lap before gesturing with hands to Gideon to give me the camera, causing him to chuckle before he gave the camera and USB cable. As I set up the camera to my laptop, I realize something.

"I don't have a printer," I pouted, causing Gideon to bust out laughing that resulted in my heart beating faster. "You are lucky that I am still weak or I would have gotten you for laughing at me."

He grins, but you can still see the laughter in his eyes before responding, "Call Scott. He said that he was retrieving something for you."

After a few moments of staring at him in confusion and receiving no answers from the mysterious gargoyle, I called Scott.

Scott answered right away, "Asha, finally. Are you okay?"

"I am slowly becoming better since I have a bodyguard who is refusing let me out of my apartment currently," I said while receiving a small glare from Gideon.

"While his personality does need work, give him a job to do and he will do it without a problem. But that is a topic saved for another day," Scott commented and I thought I heard a small giggle in the background, I wasn't sure over Gideon's growl. "Are you up to company?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Then, kindly ask Gideon to open up your apartment door," Scott said before ending the call.

I looked at Gideon in confusion as he opened doors. My confusion disappeared as I heard giggles from Kelly coming up the stairs. Then again, I question since when Scott trusts Gideon to be around his child especially since I am in no condition to fight him. I turned to the sound of racing footsteps to see Kelly looking around, trying to locate me with her clicks while ignoring the warnings of 'slow down' from the men downstairs.

"I am on the couch," I called out to her.

Kelly slowly approaches where I am sitting. She waited until I was done putting my laptop on the coffee before hugging. After I was done, she climbed onto the couch to sit next to me. As I plugged the camera into my laptop, Kelly put her head on my lap. I sighed in content and defeat as I heard a chuckle from one of the men and the door closing before rubbing Kelly.

"It is one of my days off. Kelly wanted to be with me despite the abnormal storms kept her up for most of the night. Plus, she wanted to see you," Scott commented as he carried a medium size box with Gideon following him, carrying two smaller boxes.

My eyes widen and I squeak, "What are all those boxes for?"

Putting down the box, Scott answered while pointing at each box depending on size, "Printer, microscope, and fingerprint scanner."

Scott laughed at my shock expression and my trouble of trying to think of a protest, but he stops it, "Asha, I know you don't like freebies. Please know that this is not from me, my mom, or Terra."

As Scott and Gideon started opening boxes, I frowned in confusion, "Then who?"

"Believe it or not, my wife," Scott answered, lifting up my new printer to unwrap it.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, accidently causing Kelly to move.

"Sorry about that," I said to her while patting her head to settle her again, before turn my attention to Scott. "I thought Jennifer didn't like me!"

"Jennifer doesn't even know that it is you," Scott simply stated, tossing me the CD to install the printer driver onto my laptop. "She said and I quote 'Whoever is your uncover source, Scott; they deserve a raise for handling things the way they do and are better than my sources. What do they need?' I answered her truthfully. Though she was reluctant about why you need a fingerprint scanner until she remembered the fingerprinted evidence when you took down the first illegal hunters' campsite and decided to give it to you in case you as well as an abnormal storm beat us to campsite again. That way all I have to do is pick up the proper paperwork from you."

"What about the Police Commissioner?" I asked.

"As much as he hates other people doing our job, he can't argue against it," He began to shake his head before saying the last statement. "We are short-staffed as it is."

Not sure what to say, I installed the programs for the printer, fingerprint scanner, and microscope onto my laptop. As I waited, I took a look at the photos that Gideon took. Scott and Gideon looked over my shoulders as I worked. Realizing what I was doing, Gideon went to sit down to work on the books about Gargoyles by dragging all the books near him.

"You two have been busy," Scott commented as I typed in commands for Sierra to find out about the people in the photos, before looking at his daughter. "Is she asleep?"

"No," Kelly answered. "I am just relaxing. What is going on anyway?"

"We are just looking at some photos for work, Sweetheart," Scott replied. "Why don't you rest in the spare bedroom?"

One can hear the pout and frown when Kelly said, "But I'm comfortable right here."

I smiled, knowing what Kelly wanted, "My bedroom is the main one."

Just like that, she gets up and goes to my bedroom to crawl into my bed. Scott followed her to help and closed the door slightly as he returned.

Scott looked at me, "You know that you are probably spoiling her."

"Probably," I shrugged in agreement. "However, these abnormal storms are scary everyone from what I read online. Lives are being taken during them, leaving families destroyed and wondering if they are next. Kelly probably overheard that I was in those abnormal storms more than once and wanted to make sure that I am okay. Plus, the spare bedroom is colder since it is not being used at all. So why not give her some comfort?"

Scott shakes his head while walking to a bag that could hold a laptop that I didn't know that he was carrying. He walked over with it and set it up next to mine as I typed in commands. I finished the last bits of technology installation when I felt Scott nudge me. I looked over at him.

Scott pointed at his laptop, "What can I do?"

I smirked, "Sierra, is Scott's laptop safe?"

Sierra's voice responded, "Yes, I have brought his technology up to date when he came over last night as the abnormal storms raged over the town."

"Do you want the illegal hunters' case files or the mob case files?" I asked Scott.

"Since the illegal hunters' case is coming to a close, I want the mob case files," Scott gave me a pointed look. "I want to see the bastards that my wife decided to join forces with and have asked them to stalk us. I want you to look over the illegal hunters' case file by hacking into our system and see if we can take over to close it. If not, tag anything that you think is questionable for my officers to look at the precinct."

I turned back to my laptop, "You heard the man, Sierra. Give Scott everything about the mob case file, including the photos of people that stalked around my apartment if they belong to the mob or were hired by Jennifer Romano. Then, hacked into the police database for me to look at illegal hunters' case file to tag anything they miss."

As Sierra got busy, I realized that I was not sure where I put my backpack. Then, I remembered that I left in the cave. I heard Gideon cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him with my backpack in his hands.

I grabbed, "That's strange. I thought..."

"Kiera didn't have it when she brought you back and she wasn't sure where you would put it. When Scott and Kiera were still here before you woke up the first time, I went to the cave where we spend the night and found it sitting there. I figured you probably needed it more here than out there," Gideon replied, interrupting my sentence.

"Thank you," I said, causing Gideon to look away as I dug out my investigation kit and mini night-vision camera.

"So, that is how you were able to document things at night," Scott observed me opening up my investigation kit. "Low on anything?"

"No, but I will let you know if that changes," I answered as I plug in my camera to my laptop.

I heard zippers opening, paper and pencils moving before the zippers closing. I looked over to see Scott handing me a pencil and a thick pad of paper. I accepted both and got to work.

Hours passed with us only stopping to use the restroom or mini food breaks. I had to stop Scott several times from breaking his pencil in anger when he discovered something new about his wife and the mob in order to make him focus on the task at hand. Once in awhile as he switched books, Gideon watched us in amazement of how we point out or explain something in the other's work despite we were working on different cases. Gideon almost lost it when he caught me throwing a piece of popcorn at Scott's head in response to Scott's bitter comment about my sharp eyes. Though I noticed in my work that Scott was right. The police were understaffed and a little bit unqualified to work on cases like the illegal hunters. In fact, I was surprised that no one even detected that their system was being hacked for long periods of time. I even said so to Scott.

"What you expect, Asha?" Scott retorted gravelly with a bitter smile. "Our technical analysis is right now called away to help scientists discover if there is a way to stop the abnormal storms by using a specific code and other math equations."

"Dad," We look up at Kelly emerging out of my room, rubbing her eyes. "I am hungry."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Scott went to check it out while Kelly walked towards me. I pulled her into my lap when she close.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"Not looking toward to another stormy night," Kelly said in a bitter tone that concerned me.

I looked up at the time, noticing that abnormal storms will strike in about two hours. Scott came back in with take-out bags.

Noticing my crock eyebrow, Scott said, "My mom made an Italian food special downstairs and had leftovers supposedly."

I shook my head as Gideon went to help Scott serve out the portions. Kelly got off of me to go to the table to sit. I shortly followed her example after stretching.

"How long does it take for you to get home?" I asked after I sat down next to Kelly.

"An hour if traffic is friendly. Two and a half hours if not," Scott replied, then stood still in shocked realization before turning to see the time.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kelly asked, concern thick in her voice.

Scott ran to the window to look at the traffic. I covered Kelly's ears just in time before Scott started to curse up a storm about losing time and the abnormal natural disasters causing everyone to fear for their lives at the most inopportune time. Since Gideon noticed that I had my hands full, he walked over to Scott to grab him and put a hand on Scott's mouth before turning Scott to me. Only then did Scott remembered where he was and calmed enough for Gideon and me to remove our hands. As much I wanted to bust his ass, I knew that Scott was not in the mood to be teased.

"Scott, you and Kelly can spend the night," I slowly offered. "Kelly can share my bed with me. You and Gideon can discuss who is having the spare room or the pull-out couch. I refuse to let you two get stuck out there when the abnormal natural disasters hit."

Scott sighed in defeat, "Fine. We will stay for the night. Just stay quiet as I call Jennifer."

I saluted him in response as Scott walked off to another room to make his phone call. Kelly and I quietly ate our food. I was surprised that Gideon ate his portion. I didn't think gargoyles eat any type of food.

Seeing my expression, Gideon mind-speak to me, "_I can eat human food, but not a lot of it. Otherwise, I will get sick."_

"_Let me guess. You can't accord to be sick because it could mean your death,"_ I responded.

"_Yes, it does. It happens when we try to go undercover as humans too much. We lost many gargoyles that way in the beginning. Now, we know to be careful,"_ Gideon explained.

"_So you can tell me some information about gargoyles,"_ I commented.

"_Yes, but not too much information," _He replied.

Scott came back in, "Jennifer is not answering her phone. Either she is busy or the energy of the coming abnormal natural disasters is interfering with the phone lines again. I left her a message saying that I got caught with my mother that left us to stay here until it is safe to go home."

We ate in comfortable silence. After dinner was done, we cleaned. Well, I tried to help, but I was ordered out of the kitchen by both Scott and Gideon.

"Come on," I protested. "I am feeling fine now. My body can only take so much sitting down. I want to do something before I get restless for some action."

"Better to be safe than sorry, Asha," Scott simply commented. "I rather have you refreshed and ready to fight before you go out there to do what you need to do with everything that landed at your feet at the moment. With the way you're acting, it almost sounds like you never just sit down and relax for the day."

"I couldn't afford to," I mumbled sadly before I sat on the couch.

Scott realized his mistake, "Asha, I apologize for that statement. I can guess from what I have seen so far that you are not used to this. If I had to wager, I say that you hate being weak. I also wager that if it wasn't for me or Gideon ordering to take a relaxing day, you would have pushed your limits as you try to keep another promise with someone else out there. But then, you will weaken yourself to the point that your body will rebel against you. It probably has happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yes," I said the truth, seeing in no point to lie.

"Can I ask you one small personal question?" Scott carefully requested as Kelly sat near me to play with the blanket.

I turned to Scott and Gideon, curious and cautious all at the same time, "What is your question?"

"Do you Posttraumatic Stress Disorder?" Scott asked. "It explains why you get episodes when anyone mentions your scars."

"No," I shook my head. "I am just not a big of showing my scars against my will. I was forced to once after some evil and sick individuals got done hurting me. It caused me to think that he would hurt me too which resulted in me hurting him instead. So if I have to or need to show my scars depending on the situation, I have to do it willingly or someone will get hurt."

Scott cringed at the thought, but I continued, "I also not a big fan of answering questions about how I got them when it is obvious of how I got them. Though sometimes, the silent, fearful, revulsion, and judging looks from people, who don't understand, is just as bad. It makes me want to smack any immature boy, who thinks it is cool to have scars when the scars change how people view you and your relationships with people."

"I agree that many people are close-minded. I also agree that it is easy to see how and when you got them. I am only confused on what created some of them," Scott said thoughtfully.

"Let me guess. The hole wounds in my legs and the scar over my right eye," I stated while keeping an eye of Kelly, whom now is about curious the scars on my legs as soon as I mention them since she was about to reach out to touch my legs with her hands.

"Kelly, don't touch unless Asha gives you permission," Scott commented in his serious Dad voice, causing Kelly to quickly put her hands back to her sides.

"_You know that you are safe, right Asha?"_ I heard Haormap say, causing me to frown. "_No protesting. You can show most of your scars to everyone here, including Gideon. While I understand why you got angry earlier, but no one is going to hurt you here and you know it. I haven't lead you wrong before, have I?"_

"_No, you haven't. I am amazed you have been quiet all this time,"_ I replied.

"_That is because I saw nothing wrong with your actions. I am only saying something now because you feel like you need guidance. Be brave,"_ Haormap softly said.

I sighed and got up, causing many people to look at me in confusion.

"Be right back," I stated as I walk to my bedroom with purpose and closed the door.

I took a deep breath and let it out as I overheard two murmuring voices as I searched for the right clothes.

"Do you know what that was about?" Scott murmured.

A pause before Gideon responded, "Your guess is good as mine. Though I have a feeling that she is going to shock us all if you haven't noticed the way she walked."

"Oh, I noticed and recognized it. I am curious that what made her do that," Scott sounded almost proud.

I changed into a thick white tank top that stopped before my gun wound at the bottom of my right rib cage and blue shorts that cover most of the wounds on the lower half of my abdomen. I was shaking the whole taking. I clutched my hands and closed my hands, taking slow but deep breathes as I thought to myself, _Easy, Asha. You got this. There are no enemies here._

With both determination and hesitation, I walked to the door. I reached out with a shaking hand. A part of me wants to stop this madness and change back into my clothes that hid all of my scars. Another part of me knows that I need to do this and move on in order to not let my past rule my life forever. I felt the gentle support from Haormap, my Wolf spirit guides, and Mother Nature to push through. I was glad and it gave me the strength that I needed.

With a hand on the door, I said in a strong voice, "I am coming out. All I ask is that you keep your distance and not say anything as I come out, please."

"_What are you doing?"_ I heard Gideon asked before I turned the handle.

Ignoring him, I opened the door. I kept my eyes on the floor as I entered into the open layout of my apartment. I thought I heard sharp breathes from the males and clicking from Kelly, but it was hard to hear over the pounding of my heart. I slowly closed the bedroom door behind, cutting off my easy escape. I leaned against it for a few minutes, gathering more strength to get the courage to walk farther. I try to calm my heart by taking deep, slow breaths.

Before I chicken out, I felt a blanket being wrapped around me by strong, supportive arms. I looked to see Gideon. His eyes hold no judgment, no pity, no envy, and no harsh false empathy. I saw support, gentleness, kindness, and understanding. Whatever was left of the walls around my heart just melted away from the look in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable," Gideon quietly comment as he gently rubbed my arms in comfort.

"I know," I answered weakly.

"Then why..."

"I need to move on, Gideon. I used to be comfortable with my scars, but I let things get to me from the past eight years. I need to do this," I responded with a stronger voice that was probably on the border of begging. "Please, let me do this."

"Want me to near you?" He carefully asked.

"If only you want to," I replied.

Gideon nodded, before letting the blanket fall to the ground. Yet, he didn't like anywhere but my face as he offered his hand. I accepted it and let him pull me into the open, away from doors and furniture. I became brave enough to look around. Scott was holding Kelly back, whispering to her of what we were doing. Gideon lets go of my hand, causing me to look at him. Gideon had a question in his eyes and I knew what it was: permission to look at my scars. I nodded, eyes never leaving him as Gideon slowly walked around me to memorize every scar that has a story of its own since I got them at different points in my life. Gideon was in front of me again. He reached out but pause as he realized what he was about to do. I nodded again and Gideon touched the scar on my right eye.

"What caused this?" Gideon gently asked while rubbing the scar.

I looked at Scott first before peering down at Kelly. Scott knew my silent question and nodded.

I took a deep breath, "A part of a gun called a Hammer."

Cue cringe from Scott, who was thinking about the pain that I had to endure from that since it was the scar on my face. I noticed Gideon staring at my legs. I instantly knew what he was going to ask next.

"Scott, can you cover Kelly's ears for the next question that I will ask?" I requested.

Scott covered Kelly's ears with little protest from Kelly. I guess she knew that I was serious when I asked.

"How much does Kelly know about Human Trafficking and Underground Armies?" I asked.

Just like that, the air changed. Gideon flinched at the question and took away his hand to clutch it into a fist. He was angry and trying to control it. Scott visibly paled to the color of white death. Scott's mouth was moving, but no sound came out.

"When…" Scott weakly started and then stopped.

"Captured at the age of seven. Gained the brand a year later," If it was possible, Scott paled even more with my reply as Gideon started to vibrate with anger. "Escape at the age of fifteen."

"Do you...have...a brand…" Scott weakly asked.

"I do, but I keep it hidden," I explained. "No, you may not see it. I prefer it that way until I tell you otherwise."

Scott uncovered Kelly's ears.

Kelly took that moment to ask, "Am I allowed to know?"

"No," Scott automatically answered, effortlessly ending the discussion.

Kelly frowned but didn't push. She tried a different tactic.

"Am I allowed to touch?" The curse of blind people. They can only see through touch or sound. It is a bit worse when they are children, who are curious about almost everything.

"Only if you stop when Asha says 'stop' and if Asha is okay with it," Scott ordered with almost little patience.

Kelly knowing that she is pushing her luck, decided not to ask me. She went to sit on the couch, understanding that something was bigger at play while not arguing to know about it. I was about to go near her when Scott tried to grab my arm. Gideon blocked it, growling at Scott to not hurt me just because anger had a hold on Scott.

"Scott," I gently and quietly gained his attention. "You are not endangered and never were. I am the one that was endangered and thought enemies possibly followed me here. Once I got Sierra up and running, I realized none of my enemies are here. You, Kelly, and Hazel are safe. I am going to make sure you three stay that."

Then louder, I said, "Let's turn in. We had a rough day and need sleep."

A groan came from the couch and I smiled before commenting, "Yes, that even means you."

I run into my bedroom first to set it up for both Kelly and I. Kelly followed me in.

"You can use the bathroom first," I stated as I gave her one of my big shirts to wear as a nightgown.

Kelly grabbed it and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I walked out to the living to turn off my laptop as well as other technology. I guess Scott was in the guest bedroom since I only saw Gideon. Gideon was fixing the fireplace as the first part of the abnormal storms rolled.

I walked towards him as I called softly, "Gideon."

He looked up and straighten himself to give me his full attention.

I shift from foot to foot in nervousness, but I refused to look away from him, "I want to thank you for today. I know that this is not easy for you to do when you are used to commanding people. I also know that I am not the easiest person to keep an eye on. So thank you."

Gideon grabbed my hand that had the chain tattoo and rubbed it as he said, "While I admit that I miss my position, I am beginning to see that I made mistakes. I am trying to make up for it, but you're welcome. Try to keep Kelly calm while you attempt to get sleep tomorrow. You and I have work to do."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Agency stuff," Gideon grinned while mind speaking, "_Queen Leonore needs help with the books you gave her. Looking at the odd number between each book set, there are of them out in the world. Three evil books and one good book. You know where they are, don't you?"_

I nodded and Gideon continued, "_While we can't handle the evil books, we can rescue the fourth good book if you show me where tomorrow. I can get some of my gargoyles to do that as you help Barachel with his home. Once you are done, I will have materials for you when dealing with the evil books."_

"_What about you?"_ I asked as I passed information to him about the fourth good book.

"_Whatever you order me to do,"_ He replied.

"_What do you want to do?" _I tried again.

"_Asha, I can trust Levi to lead a group of gargoyle to the good book. I can't do anything without permission from you. It is a rule somehow. Yet, I know I can't follow you to Barachel."_ Gideon explained. "_I will ask again. Is there anything you want me to do?"_

"_See this man?"_ I asked as I pushed images of the man stalking my apartment into Gideon's mind.

Gideon grinned, "_You want to see what he is up to after I am done with ordering Levi to get the fourth good book?"_

"_Yes," _I answered.

"_Considered done when morning breaks," _Gideon replied.

I squealed and hugged him before running into my room and closing my door. Then I realized that I hugged Gideon without a second thought. Oh well, I will only worry about it if he says something.

"Asha, I am scared," Kelly commented, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Now, to survive a long night.

(Third POV)

Gideon stood in shock for a few minutes after Asha hugged him. When will that woman stop surprising him? And why can't control himself from touching her today? Gideon shook his head, knowing that he will not get a clear answer unless someone spelled it out. The question is who is that person that make things clear to him? While Gideon hated all the questions and uncertainties, he can't protest since protesting got him nowhere but in hot water. In a way, he is glad that Asha knocked some sense into him despite the fact he will never admit out loud. The abnormal storms shook the building, causing Gideon to look up in anger. He did not want Asha's temporary home to go done while she has no place. Sure, Queen Leonore kept her room open, but many of the gargoyles still don't like Asha since they followed Gideon's actions when they first met her. Yes, Barachel probably even offered her a place too but she probably can't go due to Gideon needing to follow Asha everywhere as commanded by Archangel Michael unless Asha gives him something to do. That left only one place: the cave that he found during that day in the forest.

While Gideon may not trust Asha much, he knew she deserved better. Those scars showed years of battle, punishment, and sacrifice on Asha's part. The emotions and body reactions while displaying those scars showed Gideon how much they affect Asha to the core both in positive and negative ways. Then to learn that she survived Human Trafficking and is willing to go back to save others from such a fate gained full respect from Gideon since he knew that not many people are willing to do that. Gideon rubbed his face and looked towards Asha's bedroom door.

"Just who are you? And why is Archangel Michael so interested in you?" Gideon asks in loud wonder before going back to keep the fire burning and the occupants of the apartment warm.


End file.
